The Visitor
by Ahmee
Summary: For three years Harvard University had been Rory Gilmore's home. She thought she'd rid herself of all of her distractions, but when a long lost friend resurfaces,she'll see how wrong she was.R/J
1. Party Crasher

A/N It's 3 yrs after Jess has graduated high school. Rory is in Harvard. She's getting a degree in journalism. Lane is living 10 minutes away in the next town going to college—to the dismay of her mother for a degree in music. Jess got his act together at the end of his jr. year, got accepted to college and now writes part time for a local paper while attending school. Luke is still at the diner. Two years ago, Mia left the inn to Sookie and Lorelei. It is currently doing very well.**for future reference Sean is Tristan roommate. All right here we go.  
  
*Rory's Harvard dorm  
  
"Could you turn that racket off? It's 2 months before finals, I need to start preparing." Rory's uptight roommate glared angrily at her roommate.  
  
"God, I didn't they were that soon." Rory sarcastically spat, her roommate continued her glare. "Sorry Paris…I think I'll take a walk now." Rory said defeated.  
  
**Rory gets up and turns off her goo-goo dolls cd; grabs her jacket and leaves.  
  
*Rory is slowly walking through the campus courtyard. She stops at the bulletin board, where a familiar blonde friend is posting a notice; He sees her out of the corner of his eye and turns around.  
  
"Hey Mary."  
  
"Save it, Tristan. So what's this week's party theme?"  
  
Tristan gives Rory a smug look. "For your information, I'm posting a notice about a study group. I thought it would be a good way to study. Care to join?"  
  
"No thanks. I'd rather go to one of your sleazy parties."  
  
"Honestly Mar, I don't know where you get this idea that I'm some drunken frat boy? Rory gives him a stern look. "But…now that you mention it, I am having a small get together on Friday, a few of my friend, a few of Sean's friends, nothing big. Hey you can bring Paris...we all know what a delight she is.  
  
Come on it'll be fun."  
  
**Rory knew that while Tristan wasn't the most innocent student attending Harvard, he wasn't the most out of control one either in fact she had been to two of his parties since freshman year and they were rather enjoyable.  
  
Rory smiles at Tristan, "Alright, I'll be there…but I am bring Paris." Rory's smile turns into a wicked smirk. She turns and walks away.  
  
**Friday night 7:30  
  
"Come on Paris, you need a break."  
  
"That is not a break, it's a bunch of delinquents sitting around getting wasted."  
  
Rory gives Paris a stern look, "Sean will never let it get out of hand, you know how uptight he is."  
  
Paris fidgets with her hair, "S-Sean will be there?"  
  
"I assume so, he lives there."  
  
"W-Well maybe I could come for an hour or so...but I can' go like this give me 10 minutes to change."  
  
"Sure. Borrow my blue top, the one that has the low neck line."  
  
"I can't wear that."  
  
"Yes you can, Sean will like it I'm sure...and wear your hair down." Paris runs into the other room as Rory smiles to herself. Sean and Paris have had a thing for each other since last semester but both have been too busy to notice.  
  
**Sean and Tristan's dorm.  
  
*Rory and Pars arrive to find several young men huddled around a single newspaper; one man reading an article out loud. Tristan spots Rory and walks over.  
  
"Hey." He nods at Paris. "Um, I think Sean's in his room, maybe you should go get him Geller."  
  
"Uh, ok." Paris walks off slightly shaking.  
  
Rory looks towards the huddled mass. "So what's going on here?"  
  
"Chaos, utter chaos." Tristan shakes out his shaggy blonde hair. "Some mind blowing article about classic books and their role in today's society—apparently hot shit here at Harvard."  
  
"Oh! I've read that article it really is great."  
  
"Eh, I've read better. If you ask me, that editor of the school papers done tons of stuff better than that junk." Rory blushes knowing he was speaking about her.  
  
At this moment Sean walks out of his room, Paris trailing behind him.  
  
"Hey did my buddy get here yet?"  
  
"Unless he's over there with the clones I doubt it." Tristan smugly replies.  
  
"Jerk…Um Paris, you want to come get a drink with me, we've got a little chardonnay in the kitchen."  
  
"Sure. I love chardonnay."  
  
Tristan turns his attentions back to Rory, "What a party animal, I tell him he can invite as many people as he wants…he invites one dude, a guy he met while working for that publisher over the summer."  
  
Rory grins. "Hey, I'm going to go get a soda."  
  
"Ok, I'm going to go try to find some decent music, see you later Mary."  
  
**Rory is getting a can of coke out of the fridge. Paris and Sean are in the corner discussing Thoreau. The doorbell rings.  
  
"Hey, that must be or me. Come on Paris I can't wait for you to meet this guy, he's a rip." Sean takes Paris' hand and leads her to the door.  
  
Rory gets her drink and than follows them into the living room. When she enters she sees that the guests reading the newspaper have moved; they are now crowded around a young man who's face is blocked by the other men. Sean looks up and sees Rory.  
  
"Oh Rory, come here I want you to meet a friend of mine." Rory smiles faintly and walks towards Sean. "Rory Gilmore, this is my best friend in the whole world…Jess Marino."  
  
Rory stops in her tracks as the crowded disperses, revealing a muscular young man, with slightly mess brown hair and dark eyes.  
  
"Hello, Rory." 


	2. Catch-Up

*Tristan's Apartment  
  
"Um, Hi." Rory's hands are shaking. She turns to walk away. Jess follows behind her.  
  
"Are you alright?" Jess inquests.  
  
Rory puts down her drink and shakes her body hastily. "Uh yea. Sorry I'm just surprised to see you, that's all."  
  
"Yeah, well it's been what? 2 years since we've seen each other."  
  
"That's right, at my mom's Inn opening."  
  
"So, how have you been?"  
  
"Good. Busy. You?"  
  
"Same." Jess takes a moment and looks Rory over. "You cut your hair."  
  
"You've stopped shaving."  
  
Jess laughs at this statement. "Yea well deadlines will do that to a guy…you didn't call me."  
  
Rory looks at the floor. "I lost your number."  
  
"Sure you did."  
  
"Honestly, right after I got back from the opening I got asked to be editor of the paper here, I haven't had time since then to call. I wanted to call you"  
  
"Sure you did"  
  
"I did. Last week. I read this article and it made me think of you."  
  
Jess smiled at Rory, "What article?"  
  
"The one in the paper, about classic books—  
  
"And their role on society today."  
  
"Y-Yea."  
  
"You liked that article?"  
  
"Absolutely, it was well written, and funny, down to earth, no superior tone to it, it was—  
  
"I wrote it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I wrote it about a year ago, and it finally got published last month." Jess kicks his feet around and looks up expectantly at Rory.  
  
"Wow. You should have called me and told me."  
  
"Well, without a word from you in two years I figured it wouldn't matter that much to you." Jess looks dejectedly at Rory.  
  
"Hey Jess, come tell Joe the story about the chalk outline…he doesn't believe me."  
  
"Be right there man. Well, it was nice to see you again, Rory Gilmore. You look great, I'd give you my new number…but you'd probably just lose it."  
  
Jess walks out of the room as Tristan squeezes by him. Tristan walks towards Rory and leans on the counter next to her.  
  
"Friend of yours?" Tristan smirks  
  
"Not really, just some guy I knew a while ago."  
  
"Oh. So I have nothing to worry about then?"  
  
"Nope, especially since you have no chance in hell with me anyway."  
  
"I sense some hostility, Mary. I'm out of here."  
  
Tristan grabs Rory's soda off of the counter and leaves the room. Rory sighs heavily and follows him.  
  
Tapping Paris on the shoulder, "Um, I'm going to go. Ok?"  
  
"Oh." Paris looks disappointed. "I'll come with you."  
  
Rory puts out her hand. "No it's ok, really. I just need to get some rest I think I may be coming down with a cold."  
  
"Alright, well I won't be home late, feel better. Bye." Paris says as she turns back to the group's conversation.  
  
Rory grabs her coat of the rack and leaves  
  
*Campus courtyard  
  
Rory is walking through the courtyard towards her dorm she stops as she notices a shadow of a person up ahead. She slows down and stops behind a tree. Harvard was a very secure campus but after all the stories she'd heard of college attacks at night, she couldn't help but be afraid. After a moment she gets up her nerve and continues to walk. She walks past the figure, who's face is concealed in the darkness. To her surprise she is not approached.  
  
"It's kind of late to be out alone, shouldn't that blonde jerk be walking you back."  
  
Rory's face furrows as she hears the familiar voice behind her."  
  
"I'm perfectly capable of walking myself back, thank you."  
  
"Alright, didn't mean to offend, I just thought that guys do that sort of thing for their girlfriends, that's all."  
  
"He's not my boyfriend. Rory sneers at Jess. "Besides what do you care?"  
  
"Oh, too bad. Seemed like a nice guy...a step up from bagboy."  
  
"Goodnight Jess." Rory says angrily as she walks away.  
  
Jess stops leaning on the tree and follows Rory.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you, if you say you two aren't seeing each other, you're not."  
  
"It doesn't matter just forget it."  
  
"I'm sorry, I was a Jerk in there."  
  
"It's fine really." Rory replies not turning around; continuing towards her dorm.  
  
"Could you stop Rory, you're walking a little fast there."  
  
"Look, it's fine, really. Doesn't matter. I should have expected to be treated like that."  
  
Jess stops suddenly; there is fire in his eyes. "Hey, I always thought I was pretty nice to you."  
  
Rory turns towards him. "You were Jess, you were a good friend to me. But the phone works two ways."  
  
"That's true. But as I recall it wasn't my turn to call."  
  
"What?"  
  
Jess' eyes turn glossy, but he quickly shakes it off. "Nothing. It's just you know when you left for college you told me you'd keep in touch."  
  
"...and I did."  
  
"Yea for a few months. Every Sunday night I'd hear from you. One week you'd call, the next I'd call, well you were there you know."  
  
"Jess…"  
  
Jess holds up his hand to stop her from speaking. "So after a few months we lost touch, understandable; you had school, and the paper...and Dean. Jess scoffs at the thought of Dean. The last time I called you, he answered the phone."  
  
"Wha—  
  
"It took a few minutes of off-set remarks for him to realize who it was. When he figured it out, got pretty peeved. Told me I shouldn't be talking to you, I'd just mess up everything anyway. You weren't home I guess. But I don't know I guess I figured ol' bagboy was right, I had nothing to offer you. You'd moved on, and well I hadn't.  
  
"I never—  
  
"Then you came back for the opening and you've just broken up with Dean. I could have pulled a classic Jess and made a move, but a year of college showed me that that was the wrong thing to do. So when the night was over I left you my number and address, so you could come talk to me when you were ready. I left it up to you…and you made your decision, I never did hear from you."  
  
"I-I'm sorry." Rory looks towards her feet.  
  
"Not as sorry as I am."  
  
Rory looks up at Jess, tears are gathering in her eyes.  
  
"This your place?" Jess says quietly pointing to the building in front of them.  
  
"Yea." Rory whispers.  
  
"Goodnight Rory, maybe I'll see you at Sean's next party."  
  
"If you can call it that." She replies quietly  
  
Jess takes her hand and pulls her into a hug. He releases her and starts back towards Sean's. Rory stands there watching him go, just as she had two years ago. Her tears began to flow freely now, unable to control them; she presses her face to her jacket, then turns to go inside. 


	3. Danish Day

*Jess is walking back towards Sean's/Tristan's apartment. He is lost in thought, scenes from his past flooding his mind.  
  
*Outside the apartment.  
  
"I thought I hurt someone out here, it's late man, why don't you just crash on the couch.  
  
*Within a few minutes a blanket and a pillow have been set up on the couch. Jess has gone to his car and returned w/ a backpack. He is now stretched across the couch leafing through the pages of an old book, with yellowed pages.  
  
"Alright, well, I have to be up early so I'm going to get some sleep." Sean says as he shuffles towards his room.  
  
"K, night man."  
  
"You should stick around tomorrow, I got this thing in the morning but after that, we can hang out some more."  
  
"Sounds good." Jess smiles faintly at his best friend. Sean's leaves and goes to his room. Tristan emerges from the kitchen. He walks over to the couch and sits along the back of it; he faces Jess.  
  
"So you seem to have a knack for clearing the room." Tristan smirks at Jess who ignores him.  
  
"You know it's funny."  
  
"What is?" Jess says annoyed with Tristan.  
  
"I thought Paris and I were the only ones who could piss Mar-I mean Rory off, but you sir, are the master."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Touchy."  
  
"You don't know anything about it, so just drop it."  
  
"Seriously, I'm sorry. So what's that you're reading?"  
  
"Huh? Oh I'm not reading it, just looking through it, I've probably read this thing a couple hundred times." Jess smiles to himself.  
  
"Well what book are you looking at?" Tristan asks not amused.  
  
"Oliver Twist."  
  
Tristan rolls his eyes. 'Not another classics Junkie."  
  
Jess grins broadly, "Fraid so." Tristan sulks out of the room, Jess puts his book away and goes to sleep.  
  
*7am Rory's dorm room. Rory wakes up and looks at the clock. She yawns, stretches and walks towards the kitchen. She sniffs the air and sighs as she smells coffee brewing. She hears Paris moving around in the kitchen.  
  
"Paris, what are you making? Rory doesn't wait for a reply and continues to talk. "I hope its muffins of some sort."  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't' make any muffins, but I have Danishes, would you like a Danish?"  
  
Rory jumps as she hears the voice, that is not Paris, but Jess sitting in the kitchen.  
  
"God! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Paris let me in before she left for the library. So how about some coffee."  
  
"Uh sure. Um aren't you supposed to be-?  
  
"Back home?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Yea well, Sean refused to let me leave, held me hostage so I had no choice but to stay."  
  
"And you're here now because…"  
  
"…Because, I wanted to see you before I left...and I thought I could win you over with Danish." Jess looks expectantly at Rory.  
  
"Well you were right." Rory smiles at jess, grabs a Danish off the counter and sits next to him.  
  
*The next ½ hr passes quickly the two friends reminiscing and catching up.  
  
"So, tell me Mr. big time newspaper writer, what made you write that incredible piece?"  
  
"You actually?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, I mean I'd read a bunch of the classic before but about a year and a half ago I came across the copy of Oliver Twist you gave me...you know with the liner notes in it…and I was inspired, I guess."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Don't act so surprised."  
  
They stare at each other, not knowing what else to say. Unknown to them Paris enters.  
  
"Damn Library, people are animals."  
  
"Wha-oh, hi Paris." Rory gets up and moves towards the coffee maker."  
  
"Well, I'm going to go, I've got to meet Sean in a half hour, and then I'm going home."  
  
"Oh." Rory looks towards her shoes, disappointment in her eyes. Jess approaches her, and they embrace.  
  
"I'm glad we got to see each other again, Rory."  
  
"Me too, Jess. Thanks for the Danish."  
  
"Anytime." Jess eyes light up as an idea suddenly comes to his mind. "Uh you know, I recently bought this new apartment, and Sean was going to come by and see it next weekend, you and Paris should tag along."  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Yea, it'll be fun, what do you say Paris?"  
  
Paris looks from Jess to Rory. "Uh, yea sounds great."  
  
"Ok, then I'll see you guys next week." Jess hugs Rory one more time then leaves.  
  
Paris turns to Rory who is still wearing her piggy pajamas, "So what's going on?"  
  
Rory smiles slightly, "nothing."  
  
Paris gives Rory an annoyed look, and then heads to her room. Rory walk over to the window and watches as Jess cuts across the courtyard. "Well what do you know…Dodger's come back?" Rory says silently to herself before following suit and entering her room. 


	4. Past and Present

Later that day (Saturday) Lane's Apartment.  
  
*Rory and Lane have lunch just about every Saturday, to catch up with one another. At current time they are immersed in a conversation about Lane's new boyfriend—who is not Korean.  
  
"..And he's so nice, a really hot, he's got dark brown eyes like Pat Monohan, a smile like Johnny Reznick, and amazing brown hair…and he's in a band! A band Rory!" Lane gushes at Rory  
  
"And he's not a doctor."  
  
"Well, no-  
  
"And definitely not Korean."  
  
"Definitely not. When have I ever dated anyone who fit my mother's criteria?"  
  
"Point made. So where'd you meet him?"  
  
"This little coffee place on campus, his band was playing...their know as Parallel Universe."  
  
"Catchy."  
  
"So he's a music major too, and he's got an amazing voice."  
  
"Well, I'm happy for you."  
  
"So…what's new in the life of Rory Gilmore?"  
  
"Nothing really." Rory looks shyly at her best friend  
  
Rory reaches across the table for the Phish Food. "Actually, you'll never guess who I saw last night, and well actually had breakfast with this morning." Lane shrugs, paying more attention to her cherry Garcia then her friend. "Jess." A clunk is heard as Lane drops her spoon, and looks up at her friend, her mouth full of ice cream.  
  
"Gjesh?" Lane swallows hard and then continues. "Jess, Rebel with out a cause of Stars Hollow, Nephew of everyone's favorite diner owner, secret love of Rory Gilmore—  
  
"Shut up, Lane."  
  
Lane sits up intent on listening to her friend. "So what happen how is he?"  
  
"Well, I was at Tristan's Last night—  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Not now, Lane, I refuse to go through that whole conversation again…besides he apparently seeing some physics major. Anyway he invited us over because he was having a party and it turned out that Jess was there."  
  
"Why was he there?"  
  
"Apparently he's Sean's best friend, the one that he always talks about but noone ever sees."  
  
"Wow, little Sean, Sean that's allergic to dust and has seen star wars 300 times, is best friends with Jess."  
  
"I know weird right. So anyway it was really weird, we kind of got into a fight."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know, he was angry at me for not calling him--\  
  
"But you did call him."  
  
"Yea, but he doesn't know that…and he's not going to, Lane."  
  
"So is he still seeing that Becca person?"  
  
"I don't know, I don't think so, I mean he brought me Danish this morning, so that would mean no right, but he could have been being nice. Ugh I don't know!"  
  
"Ok, Rory, calm down."  
  
"I can't Lane, I don't know what I'm doing, that night that I called him, that was the worst time of my life. I still wake up at night hearing her voice."  
  
"Rory, stop, don't put yourself through this again."  
  
"He told me to call him, I call and this-this woman answers after 10 minutes of banter she tells me he's getting married. He'd never even mentioned me to her, not even once."  
  
Lane sits next to Rory and hugs her. "I know, but you don't know what happened, he could have broken it off for all you know."  
  
Rory whimpers. "That's true, I mean I could find out, we are going to see him on Friday."  
  
"See, so you'll go in there, see if there's a picture on his night stand of a woman, and that'll be your answer. Now here, eat this." Lane hands Rory, the Cherry Garcia and carefully changes the subject.  
  
*Jess Apartment.  
  
**Jess turns his keys and walks inside, he looks up from the door and standing in front of him is a busty blonde dressed in a red sundress.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked dejectedly.  
  
"Well, this is my apartment too."  
  
"How do you figure that, I haven't seen you in what 3 month?"  
  
"I went home, you know that. My mother was s-  
  
"Sick, yea I know, its funny for a women as sick as she is, your mother sounded perfectly fine when she called looking for you last month on her way to her sky diving group."  
  
"Well I-  
  
"Look, I don't care. You don't love, me fine, just have your stuff out by Friday morning."  
  
A livid smirk passes over the young woman's face. "I paid the down payment on this damn place, and 3 months worth of rent, so this place is more mine then is yours."  
  
Jess' face goes blank, and then his eyes narrow. "Don't be childish, you barely spent a week here since we bought the place."  
  
"Yea well, now I'm back, and I want to get my life together…with a real man." Jess stares at the spiteful women, trying to remember why he'd ever proposed to her. "So, You have Your stuff out of here, in an hour." Becca's smirk broadens.  
  
Jess shakes his head in frustration. "Heart of Saint Becca, honestly."  
  
"Shut up. I'm going out, I'll be back at 8, you better be gone or I'll call the cops." Becca walks over to the door and hurries out.  
  
*Within minutes Jess is putting things in to his suv. In the time it takes him to gather his belongings Jess realizes that has been living in someone else's home, the apartment was never his, it was filled with all of her junk, and the bare minimum of his stuff she'd allowed him to keep. As he shoved things into the back seat, a sense of relief spread through Jess. He was finally free of the one person who brought out the worst in him. He'd only proposed because he thought that's what you were supposed to do when you've been dating someone for over a year. What love their was in their relationship had dissolved a long time ago, Becca had taken up with some guy in marketing 6 months ago, and since then Jess had heard from her three times. Packing the last garbage bag of clothes, Jess stops suddenly remembering that he had nowhere to go. Picking up the phone he dials a number.  
  
"Hi, Sean?" 


	5. Dodger on the doorstep

*Rory's/Paris' apartment  
  
*It's 9pm, Paris is just returning from the library. Rory is sitting on the couch watching America's Sweethearts.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"What are you watc-oh not that again." Paris says grumpily.  
  
"Be quiet, it's a great movie, besides I needed a movie night ok?"  
  
Paris looks at her roommate, studying her face. "Sure. Well I'm going to bed, I've got to be up earlier I've my internship tomorrow."  
  
"Ok. Hey throw me my pillow, I think I'm just going to sleep out here…Oh and Sean left a message for you to call him."  
  
"Her you go, thanks." Paris takes the phone and dials it."  
  
*There is a knock at the door. Rory gets up and answers it, finding Jess standing in front of her.  
  
"Jess."  
  
"Rory"  
  
"You're wet."  
  
"It's raining."  
  
"Oh. Well, come in."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"What are you doing here."  
  
"Begging for a piece of floor to sleep on?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"There was no room in the inn."  
  
"No Bible references please. Seriously what happened?"  
  
"Everything happened."  
  
"Drink?"  
  
"Anything but water please. I got kicked out of my place, and then went to Sean's, but that Dugrey guy had someone over, it's so damn loud there I couldn't sleep...and I need to sleep. "  
  
"Tristan had someone over? A women someone?"  
  
Jess ignores Rory's inquiry Please, just let me sleep on the floor, it's good enough for me really, I just need sleep, I'm doing an interview tomorrow for the paper, and I got to be up early."  
  
Dazed Rory replies, "S-sure, take the couch."  
  
*Rory takes a blanket out of the closet and sets up the couch for Jess. She says good night, informs Paris of the situation and then gets changed and goes into her room.  
  
*20 minutes later  
  
Rory is reading a book, The TV is on, but muted.  
  
Rory abruptly closes her book and turns off the light. She lies down, watching the floor, waiting for sleep to come. As she examines the wooden floor, a pair of bare feet come into view.  
  
"I can't sleep."  
  
Rory pulls her blanket close to her as she sits up acknowledging Jess' presence. "And?"  
  
"Well when I can't sleep I usually put on music, but since I'm guessing the Queen mother in there will wig, I need something else."  
  
"Alright come on." Rory gets out if bed pretending to be annoyed but secretly excited that Jess is there. She takes her book and heads towards the living room. Jess follows.  
  
Jess sits on the couch, Rory settles in besides him. She opens her book and proceeds to read quietly to Jess.  
  
*10 minutes later.  
  
Jess is not listening to the story, but rather reading Rory's face, studying her mouth and the creases that appeared when she put emphasis on words. Jess smiles and then interrupts Rory's sentence.  
  
"Do you know, I remember the last time I heard you read out loud."  
  
"You do?" Rory says, looking surprised.  
  
"It was the summer of jr. year. Dean had gone to Chicago for a week, and I guess you got lonely. I found you sitting on the bridge, book in hand."  
  
"Oh yea. And you said read to me Rory."  
  
"That I did, and you read for almost an hour out loud to me, then your watch beeped and left to go out with Lane."  
  
"Wonder Boys."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That was the book I read to you."  
  
"I thought it was Midnight in the Garden of Good and evil." Jess commented nonchalantly  
  
"No, it wasn't because you kept interrupting about how this was a book for dope smokers, and I lectured you."  
  
"Ah yes Rory Gilmore, the famous nagger, goes on for hours."  
  
At this Rory playfully smacks him on the arm. He catches her hand in his. For a moment time stops as the two lost souls reconnect. Silence ensues. Rory breaks the silence.  
  
"Well, I think you should be able to get some sleep now."  
  
"Huh-oh yea thanks Rory."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight, Rory." As Jess watches her retreat he smiles. As if he were a patient coming out of a coma, a thousand memories come flooding back to Jess, his body shakes and his heart beets fast…the immediate results of rediscovering his love for Rory Gilmore. 


	6. The Evil one meets the Artful Dodger

*Rory's apartment 5am.  
  
Paris is sitting silently in the kitchen reading the paper, Rory was got little sleep tip toes in and heads towards the coffee. Jess is lying motionless on the couch fast asleep.  
  
"Hey." Rory addresses Paris.  
  
"Morning. So what time does Rip Van Winkle need to get up?" Paris says wryly.  
  
"Um, 6."  
  
"So, what happened?"  
  
"I don't know what you're referring to and lower your voice." Rory says pointing in Jess' direction.  
  
"I'm referring to the fact that mister MIA suddenly shows up at your doorstep at 9pm...And you spend half the night gallivanting around the living room, giggling your head off."  
  
Rory stares hard at Paris. "Stop it. Don't do this, Paris,"  
  
"Why not. You obviously feel something for him otherwise you wouldn't have left the party so early on Friday."  
  
Jess' eyes open suddenly becoming aware of his surroundings, he doesn't move and listens intently as the two girls converse.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I don't know Rory, you tell me. I mean how many of those stupid "get togethers" have you dragged me to this year?"  
  
"What, you like Sean, I just thought I'd help you spend some time with him."  
  
"That's a lie. You have a thing for Tristan…or did until prince charming showed up."  
  
"I'd hardly call Jess, prince charming…and so what, is it a crime to be attracted to someone who—  
  
"Sleeps around?" Rory and Paris turn suddenly becoming aware of Jess' presence."  
  
"Shut up, you don't even know him Jess." Rory says aggravated  
  
"I think I got to know him pretty well last night…at least I saw enough of him to know him pretty well…In my experience the only people who answer their door completely nude, are the ones who pride themselves on having casual sex?"  
  
Rory grits her teeth managing to say, "Enough."  
  
Jess' face softens when he looks into Rory's eyes, "I'm sorry, I just never expected you to be the kind of person who depend a guy like that."  
  
"Yea, well I never expected that you'd become a guy like THAT."  
  
Jess, shakes out his hair n confusion, "W-what?"  
  
"Forget it. Rory walks made a beeline for the door, grabbing her jacket and promptly heading out slamming the door behind her.  
  
Jess stares at the door for the moment while Paris eyes him maliciously, "Well?"  
  
"What?" Jess says agitated.  
  
"You really are a jerk if you don't go after her." Paris points towards the door.  
  
"Right." Jess opens the door and leaves.  
  
*Harvard Courtyard  
  
Rory's thoughts  
  
Why did I get so upset? He's right about Tristan…as hard as he tries he's never going to change…but who is he to talk, he strung me along, goes off and gets engaged and then is on my doorstep looking for a place to stay. Who does that? What happened to his fiancée…who kicked him out of HIS apartment?  
  
*Rory's thoughts are interrupted as she sees Tristan bidding farewell, to thin brunette wearing overalls.  
  
Tristan suddenly turns his attention to Rory, "Mary, what a nice surprise, I'm just about finished here, how about coffee?"  
  
Rory stares Tristan down. "I mean the real coffee, not the philosophical kind." Rory continues to walk as Tristan trails behind him. "Come on, what is going to hurt?"  
  
"Plenty…and I just can't handle that right now. Good-bye Tristan. She continues to walk without glancing backwards.  
  
"It's that Jed guy isn't it?"  
  
Rory stops. "Why does everyone think they know what my problem is. You people have no idea."  
  
"Ah, but you're wrong, you see precious Rory Gilmore never gets angry, never gets sad, she's always a happy, peppy little squirrel...suddenly James Dean comes to town and your tail goes all flat."  
  
Rory turns towards Tristan not noticing the tears in her eyes. "I'm not a squirrel"  
  
Tristan is stunned by Rory's unconcealed emotion—something Rory very rarely shared with the world. "He really hurt you didn't he?" Rory begins to shake slightly, the memories of the past year coming back to her. She simply nods. Tristan grabs Rory, and pulls her gently into a hug. "I'm sorry I didn't know. Now come on, pretty girls don't cry, it's not in their nature…let's going get you some coffee." The two head in the direction of the campus coffee house.  
  
*They emerge an hour and 5 cups of coffee later, Rory slightly calmer then before.  
  
"Thanks Tristan."  
  
"Any time."  
  
Jess turns the corner as the two embrace, Jess stops just in time to see Tristan move closer and kiss Rory. Jess shakes his fist in anger and then silently walks away. If he had waited a moment longer, he would have understood that the kiss was not that of love, but one of friendship between two people who finally understood where they fit in each others lives.  
  
*Rory's Apartment  
  
Rory returns home to find a note on the door  
  
Rory,  
  
Went to lunch with Sean. Be back at 5.  
  
Paris.  
  
As Rory opens the door her foot kicks something across the room. Rory goes to pick it up realizing that it's a book…Jess' copy of Oliver Twist. A scrap of paper is attached to the cover. It reads:  
  
Oliver,  
  
I finally figured out where you fit in this story, you're the Oliver of my life. The innocent one, delicate but destined for greatness…you spend your time with low lives like, me…the artful Dodger. I don't understand why, and I don't think I ever will…you're a mystery. I'm sorry that I offended you, I really didn't mean to…I guess I was just being myself, a jerk. I guess I was stupid to come back, what was I expecting? It's not like I was ever any good to you, Tristan now, I'm sure he does a lot for you. He's your saviour and I'm just a hoodlum I guess. Well I hope you live a happily life Rory Gilmore. I have decided it is best if I stay out of it, so I'm leaving, for good. Don't worry I'll find a corner somewhere that I can make my own. Make the best of the world we live in. I love you always.  
  
Forever in your debts,  
  
Dodger.  
  
Rory takes the paper, in her hand and throws it on the couch, she heads to the phone and dials a number.  
  
"Hello, Sean?"  
  
"I'm sorry Rory, he hasn't called me. I'll let you know if I hear from him."  
  
"Ok. Thank you. Good-bye." Rory hangs up the phone and crumples to the floor, sobbing loudly, 


	7. Life goes on...or does it?

A?N—I made up the name of the paper mentioned b/c I'm to lazy to look up a real Connecticut newspaper.  
  
*Rory's Apartment hours later. Lane is there, sitting on the couch reading a magazine, while Rory sits on the floor flipping aimlessly through the channels, waiting for the phone to ring.  
  
After ten minutes of dead silence, Lane breaks the silence.  
  
"So what are you going to say if he calls you?"  
  
"I don't think he's going to call, must I make you read the damn letter over again."  
  
"No thank you, but really Rory, have you thought about that?"  
  
"I don't know, I don't even know how I feel about him. Is it possible to miss someone who brings out the worst in you?"  
  
Lane stairs firmly at her friend, "Come on, the worst? I wouldn't go that far."  
  
"Well then Lane what does he do to me? He'll be the most wonderful caring person one minute and then he'll be tearing you down the next? What is that?"  
  
"I think that's called making you work for his affection. I mean, he's not like the other people you've dated. Dean had a perfect record, never did anything wrong, and then there was Tom, the nice bookstore clerk…who had dinner with his entire extended family every Sunday? Jess, on the other hand has never had a close relationship with anybody, so it's got to be hard for him to understand how to have one. I mean who knows the last time Jess even spoke to his mother. The only relative he speaks to is Luke—  
  
"Luke! That's it…Luke, might know where Jess is…I mean that would make sense right?" Rory doesn't wait for an answer; she scrambles to the phone and dials the diner.  
  
"Luke's Diner." The gruff voice of Luke answers the phone.  
  
"Luke? It's Rory."  
  
A confused sounding voice replies, "Oh hi, is everything ok?"  
  
"Uh yea, why?"  
  
"I don't know, I just don't remember you ever calling here before."\  
  
"Oh well, actually I was wondering if you had heard from Jess?"  
  
"No…should I have?"  
  
"Well, no he just left me a message that he was going away but he didn't leave a number."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, I haven't heard from him since last week."  
  
"Alright, well please if he calls you let him know I was looking for him."  
  
"Ok, I'll do that. Goodbye."  
  
"Bye, Luke."  
  
*Luke's diner  
  
Luke hangs up the phone.  
  
"Thanks, Luke."  
  
"Look, I don't know what you did, and I don't think I want to, but that girl seemed really upset."  
  
"Yea, well that's what happens when people spend too much time around me." Jess sighs.  
  
"So, are you staying over?"  
  
"No, I just needed to get away for a little while, I'll be leaving soon."  
  
*3 weeks later—a Saturday afternoon  
  
Lane's house—Rory and Lane are eating Chinese food  
  
"So you seemed to get along well with Matt last night." Lane says pryingly to friend.  
  
"Yea, he seems like a nice guy." Rory replies drifting off a bit.  
  
Lane puts down her fork. "Oh my God, not this again."  
  
"What, Lane?"  
  
"That look, the he's not Jess so it doesn't matter look. It's been almost a month Rory and you haven't heard from him once."  
  
"I know…but—  
  
"Rory, I understand, but you have to at least try and enjoy life. You can't let this whole thing dictate your life."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So what do you say, Me, You, Ryan, and Matt go out tonight?"  
  
Rory looks dejectedly at Lane. "Ok, but no more bowling, lets go to some place that we don't have to change our shows."  
  
"I know! Let's go to that club downtown…what's the name of it… Jacques'."  
  
"Oh yea. That place looks like fun."  
  
*9:00pm Jacques' club  
  
*The two couples are sitting around a small table  
  
"See, Ror, I told you this place would be fun."  
  
"It really is nice, and the music doesn't suck."  
  
"Speaking of that, how about a dance pretty lady?" Jack intercepts  
  
"Sure." Jack leads Lane out on the dance floor, leaving Rory and Matt to talk.  
  
"So, Lane was telling me you're the editor of the Harvard University paper. "  
  
"Huh? Oh yea, I've always loved writing, since I was a little kid."  
  
"Really? Me too, for me it's not a chore going to work, because I love what I do."  
  
"What do you do?"  
  
"I have a column in the Gazette actually, I write the Java Talk."  
  
"You're kidding, I read that column every Saturday morning. It's great. My mom saves every one of your columns, she says you're the only writer who knows anything about anything." Rory gushes and then blushes turning towards the figures dancing nearby.  
  
"What do you say? Feel like busting a move?"  
  
""Uh, yea you know what. Ok." The two head towards the dance floor; Rory walks slowly shedding the guilt of the last few weeks as she follows Matt onto the floor.  
  
As they dance, a waitress passes by heading for a table in the back.  
  
"Here again I see."  
  
"Yea well, this is the quietest place I know."  
  
"Funny, seems to me a guy like you would be jumping 'round a place like this."  
  
The customer's eyes glaze slightly as his thoughts wonder momentarily. "You ok, Sweet cheeks?"  
  
"Wh-uh yea. Sorry, my mind was somewhere else."  
  
"Hey, it's alright. You know I get off in ten minutes, maybe we could do something then."  
  
The young man processes the offer in his mind but declines. "No, not to night…(squinting at the name tag on the women's shirt) Kylie; I really should try and finish this up."  
  
"I've been meaning to ask you that, for weeks now I've served you drinks at this table every night, and it's always the same thing, all you do is sit here with paper s all over the place drinking Smirnoff's and staring into to space, so what is all this stuff.?"  
  
"Just ideas, memories, hopes, you know it's my life…put down on paper."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"I've kind of hit a road block though, I don't know how to end it all. So you know what I'm going just pay for my drink and leave...do you take credit cards?" He takes out his visa a card and holds it out for the waitress. She takes it from him and looks down at the card.  
  
"Sure do. See you tomorrow Mr. Marino." 


	8. Old and New obsessions

A/N—Jess' Pen name comes from the book Catcher in the Rye—Rory made reference in a past epi about Jess being like Holden Caulfield—the main character so that's why he chose it.  
  
6 months later—Time has passed quickly in Connecticut. Rory still lives in the apartment with Paris, although Paris is hardly ever there. She spends most of the time at Sean's as the two have been officially dating for 5 months. Lane is still dating Ryan, who was finally introduced to Mrs. Kim a month ago. Although she is still very upset that he is neither a doctor nor Korean, she is warming up to him. Rory has started substitute teaching at a high school nearby. Matt has become a very close friend of Rory's and has basically taken the place of Paris in her absence. Jess has been given a weekly column in the Connecticut Times, under the pen name Jess Holden. His book is being published, although it still being edited.  
  
Matt's apartment  
  
Lane, Ryan and Rory are seated around the couch as Matt searches through the newspaper for the movie listings.  
  
"So what do you guys want to see?"  
  
"Let's see something suspenseful." Ryan answers.  
  
"No, Let's see the new Harry Potter." Rory answers with hope.  
  
"I will not sit through that." Lane replies dryly.  
  
"Alright then…X Men 3 it is." Matt says matter-of-factly.  
  
*Movie theatre  
  
Lane and Ryan have gone to get snacks while Rory and Matt hold the seats.  
  
"I can't believe you brought the newspaper to the movies." Matt chimed in.  
  
"Well, I figured we'd be sitting here for a while, besides I didn't get to finish this interesting article…besides I left my movie book at my place."  
  
"What's the article about?"  
  
"The rain."  
  
"What?"  
  
Rory turns towards Matt in excitement ready to discuss her newest obsession. "Well, there's this great column in the Times called Random Thoughts. There's a new column every Tuesday morning. I started reading it a few months ago when I saw what the authors name was—  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"His name, well his last name is Holden, like Holden Caulfield, anyway he writes amazing insightful pieces…and this one's about the rain and how represents so many different things."  
  
"Sounds real interesting" Matt replies rolling his eyes. Rory swats him with the paper as Lane and Ryan return and the movie starts.  
  
*Next Day Downtown Office building  
  
"So, what do you think?"  
  
"I think, the new pages are good, the only thing I'd work on is this last chapter…it needs a proper ending."  
  
"I know, I know…I just blocked, I get to a certain part, and I just can't write anymore. What am I going to Selah? My deadlines in two weeks."  
  
"It'll be fine, take the weekend rest, don't work just go see a movie, veg out and Monday you'll come in nice and ready to finish it."  
  
"Yea. Ok. I'll see you Monday Sel."  
  
"Oh, Jess?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Your article kicked this week, I loved the part about rain being the angst a teenager creates for them self."  
  
"I'm glad you liked it."  
  
*Jess leaves the building, as he heads out it starts to rain, rather than call a cab, he embraces the rain and walks towards home. He stops, noticing the green park bench across the street; he crosses over and sits down upon the now soaked bench. A week ago he had spent an hour here observing the passersby as the attempted to avoid the rain. He'd gone home that night and written his latest column. As he sits there, his attention turns to the small coffee shop directly across the street. He squints his eyes towards the door, as the petite body of Rory Gilmore exited. His heart beats fast and he gets up suddenly hoping not to be seen.  
  
*As Rory leaves the shop, she starts to walk and then stops; She feels his eyes upon her. She knows that Jess is near by. She turns just as he walks away. She watches as the back of his head disappears into the crowd. She takes out her cell and dials Matt.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi. Put coffee on, I'm coming over.  
  
*10 minutes later Rory arrives at Matt's drenched.  
  
"My God, what happened? Did the car break down? You could have called I would've come get you."  
  
"I-I walked actually. I was in the bookstore, and then I went to get coffee, and by the time I'd gotten out of there it was pouring."  
  
"Oh, Well, do you want to change, it probably wouldn't look to good going to work with pneumonia "  
  
"Yea. That'd be great."  
  
Matt points Rory towards the bedroom, and hands her a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt. Matt pours coffee as Rory gets changed. When she reappears moments later, they take their coffee over to the couch.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So." Rory repeats.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I saw him, again."  
  
"Get serious."  
  
"I am."  
  
"Where was he this time? In the club, at the bookstore, I know in conservatory with the candle stick right?"  
  
"Funny. I swear I really saw him. He was walking down the street."  
  
"You have got to let this go."  
  
"Matt it wouldn't have—  
  
"Worked out anyway. I know. I'm over that now. Rory stares hard at Matt. He laughs slightly "Honestly, I am. We're friends, best friends and that's it, besides I'm with Jenna now."  
  
"I know, but you're still being very big brotherly"  
  
"Yea, well. You've given so much up for this guy, the guy who left, and never came back. It's been six months; you have to move on. You have a lot to offer, and you can't let the guilt that this guy has left you with hold you back."  
  
"I know, you're right." Rory says dejectedly.  
  
"Hey cheer up, your good friend Matt Man himself, has just the thing to make your day."  
  
"Oh yea?"  
  
"Yep, there's that big gala Saturday, for the retiring editor of the paper, you know the one where all the employees of the local papers are going to be...including Mr. Holden himself."  
  
"Yea..." Rory replies trying to hide her excitement.  
  
"Well, I talked to Jenna this morning, her cousin's baby showers been moved up to Saturday so she can't go, and I refuse to go dateless."  
  
"You mean...I'm going to get to meet…  
  
"The only man you've shown any interest in since April."  
  
Rory gets up and hugs her friend.  
  
"I have to go call Lane, we've got to go shopping."  
  
"Alright, have fun I'll call you later ok." Matt calls to Rory as she hurries out the door.  
  
*Saturday night 7:30  
  
Matt and Rory have just taken their seats at the Gala, Rory feels slightly out of place despite the fact that she appropriately dressed in a dark blue fitted evening gown with high heeled sandals.  
  
"Hey, did I mention that you look great tonight?"  
  
"About a thousand times."  
  
"Oh. Well you do. Feel like a drink?"  
  
"I'll pass."  
  
"Ok, I'll be back." Matt heads towards the bar. He returns moments later excitedly motioning towards Rory. "Come on?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's here."  
  
"You mean…  
  
"You r future husband, that's right. Tim introduced me. Did you know that Holden was a pen name?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea." Matt takes Rory's hand leading towards the bar. As they reach it, Rory notices a medium height man standing with his back to them.  
  
That must be him. She says to her self, as Matt taps him on the shoulder. The man turns around revealing his face. Rory's eyes grow big as she clutches Matt's arm.  
  
"Jess Marino, this is Rory Gilmore." Matt noticing the silence turns towards Rory, he has no idea that this is Rory knows this man. She'd never mentioned Jess' last name before, he had always been referred to as Jess, and nothing more.  
  
"I-I have to go." And with those words Rory turns and walks away, Matt following behind. When they are out of eat shot Matt speaks.  
  
"What was that? It's not that big of a deal. He's just a writer, not a celebrity, there's no reason to be afraid of him Ror—  
  
"Matt, that was Jess. Holden is jess. I can't believe it."  
  
"Oh my God. I'm sorry." He grabs hold of Rory as she begins to cry. Lost in the encirclement, they don't hear the footsteps behind them.  
  
"Rory, can I please talk to you?" The gruff voice was unmistakably Jess'. Rory looks up, letting go of Matt.  
  
"I don't know." 


	9. Conversation

*Outside the Banquet Hall.  
  
"Please Rory, it's important."  
  
Matt looks from Rory to Jess and back again, he sees the pain in Rory's eyes, and the longing in Jess'. "I'm going to go inside and get another drink, are you going to be ok?" He says looking at Rory.  
  
"Yea, I'll be there in a minute." She nods at Matt as he leaves; She looks back at Jess and then at the floor, trying to keep her composure. "Well?"  
  
"I missed you." Jess says with great feeling.  
  
"So, why'd you leave then?"  
  
"I didn't have that much of a choice now did I?"  
  
Rory looks towards the ground again shaking her head in disbelief, "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I saw you Rory, with that blonde jackass. He was all over you, and that was what only an hour after you claimed that you weren't with him?"  
  
"Your right, he was all over, consoling me for having to put up with your garbage…you didn't even take the time to consider what was going on. You wrote a damn note and left.  
  
Jess' eyes soften for a moment, when a thought enters his mind, "I didn't know what else to do. By the time I saw you there…with him, my mind was already racing, I couldn't just stand there and watch everything crumble could I? An hour before hand you were defending this guy as if he's a saint and treating me as if I should be put in front of a fire, and then I see the two of you together, A guy can only take so much." There's silence for a moment as the two attempt to read the others face. "Rory?"  
  
"Yea?" Rory says inaudibly.  
  
"Why did you say that I was a guy like that?"  
  
Rory's eyes go glassy as the complete details of that morning 6 months ago come back to her. She starts to speak but stops. "Jes—I…."  
  
"Some on, something made you say it."  
  
"I called you…about 6 months after I saw you at my mom's inn."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Some girl picked up—  
  
"Oh God. What did she tell you?"  
  
"She asked who I was, and when I said I was a friend of yours, she said 'That's odd, he's never mentioned you.'" Tears are flowing freely down Rory's face as she relived the single worst moment she'd ever experienced. "S-she said you were getting married…and I-I—  
  
Rory, begins to sob uncontrollably Jess is there to grab her before her knees give in. "Rory, it's ok. I'm so sorry. I never knew, she didn't tell me you called—  
  
Rory breaks away from Jess. "I couldn't take it, Jess. I called t-to tell you I missed you, and I wanted to see you."  
  
These words sting Jess as he recalls all of the time he'd wasted. "I thought you didn't care about me, that's why I was such a jerk. I thought you'd given up on me. If I had only known—  
  
"That phone call broke my heart, when you came back, I couldn't bare to subject myself to that kind of rejection again." Rory's words trail off, as she looks at jess; his eyes tearing.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't want to put you through anymore pain." Jess looks at Rory, her face flushed from crying. He turns to leave.  
  
"If you don't want to hurt me then don't leave again." Rory calls to him.  
  
He turns and rushes to her. She grabs hold of his neck. The two remain in a tight embrace until Matt comes out a half hour later.  
  
"Is everything ok?"  
  
Rory wipes her face as Jess shakes Matt's hand. "Thanks man."  
  
"If my services are no longer required, I think I'm going to head home, I have a phone call to make." Matt smiles in Rory's direction.  
  
"Ok. I love you. I'll call you in the morning."  
  
Rory watches Matt leave, as Jess gently takes her hand.  
  
"You ready to go?" Rory nods at Jess and he escort her to his car.  
  
*Rory's apartment.  
  
"Good, Paris isn't home."  
  
"Over at Sean's?"  
  
"How'd you know about that?"  
  
"Well, we are best friends."  
  
"…but he told me he hadn't spoken to you since the last time you were here."  
  
"Right…last month."  
  
Rory's eyes widen. "You mean, you've been here since—  
  
"April, yes. I asked Sean not to tell you about it, because I knew it'd just cause problems."  
  
"Oh. So, going a month without talking to your best friend, what's that about?"  
  
"Well, when your book is being published in another month, you really don't have that much time to hang around and chill."  
  
"Y-you wrote a book? What's it about?"  
  
Jess sniggers, and then puts his arms out. "This."  
  
Rory smiles, "I told you, you'd make something of yourself."  
  
"Yea, 5 yeas later."  
  
  
  
A/N deffinatly not the end, just a nice place to stop it right now ( 


	10. Run Away Rory

*2 months later.  
  
Rory's Apartment  
  
Paris walks in, a broad smile on her face. She sees Rory on the couch reading a book; her face turns solemn  
  
Rory turns her head toward the door. "Oh, hey."  
  
"Hi Rory, can I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure." Rory puts her book down and pats the couch signaling Paris to sit down. "What's up?"  
  
"Well, tonight at dinner…Sean asked me to marry him."  
  
"Oh my God! That's great, congratulations." Rory says as she hugs her friend.  
  
"Well, I told him I wasn't comfortable getting married, before we've lived together, for a few months."  
  
"I see—  
  
"I mean 50% of all marriages end in divorce, I don't want to rush into this."  
  
"So, when are you moving in?"  
  
Paris shifts her eyes back and forth. "Two weeks."  
  
"Wow that's soon."  
  
"Look, I know you can't hold the rent here by yourself, so I'm willing to pay my half for another two months while you looks for a new roommate."  
  
"No, no Paris. It's fine really, I mean we're practically Harvard graduates; it's time for both of us to move on. I'll just find a new place."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yea, it's time." Rory smiles at Paris and they hug again.  
  
*Next morning.  
  
Rory walks out of her room and calls to Paris. "Have you seen my book, I though I left it on my night stand."  
  
"Paris left about an hour ago." Jess smiles, as Rory looks up jolted  
  
"Sorry, I borrowed your book, I came over and Paris said you were still asleep, so I went in your to get you, but you looked so comfortable, I just couldn't wake you, so I took your book to read."  
  
"Oh." Rory replies sleepily.  
  
"Coffee?"  
  
"Please." Rory replies sitting next to Jess.  
  
"So what's going on, you never sleep past 7?"  
  
"Nothing, I was just up late thinking about things."  
  
"Yea, losing a roommate must be hard, I mean you've been used to it for so long."  
  
"Talked to Sean?"  
  
"Actually, no. When I came in here this morning that girl was jacked up on coffee, my coat wasn't even off before she started on about it."  
  
Rory puts her head in her hands, half wiping away the fogginess left by sleep, half collapsing under the pressure of the situation. "Do you know how hard it's going to be to find a new place, especially one that's in my price range?"  
  
"So, don't look for a new place."  
  
"Ok, and what good will that do? I can't afford this place on my own and it's considered student housing, so once May comes, I'm out on the street anyway."  
  
"So…come live with me."  
  
"Ha, that's funny. Maybe I could rent like room downtown. Those big town houses are always—  
  
"I wasn't joking." Jess raises his eyebrows towards Rory.  
  
Rory stop dead in her tracks, "We can't do that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because…we've only been dating for 2 months."  
  
"Come on, Rory. We love each other, it's not that big of a deal is it I mean we're together all the time."  
  
"Jess, this is a big deal, my grandparents didn't live together until after they were married, and my mom has never lived with a man…ever. You've done this before, I haven't, and to be honest I don't know if I'm ready for that."  
  
"I wouldn't call what I did with Becca, living together, more or less sharing space."  
  
"Still…  
  
"Ok, fine. I understand completely. Look I've got to get to work, but I'll see you at 8 ok?"  
  
"Yea." Rory says detached.  
  
"And tomorrow, we can start looking for a little place downtown for you."  
  
"Thanks Jess."  
  
"Anything for you." Jess says as he walks out the door.  
  
2 hours later—Lane's apartment  
  
"So, let me get this straight. He asked you to move in with him, but you said no."  
  
"Well, yea. I'm not ready, Lane."  
  
"Oh, come on Rory. Who are you kidding?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You're just scared. But you have nothing to be afraid of, he's a good guy."  
  
"Can we talk about something else, please?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
*The next day—downtown—Jess has taken the day off of work to go apartment searching with Rory.  
  
"Ok, so here it is. It's very quaint, very private. Unfortunately it doesn't have a separate entrance from the rest of the house, but it does have it's own bathroom and kitchenette." The blonde presenter went on. "So I'll let you look around a bit, I'll be back in a few minutes." The women leave Jess and Rory alone in the small apartment.  
  
"This place is kind of nice." Rory says faintly.  
  
"It's a hell hole, Rory. Just like the other 8 places we've seen." Jess replies shortly.  
  
"Well, I can't expect a whole lot with my income."  
  
"I know that, but come on, this is unlivable. Stay with me, I'll take the stuff out of my office, we'll get you a bed and you can put your stuff in there—  
  
"It's not about having separate beds Jess, why are you pushing this?"  
  
Jess looks down at the floor; when he looks up again, his face is flushed. "It's funny, I didn't think I was pushing it. I thought I was making sure that my girlfriend had a decent place to stay, with someone she could trust…" Jess words trail off, as he becomes aware of Rory's true perspective. He snorts with anger. "That's it, isn't it? You don't trust me."  
  
"I never said that." Rory moves towards Jess, noticing for the first time how much he'd grown."  
  
"No, you haven't, but you said just about everything but that. Rory, I know that I haven't been the most reliable person in your life, but you have to believe that I'm done putzing around. The old Jess would have been long gone, this far into the relationship, but I'm still here."  
  
"Jess, I don't know what to say. I just can't, I'm not ready to take that step."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know." Rory's eyes are now filled with tears as she backs out of the door and leaves."  
  
"Damnit!" is all Jess can say. The presenter comes back into the room, her eyes fixated on Jess. "I'm sorry, this place just isn't right for my girlfriend. Thank you for your time." With that Jess follows suit and leaves.  
  
Stars Hollow—2pm  
  
Lorelei Gilmore answers the frantic knocks at the door.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?"  
  
Tears flood down Rory's face. "I've screwed everything up."  
  
*2 hrs later.  
  
"Sweetheart, look at me Jess understands believe me he does."  
  
"How can you say that? Ever since he found out I needed a new place; he's been pushing me to move in with him. If he understood, he wouldn't have done that."  
  
"Honey, just because he understands, that doesn't mean he accepts it. That boy loves, you, he's just doing what any person in this situation would do." Rory looks up at her mother, and Lorelei continues, "Rory, you guys have been inseparable for months. He really loves you, and I'm guessing that this whole sharing an apartment thing, was his way of showing you that he was ready to commit."  
  
"I can't believe I'm hearing this. You're defending Jess, the only person who ever came between you and your daily coffee intake."  
  
"Yea well, that was 5 years ago, people change Rory."  
  
"But what do I do? I ran out, he must hate me right now."  
  
"I doubt that, honey. Come on, go clean your face up, then we'll go to Luke's for some coffee. We'll get a movie and you can stay over. You'll drive home in the morning and talk to the boy."  
  
"Thanks, Mom" Rory heads to the bathroom as the phone rings.  
  
*5 minutes later.  
  
"Ror, I have to stop by the inn for a minute. Go to Luke's I'll meet you down there."  
  
"Ok." 5 minutes later Rory is sitting at the counter drinking her coffee.  
  
"It's great to see you. Although I thought college would have taught you a thing or two about the dangers of caffeine." Look grumbles at Rory.  
  
"Nope, sorry to say just about everyone in Harvard, including the professors are hooked."  
  
"Here, let me refill that for you." Luke takes the cup from Rory. "Damnit, out of milk. Hold on I'll get some from the back." Luke heads towards the back as Rory takes out her book. In a moments time Luke returns with a fresh cup of coffee.  
  
Rory puts her book down and looks up. "Thanks L-Jess?"  
  
"Hi."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I figured it was time that I followed the good things in my life, rather than run away from them."  
  
"Jess, I should've been honest with you."  
  
"It's ok, I shouldn't have pushed you so much."  
  
"No, I was holding on to the past. I was just so afraid, you'd leave again."  
  
"I could never. I love you."  
  
"I know. Jess?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"I want to move in with you."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yea." Rory replies as Jess hops over the counter. They kiss, as Luke reenters the diner.  
  
"Can you take it some where else? You're making m customers nauseous."  
  
"Sorry, Luke. We'll leave." Luke nods at his nephew, as they head to the door. "Oh, and Lorelei said to tell you dinners at 6."  
  
"Ok. Now go." Luke answers pointing to the door.  
  
"Wait, when did you talk to my mom?"  
  
"About an hour after you walked out on me?" Jess raises his eyebrow towards Rory.  
  
"Y-you called my mother?"  
  
"I had feeling that that you'd come here. So I wanted to let her know you were coming."  
  
"You must have done some job on her. She spent the last two hours defending your sorry butt."  
  
Jess smirks. "You think my butt is sorry?" He playfully turns to look at his behind. "I always thought it was cute."  
  
Rory laughs and then takes his hand. They walk quietly back to Lorelei's house. 


	11. The Honeymoon's over

*1 week later.  
  
"Well, that's the last of it. You are officially moved in." Jess smiles at Rory.  
  
"Great. I think I'll go take a shower."  
  
"Oh man. This is going to take some getting used to."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sharing a bathroom."  
  
"Oh come on, you were engaged for a year you had to ha—  
  
"Nope, my old place had two bathrooms."  
  
"Oh, well than you better get used to it quick." Rory Smiles as she heads down the hall.  
  
The phone rings, Jess decides to let the machine get it, as he sits down on couch reading his book. It rings 3 times before the newly recorded message begins.  
  
(Rory's Voice) Hi, You have reached 345-8975. Neither Jess or I are in so leave a message after the beep. Jess smiles at the simple message, his thoughts are interrupted suddenly by the voice on the machine.  
  
"Hello? Jess? It's your mother, I was just calling to check up on you, we obviously have a lot to talk about call me ba—  
  
"Hi, Mom."  
  
"Who was that on the machine?"  
  
Jess scratches his unshaven face and answers "Oh, uh that's Rory."  
  
"Rory who? What is she doing on your answering machine?"  
  
"Mom, you know who Rory is. You met her a few years ago. Remember, she came to visit me in New York, and for your information She moved in with me last week."  
  
"I don't remember Jess. Honestly, I'm your mother it wouldn't kill you to call and tell me these things."  
  
"Actually it might have, haven't you heard of those new explosives, sent through the telephone? For all I know you could have been some psychopath out to kill me."  
  
"Don't start Jess."  
  
"So why did you really call, mom?"  
  
"Well, I called your uncle a few days ago, and he told me you were doing real good…and well I have this thing to go to just outside of Harvard, and I thought I might come by and see you."  
  
"Mom, I'm working all this week, I don't think its really possible—  
  
"Oh come on, you can introduce me to Riley."  
  
"Rory, mom."  
  
"What kind of name is Rory, anyway?"  
  
"It's short for Lorelei." Jess says shortly.  
  
"Oh. Well, I'm coming up on Wednesday, my meeting is on Thursday, so then I figure we can spend Friday and Saturday together."  
  
"Alright, sounds fine see you wed—  
  
"Of course, I called a few hotels in the area, and everything's booked until Friday…"  
  
"Oh no. Mom, Rory's just getting settled in and—  
  
"Jess, I'm sure your little fling won't mind if I spend a few nights, I'll pack up Friday and be out of your way. You do think she can keep her panties on that long don't you?"  
  
"Look I've had enough, Rory is a nice girl. I'm sure she'd be fine with you staying here; it's just—  
  
"Great, so I'll see you Wednesday!" With that the phone clicks and Liz is off of the line.  
  
At that moment Rory appears at the bathroom door, wearing pajamas and drying her hair with a towel.  
  
"What's going on?" she inquires.  
  
Jess sits down on the couch his head in his hands. He mumbles.  
  
"What?"  
  
"My mother is coming."  
  
"Oh…well, that should be fun."  
  
"She wants to stay here."  
  
"Ok, so we'll clean up a little bit before she comes, what's the problem."  
  
"Do you have any idea, how horrible she is going to be to you?"  
  
"Well, I'm sure she's a little upset that you didn't tell her we were living together, but I think after a little bit she'll be fine with it.  
  
"You don't know my mother. Just promise me, you won't let her treat you like crap, while she's here."  
  
"Jess, I can stand up for myself, besides once she sees how happy you are she's not going to care."  
  
*Wednesday afternoon.  
  
*Liz has just arrived Jess ahs gone downstairs to grab her bags, Rory is waiting upstairs for them.  
  
A medium build brunette enters the apartment followed by Jess.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Marino it's nice to—  
  
"It's Danes dear…Ms. Danes."  
  
"Oh…right. I'm sorry."  
  
"No it's fine, really. How would you have known, you've been dating what 3 weeks now?" Liz quips looking towards her son.  
  
Jess' gaze turns hard as carries his mothers things to his bedroom. Liz follows him and does an inventory of the room.  
  
"This is your room?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"So, where will you be sleeping?"  
  
"Across the hall." Jess points to Rory's room as Liz walks past him towards the other room.  
  
"You can't sleep in here."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, you can't ask this girl to sleep on the couch."  
  
"I wasn't going to."  
  
"You can't be serious. I don't care if you are living with this girl, it's not the right thing to do."  
  
"Mom, This is my apartment—  
  
"Jess, it's ok. Your mother can stay in my room. You'll stay in there...and I'll take the couch. It's not a big deal, besides I'll be up late working on my paper anyway."  
  
"See, Jess, now everything is solved." Liz smirks.  
  
*The rest of the day goes by quickly. Rory leaves at 3 for class, Jess takes his mother over to the paper, to see where he works. They go out to lunch afterwards and then return to the apartment.  
  
*7pm  
  
Jess checks his watch again. Rory is an hour late.  
  
"Come sit down Jess, there's all this nice spaghetti here. You don't want it to get cold."  
  
"No one called while I was in the shower did they mom?"  
  
"No, now come eat."  
  
"Its just Rory's supposed to be home at 6, and she's never late."  
  
"What an irresponsible girl, not calling like that."  
  
"Her name is Rory, mo—  
  
*The door swings open to reveal Rory, her book bag slung across her back, her pants muddy.  
  
Jess runs to her.  
  
"Are you ok? What happened?"  
  
"Well, I missed my bus, and then decided to walk back, and half way here a truck came by and, the rest is history." Rory says annoyed pointing to her pants.  
  
"Why didn't you call me, I was her I would've come and got you."  
  
"I did call. Three times, it was busy."  
  
Jess stares hard at his mother. "No calls mom?"  
  
"I had to call and makes sure Wendi had fed my fish." Liz replies no remorse in her voice.  
  
"Well, you're home now, come eat."  
  
"I just want to shower." Rory says, face flushed.  
  
"That girl needs an attitude adjustment if you ask me."  
  
"Enough Mom."  
  
*The evening passes quickly. Rory goes out for Chinese, as by the time she's done showering, the spaghetti has been thrown away. Jess decides it is better to let Rory cool off, so he stays home and writes his article. Liz retreats to Rory's room at 9.  
  
*Rory returns home at 9:30 to find her bedroom door locked. She heads across the hall to Jess' room.  
  
"Hey, you're back."  
  
"Yea…and I have nothing to sleep in."  
  
"Here, wear one of my shirts." Jess gets up and moves towards the dresses, he hands his old faded black Metalica to Rory. Rory smiles at him. "You know...I'm sorry about all this, my mom's a maniac. I don't know why I let her come. I don't even like her.—  
  
"Yea, but you love her, and nothing's going to change that. Besides it's only until Friday. I'm sure she just needs to get used to me."  
  
"Alright, but if she calls you that girl one more time…she out. Got it?"  
  
"Ok. Goodnight."  
  
"Why don't you stay in here, with me?"  
  
Rory's eyes widen at Jess' words. "N-no I better stay on the couch, in case your mom wakes up. Goodnight." Rory walks out to the living room. While the couch wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep, Rory was glad Liz had made a big deal about Jess staying in her room. While they had been dating for 3 months, and were living together, the two had never spent an entire night in the same bed. Rory was self-conscious about having Jess so close to her. It was way too intimate for her, at least right now.  
  
*Rory's relief soon turns to discomfort, as she lies awake thinking of Jess. The subject of sleeping in the same bed had only come up once, and the notion was quickly squashed, although the option had been left open. Now, as the option was no longer available, Rory began to feel lonely. She had never noticed how empty it was sleeping by herself, and now as she lies there on the couch, she wishes she'd taken Jess' offer. The shuffling of feet across the floor interrupts her thoughts. Rory looks up to see Jess standing barefoot in his boxer shorts.  
  
"Um, are you asleep?" He whispers.  
  
"Who could sleep under these conditions?"  
  
"Mind if I join you?" Jess asks awkwardly  
  
"Not at all. I was getting kind of lonely out here by myself."  
  
"Really? Me too." Jess says as He slides in next to Rory. He puts his arm over her and whispers, "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight." 


	12. Liz' departure

A/n I know I made a mistake saying Harvard was in Connecticut but I don't feel it's a big deal as Mass. Is right outside of Conn. And the fact that the story takes place around that area is not that important to the story. So forgive me for my little mistakes.  
  
*Liz Danes shuffles quietly out of Rory's room; She turns on the light an immediately notices Jess' bare feet hanging slightly off of the couch.  
  
"What the Hell?! She screeches  
  
Jess is startled and falls from the couch. "Wh-oh, mom. Hi."  
  
Rory, a true Gilmore is not disturbed by the noise. "What's going on here Jess?!"  
  
Jess expression goes stern as he answers, "What does it look like, I'm freakin baking a cake."  
  
"Don't take that tone with me—  
  
"This is my home—  
  
"That may be Jess, but I thought that you'd at least have the decency to act in a respectable manner while your own mother is staying with you."  
  
"Decency? Like you have much of that yourself." Jess spits back.  
  
"How dare you."  
  
"How dare I what? I don't think it's such a big deal. This is my home, I pay the rent…and as for respectable manner I think I've been immensely respectable. I allowed my mother, who hasn't bothered to pick up a phone and call me for almost a year, to stay in my apartment with out even questioning her motive. I've given nothing but respect to my girlfriend, who in case you haven't noticed has her own bedroom. But now you're standing here questioning my decency because you're still living in the Lucy and Dezi era? I don't think so." Jess spats. Rory wakes, as their voices get louder.  
  
Liz fumbles her words at first and then continues, "You may be grown up but I am your mother and I know that this whole arrangement is a disaster waiting to happen."  
  
"Just because you gave birth to me doesn't give you the right to tell me what's best for me. Luke has been more of a parent to me than you ever have. If anybody's going to stand here and lecture me it should be him." Jess argues. Rory makes her presence known as she takes Jess' hand and squeezes it. He looks down at her and smiles.  
  
Liz notices Rory but continues, "You're going to make a mistake, and you've rushed into this, just like you would always do!"  
  
Jess scoffs impatiently, "Like I always do? How would you know what I always do? Besides I'm not going to make a mistake…not with her." Jess sits beside Rory, holding tightly onto her hand.  
  
Liz' face turns red, "Jess, how can you lead this girl on?" Liz points towards Rory.  
  
"For the last time, her name is Rory, and you better learn it fast because I plan to marry this girl." Jess stammers.  
  
Liz scoffs. "You've never committed to anything, let alone a person for more than a few weeks in your life, how do you expect to make a marriage work?"  
  
Liz' words scald Jess and his face turns white. He does not speak. Suddenly Rory lets go of his hand and stands up. "Shut up."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You have no right to stand her and judge Jess like this, you don't even know him—  
  
"I'm sure I know a lot more about my son than you do." Liz rebukes.  
  
"Oh so you know then that his column in the paper went into syndication last month." Liz fumbles her reply as Rory continues, "And you know that Jess' book, the one he's been writing for over a year will be hitting shelves in January. I'm sorry Ms. Danes but you know nothing about that man sitting on the couch. He's an intelligent well-rounded successful person. He's honest, hard working and charitable…despite the fact that his mother mentally abused him by shipping him off to relatives he hardly knew. The Jess you once knew was a product of the years of abuse he received from you. THAT Jess is long gone…and with that said, I want you out of here before you hurt my boyfriend more than you already have." Rory is shaking with anger as she points towards her room. Liz gets her stuff and is gone in minutes.  
  
*Jess is now seated at a stool in the kitchen. Rory sits down next to him.  
  
"You ok?" She inquests.  
  
"Yea, it's just, nobody's ever stood up for me like that before."  
  
"Well, I couldn't just let your mother dismember you like that. None of that stuff she said was true you know. You've come a long way since I first met you."  
  
Jess sighs, "I know, and it's all because of you."  
  
"Stop."  
  
"I'm serious, I would have never started writing let alone have gone to college if it weren't for you." He smiles at Rory as the bump knees. "I meant what I told Liz though."  
  
"You told her a lot of things" Rory replies blankly.  
  
"I want to marry you Rory." Jess says quietly.  
  
"Yea I know, in a few years." Rory knowingly.  
  
"No, I mean soon. Like in the spring"  
  
Rory stops fidgeting and looks into Jess' eyes. "You're serious."  
  
"Yes I am. So hat do you say?"  
  
"Hand me the phone." Rory replies mechanically. She dials the phone. "Mom? It's Rory...guess what! 


	13. Going to the Chapel

Luke's Diner  
  
Lorelei walks in; a giddy smile on her face.  
  
"I've got a secret!!"  
  
"I don't want to know" Luke replies hoarsely.  
  
"Yes, you do, it's juicy."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Come on, Lucas—  
  
"Stop it." He says sternly.  
  
"Come on, I haven't even asked for coffee yet…that must count for something."  
  
Luke stops in his tracks realizing, she was right. "Alright tell me."  
  
"Pour me some of that coffee and I will."  
  
Luke pours the coffee. "There you go…"  
  
"We're going to be related!!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Your nephew, my daughter."  
  
"Yes, I know them well."  
  
"They're signing their lives away!"  
  
"You're joking."  
  
"Nope, Rory called me about 15 minutes ago. She wanted to call you next, but I made her promise I could tell you. Think about it, now we can spend holidays together, go to the zoo on Saturdays…and have sleep overs!!"  
  
"Hey, we already do that last thing." Luke scoffed at her.  
  
"Oh right. I forgot."  
  
"Oh well, hey it's almost 11…I have to get to the inn to tell Sookie."  
  
"Bye." Luke watches Lorelei leave and then heads to the phone.  
  
*Jess/Rory's apartment  
  
"Hey, Luke."  
  
"How'd you know it was me?"  
  
"Lorelei's got the patience of a 5 year old, although I thought she would have gotten to you earlier."  
  
"Yea, well. She made me pour coffee first."  
  
"Right, so…"  
  
"You did good, Jess."  
  
"Thanks, uncle Luke."  
  
"Well, listen I have to get back to the diner. Give Rory my best, goodbye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
*Weeks go by, and planning for the wedding has begun. With his book being published in 4 weeks, Jess is in the final stages of editing. Rory has taken this opportunity to head down to Stars Hollow to spend time with Lorelei.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"I just can't believe that here I am designing my daughters wedding dress, to which she will wear on her wedding day, where she'll be marrying Stars Hollow's first and last hoodlum. My daughters going to have dozens of little Harvard bound hoodlums!"  
  
"Mom…"  
  
"They'll have weird hair and bad attitudes, they'll probably push me down a flight of stairs when I baby-sit them." The two women giggle and then head out to the video store to rent father of the bride.  
  
*1 month later. —Jess book was released to rave reviews. In celebration, He and Rory decide to move their wedding up "Before Jess becomes the next J.D. Salinger."  
  
It is a beautiful Saturday afternoon in Stars Hollow. The small church is pack with town members and other guests. Jess is at the alter; behind him Luke stands as his best man. Sean and one of Jess coworkers stand to the side as ushers. Van Morrison's song "Have I told you lately" starts to play as Lane, and Paris move slowly down the aisle. Lorelei following behind them winking at Luke as she approaches the alter. The music slows down as Chris enters the room, escorting Rory up the aisle. They reach the alter and Chris kisses Rory before taking his eat. Jess smiles at Rory. She looks beautiful, he loses himself in her beauty for a moment before his eyes meet hers and the ceremony begins.  
  
It is over in minutes, but to Jess and Rory the moment lasts forever. Both had changed immensely in the last 6 years, neither one ever dreamed it would turn out this way. As they proceed down the aisle as Husband and wife, Rory smiles noticing Math, Tristan, and Ryan all sitting together. Jess looks over his shoulder and laughs as he sees Lorelei approaching Luke.  
  
Jess turns to Rory and Whispers, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." They smile at each and walk out of the church towards the town square. Since Stars Hollow is only a few miles wide, there is no need for a limo, the reception itself is literally being held in the center of town. The reception begins promptly with speeches and then drinks, followed by an hour of dancing before dinner. The party goes on well into the night, they happy couple finally stumbles out around 3am, heading straight for the Gilmore House. As they approach the house, Rory notices a yellow post it on the front door. It reads:  
  
Hey Mr. + Mrs. Marino—haha Rory has a funny last name!!,  
  
Luke insisted I stay at the diner tonight, something about giving you guys privacy. I told him that was poppy cock, but then he threatened to stop the flow of coffee, so now I'm being held hostage until tomorrow morning. Have fun!  
  
Congratulations,  
  
Lorelei  
  
Rory unlocks the door as Jess kisses her neck.  
  
"You know, we did just get married…and there's no one here but us…" Jess smirks  
  
"Can you honestly tell me you have that much energy?" Rory nudges Jess.  
  
"Are you kidding, I'm ready to collapse, I was simply stating that we could do that thing you like." Jess raises his eyebrow at Rory"  
  
"Well…can I pick where we do it?" Rory flashes a look towards Jess.  
  
"Alright..." Jess says dejectedly.  
  
"On the…couch!"  
  
"You naughty girl." Jess eyes dance. "Got get out of that dress." Rory runs upstairs and returns moments later to find Jess sprawled across the couch. She slides in next to him, and he puts his arm around her.  
  
"So what's tonight's scenario?" She questions.  
  
"The ever popular Distain turned to Affection story, otherwise known as Pride and Prejudice" Jess smiles as he pulls a book out and begins to read." Rory grins before falling asleep in her new husbands arms. 


	14. Back at the ranch

*The next Day—Rory and Jess have fallen asleep on the couch  
  
Rory's eyes open slightly before she stretches and yawns. The last thing she remembers is Jess' soothing voice ringing through her delicate ears. Rory smiles at the thought of yesterday. She turns towards jess, whose arm remains across her stomach. She moves his arm gently, releasing herself from his grip. Rory walks toward the clock in search of the time. The clock reads 11:30. Rory returns to the couch and whispers softly to Jess. "Jess, babe. Wake up."  
  
Jess moans in reply, "Hwhat time is it?"  
  
"Past 11." Rory says simply.  
  
"Alright, 5 more minutes." Jess mumbles as he turns his back to Rory.  
  
"No, I need coffee." She whines.  
  
Jess turns back towards Rory; his eyebrows raised, "Are you kidding me?" Rory shakes her head; defeated Jess confines, "Fine, just let me shower first."  
  
"Make it a fast one." Rory calls up the stairs before heading to her room.  
  
*10 minutes later—Rory enters the diner; Jess is behind her, his hair still wet.  
  
Lorelei is behind the counter; she spots Rory and makes a break towards the door.  
  
"Hello, there Miss married women." The two giggle as Jess approaches the counter.  
  
"You look great." Luke says sarcastically before handing Jess a glass of orange juice. Like his uncle, Jess as developed a distaste for coffee. "Oh God." Luke mumbles, nodding towards Lorelei.  
  
Jess turns his attention towards the door, where Lorelei is holding out Rory's bouquet.  
  
"Look! I took it off of Miss Patty's table when she wasn't looking. I figure she's had enough husbands."  
  
"So that means you're getting married next!" Rory Squeals grinning at Luke.  
  
Luke puts his head down and proceeds to bang it twice. Jess laughs as Lorelei returns to the counter placing her hand close to Luke's neck.  
  
*Two hours later—Jess car is parked in front of the diner while Rory and Jess say their goodbyes.  
  
"You sure you can't stay?" Lorelei whines.  
  
Rory pouts towards her mother, "We really can't, Jess has a meeting with his publisher on Wednesday…and well..." Rory goes pink. "We want to spend some time together…before he goes back to work."  
  
Lorelei's gaze turns to Jess. "You're stealing my daughter away. I'll never see her again. You and your tight shirts have hypnotized her into following you back to Harvard be—  
  
"Say good bye Lorelei." Luke interrupts.  
  
"Bye, my only child!" Lorelei and Rory exchanged hugs as Jess and Luke shake hands.  
  
*A few hours later—Rory and Jess have returned home and unpacked. Rory and Jess are in the living room.  
  
Jess sighs, "Man, getting married really takes it out of you."  
  
"Yea." Rory smiles. "I Love you." She whispers moving closer to Jess. She kisses his neck, he responds with a small noise.  
  
"Mmm, I love you too." Jess' hands are around Rory's back, he brushes her hair back before kissing her. "Let's go to bed."  
  
"Alright…" Rory's words trail off as she follows Jess. The door closes as the phone rings.  
  
Jess groans in frustration before grabbing the phone, "Hello." He answers gruffly.  
  
"Oh. Hi Larry. What's up?" Jess says getting up and walking into the living room.  
  
10 minutes Jess returns. He slumps onto the bed, closing his eyes as his head hits the pillow.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"That was my publisher, Larry."  
  
"Is something the matter?"  
  
"No, I don't think so." Jess sighs and then continues, "Katie Curic read my book."  
  
"Well, that was nice of her."  
  
"…She requested me for the show."\  
  
"What show?"  
  
"Her morning show."  
  
"Oh my God!" Rory exclaims raising her voice. "You're going to meet Matt Lauer!"  
  
"Well, I'm glad one of us is excited." Jess replies, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Seriously, I'm so proud of you. This is a really big thing for you…I mean a quirky tv personality reads your book and you become a millionaire. That's how Steven king made his money!" Rory teases.  
  
"Shut up." Jess says pulling Rory closer to him  
  
"Come here." Rory kisses Jess passionately. His eyes widen in mock- surprise. He smiles and then turns out the light.  
  
A/N—I know kind of a boring non-eventful chapter, I just wanted to set up the next part properly. I have an idea and I'm not sure if it'll work out so please bare with me. 


	15. Coming on Christmas

*It is a week later—Tuesday Morning. Jess and Rory are in a taxi on their way to the today show. Jess is looking out the window, his mind somewhere else.  
  
Rory squeezes his hand, "You ok?"  
  
"Hu-yeah. I'm fine." Jess replies wincing.  
  
"Nervous?" Rory asks, already knowing the answer.  
  
Jess scoffs, "No...What's there to be nervous about it's just a superficial talk show…" Jess trails off.  
  
"So what's the matter?"  
  
Jess turns abruptly and answers, "That is the problem…it's a stupid show where some bubbly host masquerading as a journalist is going to advertise my book and millions of-of goobers…" Rory giggles at Jess, he smiles for a moment before his face turns stern again. "Well…they'll buy my book because Mary sunshine tells them to…they'll read it, not understanding half the stuff in it and then will go around claiming to be superior for reading it."  
  
Rory looks out the window as the taxi stops. "So what? You don't want to promote your book?"  
  
"I do, but not this way…this isn't who I am. This book is my life, it means something to me…I would rather have 5 people buy my book and truly understand and enjoy it then have a million people buy it only to have it collect dust." Jess says passionately.  
  
"Ok…so then let's go..." Rory turns and addresses the cab driver "Excuse me. Can you please take us back to our hotel."  
  
The car starts. Jess coughs and then begins to talk. Rory interrupts him, "So, we'll go back and turn on the show and watch Katie Curic fill up 10 minutes of dead air."  
  
Jess smirks at Rory's devious side. "She's going to freak…"  
  
"Well…she deserves it…asking a talented author to surrender his journalistic integrity…she is the Devil."  
  
*6 months pass—Early December—6pm  
  
Jess' book has had moderate success. It turns out that the first guest ever to make Katie Curic stutter on air intrigued many people. Rory has taken a full time job teaching at a local high school.  
  
*Jess is sitting at the kitchen table reading as Rory enters. Her face is flushed her eyes tired.  
  
"Bad day?" Jess says with concern.  
  
"No…just hectic. That one class…I'm telling you. It's going to kill me. It's full of…punks. They don't want to do anything, they have no drive at all…they just don't care."  
  
"Hey, you'll do fine…you have a way with punks." Jess smirks as Rory collapses into the car next to him.  
  
"…Yea…but there's just so much stuff to be done to get them ready for midterms next month."  
  
Jess gets up and goes to the coffee machine, "Alright…just calm down, you need to chill. Look at it this way; you've got the entire weekend ahead of you. Come on, after dinner we'll rent some movies, get some ice cream and then just sleep all day tomorrow."  
  
Rory smiles, "Mmm, that does sound n—  
  
The phone ringing cuts off Rory.  
  
Jess grabs it, "Hello?" He rolls his eyes handing the phone to Rory.  
  
She grins taking the phone, "Hi mom."  
  
"Season's greetings!"  
  
"My! Someone's a little high on eggnog." Rory giggles.  
  
"Nope. But I had the greatest idea."  
  
"Oh yea?"  
  
"You know how we always talked about going one Christmas and renting a cabin in the woods to do all that festive family stuff."  
  
"Yea…"  
  
"Well, let's do it. This year…for a whole week."  
  
"You've got to be kidding."  
  
"Come on it'll be so cool…All of us together, Sookie and Jackson. Luke and Jess, you and me, hey maybe Lane can come too!"  
  
"No. Mom, come on I have so much stuff to do, I can't take a week off for this."  
  
"Kill joy."  
  
"Love you too. Good bye."  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"Nothing, My mom just wanted to rent a cabin for Christmas…for a whole week."  
  
"Huh."  
  
"What?" Rory says agitated.  
  
"Nothing…this just sounds like something you'd like to do."  
  
"Well, I would but I just can't sacrifice a whole week."  
  
"Oh…ok. So do you want to go get those movies?"  
  
"Yea!" Rory says perking up.  
  
*They head out the door.  
  
"Oh, hey I forgot my wallet inside, here start up the car I'll be right back."  
  
Jess doesn't wait for Rory's reply; he just heads towards the stairs.  
  
Jess enters the apartment and heads to the phone. Mechanically he dials it.  
  
"Hey, Luke? Is Lorelei there." Jess drums his fingers loudly on the desk, "Hey…yea about that Christmas thing…count us in." 


	16. ReIntroduction

*2 weeks later  
  
Faculty Room—Rory is sitting at the table reading the paper when the loud speaker comes on.  
  
*Mrs. Mariano You have a phone call*  
  
Rory gets up and heads to the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Feel like some coffee?" Jess gruff voice booms through the old telephone.  
  
"Yea…but I have to be back in 20 minutes for a class."  
  
"Meet me in the lobby in five."  
  
*5 minutes later. Rory walks quietly down the hall, leaning slightly to the left under the weight of her backpack. She smiles as Jess comes into view, sitting on the bench, legs swinging back and forth.  
  
"Hey there."  
  
Jess smirks at Rory holding out two cups of coffee. "Come on." Jess reaches for Roy's arm but she pulls away.  
  
"I'm really sorry, but I still have some papers to grade before my 5th period class—  
  
"5th period, the punk class? Come on I'm sure they won't mind getting there tests back a day late—  
  
"Jess I just can't leave—  
  
"Yes you can come on. Here, let me take this thing." Jess takes Rory's backpack and slings it over his left shoulder he stumbles for a moment but catches his balance. "Shit, are there bricks in this thing?"  
  
"Just text books." Rory's face goes pink as she follows Jess outside.  
  
Jess stops in front of a blue suv Rory keeps walking. "Earth to Rory."  
  
She turns to him, "What?"  
  
Jess veers his head in the direction of the suv; "Get in."  
  
"What happened to your car?"  
  
"Nothing, this is Sean's I borrowed it. My car can't handle those narrow roads."  
  
"What narrow roads?"  
  
"…the narrow mountain roads of upstate New York."  
  
"Jess…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I told my mom we weren't going."  
  
"…And I told her we were."  
  
"Well, call her and tell her we can't come." Rory replies sternly.  
  
"Sorry…She already left…and I'm sure she left her phone off." Jess smirks and then continues. "Come on, we got to get going if we want to be there by 4."  
  
"I can't just leave work and not come back."  
  
"Well then…you'll just have to call in sick won't you?" Jess' eyes sparkle for a moment at which Rory smiles and gives in.  
  
"Hand me the phone..."  
  
*3 hrs later—Somewhere in upstate New York—After a 2 and a half hr nap Rory wakes up violently to a quiet car.  
  
"Whoa, you ok there?" Jess raises an eyebrow in her direction.  
  
"I think so…" Rory trails off.  
  
"Here, call your mom, I told Luke I'd let him know when were a half hour away."  
  
Rory takes the phone and hits the speed dial. "Hello. Hello? Mom?"  
  
"Hi Ror—what's up?"  
  
"We're almost there…what's all that noise?"  
  
"Oh that'd be the two screaming kids otherwise known as Elliott and Andrew."  
  
"Oh wow. I totally forgot about them. When you said Sookie and Jackson were coming…"  
  
"I know. You forget they have two kids."  
  
"I better prepare Jess…"  
  
"Yea. Hey maybe he'll trip over Elli again and break his foot."  
  
"Bite your tongue. Jess is family, you love family."  
  
"I know…but come on that was fall on butt funny…a 5'8 punk brought down by a 5 yr old girl.  
  
"Hehe. Oo, Jess is giving me a dirty look, I better go see you soon."  
  
"She brought it up again didn't she? She promised she'd let it go."  
  
"My mom let anything go...i don't think so. Besides it was kind of funny…in an oh no my got hurt but he's not hurt bad so I can laugh way."  
  
"So that means they're going to be there?"  
  
"Well they are sort of part of the whole Sookie Jackson package." Jess sighs uncontrollably. "It'll be ok, they'll stay out of your way, it'll be fine."  
  
"It's 3 days before Christmas, it won't be fine, they'll be jacked up on sugar and running around like animals."  
  
"I'm sorry, but hey it's been a year. Maybe they've grown up a little bit."  
  
*20 minutes later—Cabin (Lorelei has rented to adjoined cabins.  
  
"Hey there, sweets."  
  
"Hey mom!" Rory says getting out of the car. "Luke, hey."  
  
Luke nods at Rory and heads towards the trunk. A moment later he and Jess haul two large black bas towards the larger cabin.  
  
Lorelei takes Rory inside where Sookie is busy at the stove Andrew is playing with cars on the floor.  
  
"Rory!" Andrew exclaims as he runs towards Rory.  
  
"Hi, Andy, how are you?"  
  
"I'm good…guess what?!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Daddy let me pick which carrots went into the soup."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
Rory turns her attention to Sookie. "Hey Sook."  
  
"Oh hey sweetie. Merry Christmas. Just making some soup…I thought some good ol' chicken soup would go good with the whole wintry theme."  
  
"Okey Dokey." Rory rolls her eyes. "Mom. Bathroom?"  
  
"Take a right then a left."  
  
"Got ya."  
  
*A moment later Rory emerges from the bathroom practically slamming into Jess.  
  
"…Jess? What's the matter."  
  
"Hide me, save me. Anything just get me away from her."  
  
Rory looks down the hallway spotting a angelic red headed girl beaming back at her. "She's six."  
  
"She has a curly iron thing in her hand."  
  
"It's plastic."  
  
"It can still do damage."  
  
Rory rolls her eyes and motions for Elliott to come closer. As she approaches Rory, Rory grabs Jess' hand. "Elli, take Uncle Jess and go watch the frosty tape…and don't tease him…you know how sensitive he is." Rory smirks as Jess is led away by the 6 year old.  
  
Rory returns to the kitchen. "Hey, Andy Elliot's watching frosty." The chunky 8 years old runs into the living room.  
  
"Where's Jess?" Lorelei says grinning.  
  
"Living room…left him to the wolves."  
  
Sookie turns around "My kids are not wolves."  
  
Lorelei peers into the living room, "Uh Sook, right now I'd have to say there some form of cruel animal."  
  
Sookie leaves the stove and heads to the living room where Andrew and Elliot are running circles around Jess. "Knock it off or no desert tonight." At her threat the two children sit in front of the tv without a word. Jess mouths thank you to Sookie and then rolls his eyes towards Rory.  
  
*An hour later.  
  
Andrew comes running into the kitchen. "Mommy! Uncle Jess turned off the movie."  
  
"Why would he do that?"  
  
"I don't know. Elli was singing along and he asked for the clicker, when he got it he grumbled and then turned it off…and went to sleep."  
  
Rory gets up and follows Andrew.  
  
"Jess…" He mumbles in reply. "Come on, they're only kids, it's Christmas—  
  
"They've watched this four times since I've been laying here." He grumbles.  
  
Rory sits on the edge of the couch, quickly grabbing the remote. "Here guys, why don't you put something new on. Now you come with me." 'Rory says sternly to Jess.  
  
Rory leads Jess to their bedroom, "If you want to nap, nap here…and stop being a grinch it's Christmas."  
  
Jess already collapsed on the bed looks up at Rory and sighs. "I'm sorry…I really am. I just don't have patience for kids…they're too loud and aggressive."  
  
"…Just like you." Rory says smiling at Jess.  
  
"…Shut up." Jess says flatly grabbing Rory.  
  
*an hour later. Lorelei knocks on the door.  
  
"Ahem. There's dinner in the kitchen…and little ears with in a 10-foot radius.  
  
"Ok mom. Be out in a minute."  
  
"Do we have to go out there…they're going throw things at me."  
  
"If they do, they won't get desert…so more pie for us!" Rory says cheerfully.  
  
"Pie?"  
  
"Hot apple."  
  
"Maybe I should provoke them…"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Rory smirks at Jess playfully bumping her hips into his as she passes him.  
  
"Hey look! It's uncle grumpy!" Elliot exclaims as Jackson attempts to quiet her down.  
  
"Elli, that's enough be nice—  
  
"Yea be nice or you don't get pie." Jess raises an eyebrow in her direction."  
  
"Can I have their pie?" Lorelei chimes in.  
  
"No. I have dibbs." Jess retorts.  
  
"Wow, he really his Uncle Grumpy." Lorelei replies sulking.  
  
"You said it." Replies Andrew in between bites of his baked potato. 


	17. Jess' run in

*The next day—Jess is helping Luke untangle the millions of lights that Lorelei insists on having hung on the tree. Lorelei and Sookie have gone shopping. Jackson is in the kitchen making dinner, while Rory sits at the table grading papers. Andy and Elliot have been outside playing for the past hour.  
  
"Hey, what time is it Rory?" Jackson asks.  
  
"4:30."  
  
"Can you round up the troops…it's going to take them twenty minutes to get cleaned up."  
  
"Sure thing." Rory exits.  
  
*Outside—Rory follows the sound of Andrew calling his sister.  
  
"Elli! Come on, you win I give up."  
  
"Hey Andy, what's up?" Rory says with concern.  
  
"I can't find Elliot, we were playing hide and find and it was my turn to count."  
  
"Oh, well I'll help you find her come on." Rory replies calmly.  
  
*A 5-minute search of the perimeter is unsuccessful. Rory muscles tighten as begins to worry. Intent on concealing her fear from Andrew Rory takes him inside.  
  
"Ok Andy, go into the bathroom and get cleaned up. I'll get Elli." As soon as the child is out of site, Rory rushes over to Luke and Jess. "L-Luke," she says silently.  
  
Luke looks up from the floor, noticing the panic in her eyes he stands up nudging Jess. "Rory?"  
  
"I can't find Elliot."  
  
"What she's in the yard with And—  
  
"No, I've checked it. "  
  
Luke looks from Rory to the kitchen, "Jackson!" Jackson bounds cheerfully into the room. "Elli ran off." Jackson' eyes widen, the two men head out the door. "Rory, stay with Andrew. Come on Jess."  
  
Jess gets up mechanically and follows his Uncle.  
  
"Alright, maybe she just wondered down the street, you go that way, I'll go the other…Jess, keeping looking around here." Luke barks before heading right.  
  
Jess does a 360-degree turn unsure of what to do. He proceeds to walk towards the back of the house; his thoughts taking over.  
  
God! Why am I here? I'm no good at this. Shit! That kid better be ok.  
  
Jess' train of thought is broken by a sudden clunk. Jess turns abruptly as a foot comes into view. Jess mumbles incoherently at the sight in front of him. 5 feet away stands a tall tree, the small 5 year old who yesterday was screaming the words to Frosty the snow man is now dangling from a high branch, crying for help. With out thought jess takes action.  
  
"Elliot! Hold still! No, stop moving your legs I'm coming to get you."  
  
"You can't help me, you're mean." Elliot yells down to him.  
  
Jess is half way up the tree now, "Listen to me Elli, it'll be ok, just stay where you are."  
  
Elliot softens at the use of her nickname, "B-But you'll drop me!."  
  
"I'll try not to, you just have to trust me."  
  
Elliot ponders his words, "O—  
  
Her words are cut off as jess grabs a hold her legs. In moments they are both safely on the ground. Jess doesn't let go of Elliott but rather holds tightly on to her. She is still shaking in his arms when Jackson runs over.  
  
"Thank God." He says defeated.  
  
"No, thank Jess." Elliott proclaims.  
  
Jess releases his grasp on Elliott, and hands her to Jackson.  
  
*10 minutes later.  
  
Jackson is in the bathroom getting Elliott cleaned up. Luke has returned to sorting the lights enlisting the help of small-fingered Andrew. Jess is still outside.  
  
Rory walks up behind Jess gently touching his neck. "You ok?"  
  
"Jess, looks at Rory her face is flushed. "I guess…." He trails off. "That was the scariest thing I've ever experienced."  
  
"Really?" Rory questions with compassion in her voice.  
  
Jess scoffs. "Yea…I mean there I was and this helpless kid is calling for help and it was up to me to get her down." Rory smiles a Jess. "…and I did it. I climbed a tree for you her—and I don't even like kids." Jess says breathlessly.  
  
Rory gives Jess a stern but playful look, "Jess…"  
  
"Ok, so maybe they're not so bad." Jess smirks at Rory. "Mm do I smell chicken?" Jess goes inside leaving Rory alone.  
  
"I'm glad he finally came around." She remarks to herself.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Coming." 


	18. Jess' Christmas Gift

*Christmas Eve day—It's 9am. Lorelei and Sookie are in the kitchen with the kids decorating cookies. Jackson is wrapping presents in the other cabin. Luke is making pancakes. Rory is in the shower. Jes has just woken up.  
  
An incoherent Jess stumbles into the kitchen. Lorelei grins at his disheveled form. He mumbles in response.  
  
"Jess!" Elliot screeches causing him to wince as the child wraps her arms around his knees.  
  
Jess stumbles backing into the counter, yet he manages a smile for the girl.  
  
"Hey!" comes a soft voice from the living room.  
  
"Coffee's on the counter." Luke's gruff voice interrupts.  
  
"Yay!" Rory says giddily.  
  
Jess muses at Rory's happiness, "Well hello Mary sunshine."  
  
"Oh come on, it's Christmas."  
  
"Not technically." Jess smirks at which Rory hits him playfully, he responds with a bear hug, but is interrupted.  
  
"Ew! Gross!" Lorelei exclaims.  
  
"Shut up and eat." Luke replies shoving pancakes on the table.  
  
Sookie hastily moves the cookies to the counter as the kids settle into their seats.  
  
*1/2 hr later  
  
Jackson appears in the doorway' circles under his eyes. "Luke?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Ready to go?"  
  
"Huh—oh right, we have to get a tree."  
  
Andrew's ears perk up at the word tree, "Can I come?!"  
  
Jackson shrugs, "Sure, buddy."  
  
"If he gets to go, I come too." Elliot jumps at the opportunity.  
  
"Luke sighs, "Fine, get in the truck."  
  
The two children run out the door followed by Jackson and Luke. A moment later Elliott returns, "Hey, Uncle Jess. Are you going to come?"  
  
Jess looks down at Elliott and then at Rory. Rory nudges him in the arm, "Um, yea, I guess I could." Elliott runs back outside. Jess turns to Rory, "I'll be back later" He kisses her on the cheek and leaves.  
  
*Hr later.  
  
Lorelei, Sookie and Rory are wrapping presents.  
  
"Jeez, did you buy these kids enough toys?" Rory scoffs.  
  
"Come on, it's Christmas…besides two of those are for Jackson." Sookie giggles.  
  
Rory nods but rolls her eyes.  
  
Lorelei interjects, "Roll those eyes now, but that tune of yours tune will change in a few years." Rory sits silently as Lorelei continues. "Hey, do you realize you sent Jess out to do something festive and he didn't even complain?"  
  
Rory smiles, "Well, he never could refuse a pretty face."  
  
Lorelei takes hold of Rory's chin and grins towards Sookie, "…and what a pretty face it is."  
  
"Actually, I was referring to Elli's."  
  
"Oh…hey you know that is weird. He hasn't more than 5 feet away from her since last night."  
  
"Frightening experiences can do that to men." Sookie cuts in.  
  
"That's actually true, remember when I fractured my wrist, Dad drove all night to see me."  
  
"When Andrew was 3 months old he had a fever, took him to the hospital…they thought it was the infant crib disease, Jackson's face literally turned blue…an hour later they realized it was nothing, sent Andrew home. Andy didn't sleep in his crib for a month after that."  
  
Lorelei laughs out loud, "Know what's funny?"  
  
"What?" Sookie manages though a mouthful of tape.  
  
"I gave birth to a coffee addict, you gave birth to kids who think vegetables are snacks…"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Rory's going to have hoodlum babies! They'll break out of their play pens and knock down other kids' block houses!" Lorelei smirks.  
  
"Shut up. I am not." Rory frowns playfully throwing a ball of wrapping paper at her mother.  
  
The three women break out in giggles as Luke and Jess enters the room. Taking in the scene the two men shrug at each other.  
  
"What's so funny?" Jess nods in Rory's direction.  
  
Her face goes pink as she replies shyly, "Nothing…just a joke."  
  
"Oh…well, you better move this stuff those monsters are going be in her as soon as Jackson unbinds them." Luke remarks seriously.  
  
"Unbinds them?"  
  
"They were really high on sugar, because someone had to give them a Milky Way bar." Luke says agitatedly.  
  
All eyes turn to Jess, "We stopped at a gas station…that car has like no heat they needed something to keep them alive."  
  
"Well there goes any chance of getting them to nap." Sookie replies shoving boxes of presents down the hall.  
  
*4 hrs later—7pm—The tree is finally decorated with presents underneath it. Dinner has been cleared away. Sookie and Lorelei are down the hall getting the kids in their pjs. Luke sitting in the couch with Jackson, Jess is sitting in a chair, Rory on his lap.  
  
"Story time!" Andrews voice booms down the hall.  
  
Jackson groans as he stands up to greet his children. "What should we read?  
  
"The letters book, Daddy." Elliott chimes in.  
  
"The letter book?"  
  
"Yeah, the one with all the letter from Santa…it was on the table, daddy. I saw it."  
  
Jackson Stands there dumbfounded. A thought pops into Jess' mind, "Uh, Jackson…I think she means 'The Father Christmas Letters'. I was reading it before…hold on I'll get it. Jess gets up and heads to the bedroom. A moment later he returns holding a dark blue book.  
  
"That's it!" Elliott exclaims. "Read it, Jess!"  
  
"I think your dad shou—  
  
"No, no that's ok. You read…I'll go get the cookies ready." Jackson replies before walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Ok…" Jess sits on the couch. Elliott and Andrew leap onto the couch beside him. Jess begins to read. Shaky at first his words become clear and calm. Elliott moves in closer leaning on Jess for support.  
  
The room is quiet except for Jess' voice. Rory looks around the room and smiles. In the kitchen is Jackson and Sookie giggling together over cookies, to her left is her mother asleep in Luke's arm. And to her right, her husband, the once lost soul, enjoying Christmas for the very first time.  
  
*1 hr later. Elliott has fallen asleep on the couch; Jackson comes in and carries her inside followed by Andrew. Luke wakes Lorelei and they head to their room. Jess stands up and stretches his legs as Rory enters the kitchen.  
  
"Need any help?" Rory asks addressing Sookie.  
  
"No, Sweetie. It's late. Go to bed, Jackson will be back in a minute."  
  
Rory nods and turns to the doorway. Jess is standing there holding out his hand.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yea." Rory answers following him to their room.  
  
*Jess/Rory's room  
  
Jess crawls into bed next to Rory. A broad smile crosses his face.  
  
"You had fun didn't you?"  
  
"I really did. I mean I don't know why, all I know is that I just spent the whole day with people who for them everything is new and exciting." Jess looks up at the ceiling. "Do I sound like a sappy moron?"  
  
"Yea…but you're my moron." Rory giggles as Jess tickles her.  
  
The moment passes and all is calm again. Jess turns towards the ceiling again; Rory closes her eyes.  
  
"Rory?" Jess says seriously  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"We should do that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Have a kid."  
  
Rory smiles, "Jess…"  
  
"I know…I haven't been that open to the whole idea before, but I don't know. I've changed my mind. I never thought I'd be any good at it…you know because of my dad and everything. But maybe that's why I'd be ok at it. I mean I know what a bad father is...so I know everything not to do." Jess rambles on.  
  
"Jess…"  
  
"Rory, I want to be father."  
  
"Jess…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You are."  
  
Jess starts to speak but stops as Rory words come into affect. "I am?"  
  
Rory nods, as Jess lies there speechless. "God…w-why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I thought I just did."  
  
"Rory…"  
  
"Well, I don't know. I mean last week you were so busy…and I was scared you'd be upset, I thought I'd try and get through Christmas first. But then this whole week, you've completely changed. I saw you smile…and not just for a min—  
  
Rory is interrupted by a kiss, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Did you tell your mom?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you want to tell her now, come on. I'll go with you if you wa—  
  
"Let's wait till Christmas is over."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Let's get some sleep."  
  
Jess nods before kissing Rory again. "Goodnight." Jess turns out the light.  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Merry Christmas." 


	19. Close Calls

The next morning.  
  
Jess is woken by a sound from the living room. He turns to Rory and whispers gently, "Merry Christmas."  
  
Rory's eyes open slowly as she moans quietly. She rubs her eyes, "Good morning.  
  
"It's Christmas!! A loud voice booms from the living room, it belonged not to child but to Lorelei.  
  
Rory smiles and climbs out of bed. "Let's go. If we're not out there in five minutes she'll get the pots out."  
  
Jess doesn't complain but follows suit.  
  
*Living room. Elliot and Andrew are sitting in front of the tree, shaking presents. Lorelei is singing Christmas Carols while Luke sits grumpily beside her. Jackson is setting up the video camera. Sookie is reading the instructions. Jess and Rory shuffle into the living.  
  
"Finally!" Andrew exclaims. "We've been waiting to open presents for ever!"  
  
"More like, ten minutes Andy." Sookie replies.  
  
"Can we open them now, mommy?"  
  
"Ok, everybody pick a present." Sookie says calmly as Andrew and Elliot leap towards the presents.  
  
*Hr later-All the presents have been open. Jackson has fallen asleep in the chair. Sookie is cleaning up the wrapping paper. Lorelei is sipping her coffee. Luke is searching for the Christmas parade on tv. Jess is on the couch holding Rory closely.  
  
"You know…"Jess whispers, "I think this is the best Christmas I've ever had.."  
  
"Rory smiles, "Me too."  
  
"OO Donald Duck!" Squeals Lorelei. "It's not Christmas until he does his little dance."  
  
"We used to have a dancing Donald doll." Rory whispers to Jess. "She used to put it out every Christmas Eve. She'd put new batteries in it and everything and by 7pm on Christmas he'd be dead."  
  
Jess shakes his head in disbelief. "That's crazy."  
  
"What's Crazy?" Lorelei Chimes in.  
  
"You." He grins.  
  
"I-I'm insulted. Luke did you hear your nephew.?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Well, what are you going to do about it?"  
  
"nod my head in agreement."  
  
Lorelei grabs a pillow from the couch and swats Luke. He laughs before grabbing her and pulling her onto the couch.  
  
"Ok…time to get ready for dinner!!" Sookie announces.  
  
"Dinner? It's 1:00" Jess comments.  
  
"We always have dinner at 3 on Christmas, it's tradition."  
  
"Oh, ok I don't argue."  
  
*3pm-Dinner  
  
"These are great greens beans." Jackson muses.  
  
"They are, very soft." Sookie giggles.  
  
Lorelei watches in disgust as Andy and Elli voluntarily eat carrots. "Devil children." She mutters.  
  
"Not every lives on hamburgers and fries…some people like vegetables." Luke says gruffly.  
  
"I don't buy it." Lorelei replies.  
  
The dinner goes on for another hour. By the end almost everything is gone. Lorelei eats her third helping of turkey as Elliott polishes off the bowl of peas. Lorelei shakes her head at the sight but remains silent turning her attention to Jess who is involuntarily staring at Rory.  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"Hu-what?"  
  
"She's not going to be any different 5 minutes from now." Lorelei says dryly causing Rory to go pink.  
  
"Oh, right." Jess says picking up his fork and biting into his potato.  
  
"Alright, so everybody go into the living room, I'll take care of the dishes." Sookie interjects.  
  
"Oh, Sook, I'll help you." Lorelei offers.  
  
The rest of the group heads inside. Moments later Andy and Elliot have fallen asleep next to their toys, Jackson is snoring in his chair, and Luke is breathing heavily on the couch.  
  
Amused by the site Rory mummers, "Hey Je-  
  
Rory cuts herself off noticing that Jess, too has fallen asleep. "Damn triptafen." Rory mutters walking into the kitchen.  
  
*Kitchen  
  
"Hey babe."  
  
Rory smiles at her mother.  
  
"I'm surprised you made it off the couch." Lorelei says dryly  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Honey, that boy has not let go of you for a minute all day." Lorelei chimes in.  
  
"Leave her alone, it's cute. They're in love." Sookie replies dreamily.  
  
"Thanks, Sookie."  
  
"Any time. Coffee?"  
  
"No thank you." Rory says cheerfully.  
  
"No coffee?" Lorelei says, eyes wide in shock. "Are you alright, do you have a fever?"  
  
"No…it's just.." Rory starts panicky, "I've been trying really hard to cut down on my caffeine intake, they kind of frown upon hyper teachers now a days."  
  
Sookie nods in agreement, "That's true."  
  
"Crooked school system" Lorelei mutters.  
  
6pm.—Everyone has woken up just in time for Lorelei to coax them into watching miracle on 34th street.  
  
"I can't believe we're watching this…again." Luke says gruffly.  
  
"Shh this is the best part—right Rory? Rory?" Lorelei looks back towards the couch noticing at once her daughter's head resting upon Jess' shoulder. Lorelei stares for a minute before Luke brings her back to reality.  
  
'Would you stop that and watch the movie."  
  
*15 minutes later, the movie has ended.  
  
Jess nudges Rory gently.  
  
"Is the movie over?" Rory moans.  
  
"Yea…" Jess trails off.  
  
Rory sits up abruptly rubbing her eyes, "Mom, I'm sorry I tried to stay awake. I can't believe I missed it—  
  
"It's ok, we'll watch it before you leave on Friday, now go to bed."  
  
"Ok, Good night, mom." Rory hugs her mother. "Night, Luke." Luke nods in reply.  
  
Jess just waves following Rory to their room.  
  
Jess/Rory's room—Jess and Rory are lying in bed with a single light on. Jess is pretending to leaf through a book while Rory tosses and turns.  
  
"Feeling ok?" He inquires.  
  
"Yea, I just can't…get comfortable." She replies softly at which Jess puts his book down and turns off the light moving closer to his wife.  
  
Jess notices a far off look in Rory's eyes, "Is something the matter?"  
  
"No, yes. You know, I almost told her and Sookie today."  
  
"Almost?"  
  
"Well, I stopped myself."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"That's the thing, I don't know why. I guess I want it to be the perfect time and I mean I know my mom's going to go crazy and being Christmas and everything I think she'd just short circuit if I told her."  
  
"Oh…"  
  
"I want to tell her, I just want it to be done the right way, She's been my best friend all my life. When I tell her, I want her to know that she's the first person I told.  
  
"I understand completely." Jess replies putting his arm around Rory.  
  
*Next morning—After the exhausting holiday celebration everyone has decided to sleep in.  
  
Rory/Jess's room  
  
Jess yawns loudly stretching his legs as gradually wakes up. Rolling over he becomes aware of Rory's absence. He stretches one more time before standing up in search of Rory. As he enters the hallway he hears the shuffling of feet. He follows the sound which leads him to the Kitchen where Rory is dragging a chair across the floor.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asks concerned.  
  
"Getting a tea cup. If I can't have coffee I'll have tea…and for some reason these cabinets are really high." Rory replies climbing onto the chair.  
  
Jess moves forward quickly stopping her from going any further, "I can get that." He says frankly.  
  
Rory gives him a stern look before stepping down. "Ok, we need to talk. You have to promise me, right here and now that you're not going to be one of those jerky husbands that don't let their pregnant wife do anything, because I'm having a baby not dying—  
  
"You're right. I'm sorry. If you want to climb chairs you can." Jess cuts Rory off. "But you have to promise me you won't do anything stupid like stand in front of a microwave for an hour." He says warmly Rory nods in approval.  
  
"Wow." Rory says amused.  
  
"What?" Jess says looking dazed.  
  
"We just had our first discussion relating to our child."  
  
"Wow. That feels kind of weird to say, our child" Jess says amazed.  
  
"Jess Mariano, a daddy." Rory grins.  
  
Jess grabs Rory holding her close to him, Rory sighs heavily closing her eyes. Jess smirks, "You're going to be someone's mother." He muses.  
  
Opening her eyes, "That's righ" Rory pulls away from Jess suddenly; her face is white.  
  
Vexed, Jess turns as the figure of his uncle comes into view, "H-hi Luke." He manages.  
  
"I'm sorry, I should go." Look says awkwardly leaving the kitchen.  
  
Rory moves quickly following Luke. "Wait Luke. It's ok."  
  
"I'm sorry, I was just coming to make coffee for your mom." Luke replies frowning.  
  
"W-we were going to tell you. I just wanted to talk to my mom first."  
  
"It's ok, I understand."  
  
"Please don't tell my mom. I want to tell her myself."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Is she awake?"  
  
"Well I woke her up about ten minutes ago…so she shouldn't be up for another 15."  
  
"Good." Rory replies, Jess standing behind her.  
  
Luke hard expression turns soft as he fights back a grin, "Is it…Is it ok?"  
  
Jess looks at his uncle perplexedly, "Yea?"  
  
Luke awkwardly holds out his arms. Jess moves forward and they embrace. "I can't believe it, I'm going to be a great uncle."  
  
"A Grandpa…" Rory chimes in.  
  
Luke's eyes tear slightly, "What?"  
  
"I want you to be grandpa Luke…is that ok?" She answers shyly.  
  
Luke nods repeatedly, "Yea." Jess moves back allowing Rory to hug Luke.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Coffee…for mom, tea for me."  
  
"Coming right up." Luke heads towards the stove.  
  
"I'm going to go shower before there's a traffic jam." Rory says cheerfully, kissing Jess before she leaves.  
  
Entering the bathroom, Rory encounters a bouncy Lorelei washing her hands.  
  
"Hey babe!"  
  
"Hi, mom."  
  
"Whatcha doing?"  
  
"I'm going to take a shower." Rory says passively.  
  
"Oh…hey, you know; we haven't talked much this week. Are you ok?"  
  
"Yea, I know. I've just have a little bit of a cold, so I'm sort of out of it."  
  
"Oh ok." Lorelei replies dejectedly leaving the bathroom.  
  
Rory pokes her head out of the door.  
  
"Hey mom,"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"How about we talk tomorrow…just you and me, after Sookie leaves. We'll go have lunch, you know so Luke and Jess can pack up."  
  
"Ok, I'd like that." Lorelei says before heading into the living room.  
  
"Morning." Jess says as Lorelei passes him.  
  
She nods and heads into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey hot stuff." Luke turns and smiles at Lorelei.  
  
"You ok?" he asked noticing her faceless expression.  
  
"Yea…but I think something's up." 


	20. The Talk

*Next Day  
  
*Lorelei is in the driveway waving to Sookie as Jackson pulls out of the driveway. Luke is starting to load things into the trunk while Rory and Jess are inside.  
  
Lorelei walks cheerfully into the cabin, "Ready, babe?"  
  
Rory reaches for her coat, "Absolutely." She smiles and kisses Jes good- bye. "See later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
*Small diner in town  
  
Lorelei and Rory are seated in a small booth. They've have already ordered.  
  
Rory mechanically plays with her fork, "So, mom. You were right about this trip. It was a great Christmas."  
  
"It was. I'm sorry Lane and Ryan couldn't make it but we really had a good time."  
  
"Yea…and I know that I didn't spend a whole lot of time with you…I've been really preoccupied…with something, and I wasn't sure how to tell you…this but, I'm pregnant."  
  
I broad smile crosses Lorelei's face, "That's great! I'm so excited." Lorelei's smiles fades slightly, "It took you long enough to tell me." Lorelei raises an eyebrow at Rory."  
  
"You knew?"  
  
"Mother's always know…well except for mine." Lorelei rolls her eyes.  
  
"Luke told you, didn't he?" Rory says skeptical of her mother.  
  
"No of course n— Luke knew, before me?!" Lorelei stands up.  
  
"Mom, sit down. He wasn't supposed to…he walked in on Jess and I when were talking about it. We told him not tell you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I wanted to be the one to tell you. Please say it's ok."  
  
Lorelei sits down taking Rory's hand in hers; gently squeezing it. "It's ok…I just can't believe that Luke kept that from me…he's has more self control than I thought…hm I'll have to do something about that."  
  
Rory laughs, "So, how did you know?"  
  
"I knew this was going to happen sooner or later and then when you said no to coffee…I knew it had to be something important, plus Jess hasn't let you out of his sight for 3 days…and he's not a very clingy guy."  
  
"I was so afraid he'd be upset about it too, but he actually brought it up before I did."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea, Elliott did some job on him, he came in the other night and told me he wanted to do that, so then I just told him and—  
  
"He's going to be a great father." Lorelei beams  
  
"I know." Rory blushes. "And you're going to be the best grandmother ever."  
  
"That's right, I am." Lorelei smirks.  
  
*Back at the Cabin  
  
Rory pulls into the driveway, she smiles seeing Jess and Luke loading things into the truck.  
  
Lorelei pounces on Luke who's back is turned. He jumps in shock. "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
Lorelei swats him playfully. "I can't believe you didn't tell me!"  
  
"Did I really need to?"  
  
"No, but it would've been nice if you did." Lorelei puts her arms around Luke and kisses him.  
  
Jess coughs interrupting Lorelei and Luke, "Um, We have to get going…it's almost 3."  
  
Lorelei lets go of Luke and rushes over to Rory. "Safe trip, ok? Call us when you get home."  
  
"Will do. I love you."  
  
"Love you too." Lorelei replies suddenly turning to Jess, "Take good care of my baby, and yourself."  
  
"I'll try." Jess says flatly.  
  
"Bye Jess." Lorelei says pulling him into a hug.  
  
Jess staggers dazed by Lorelei's affection. He watches as Lorelei Walks back to the Truck and Luke kisses Rory on the cheek. Things have defiantly changed in the last year. The restlessness he had once possessed had completely left him. He was happy being with Rory. Surprisingly, Jess found comfort in being part of a family. Jess smiles to himself as he pulls out of the driveway. Looking at himself in the rear view mirror Jess marvels at the man staring back at him. No longer the lanky mislaid Dodger but Jess Mariano, the husband of Rory Gilmore; a writer, a father…a man with a future.  
  
"Jess?"  
  
His thoughts broken, Jess replies, "yea?"  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Sure. I was just thinking about something, but I'm done now." Jess remarks smiling at Rory.  
  
*Luke's Truck  
  
The truck is quiet except for the music playing.  
  
The silence is broken suddenly. "EE!" Lorelei exclaims.  
  
"What?" Luke asks exasperated.  
  
"I'm going to be a grandma!"  
  
Luke gives Lorelei a stern but playful stare, "You're going to turn this kid against me aren't you."  
  
"Of course…this baby's going be drinking coffee right out of its bottle, just like Rory did."  
  
"Stop exaggerating" Luke replies rolling his eyes.  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"Enough."  
  
"Why, Luke, Lucas…Papa Luke!" Lorelei says giddily.  
  
"Rory told you about that?" Luke says smiling.  
  
"Nope…Jess did."  
  
"Yea, well what do you think about it?"  
  
"I think it's a good move…even though you'll probably lecture the poor kid on the hazards of hamburgers."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"No you shut up Grandpa Luke!" Lorelei says teasingly as Luke turns onto the highway.  
  
A/N ok, so this wasn't the greatest chapter. It was just some filler until I could write some more. I was basically just filling in a few spaces. This is not the end I'll probably do at least 2-3 more chapters. I hope you enjoy my story I know some spellings off and some parts may not make sense but my spell checker is ancient and I tend to write my chapters on the spur of the moment. Well that's about it, thanks for the positive reviews. It's very encouraging thanks again. 


	21. Lorelei's idea

*3 weeks later—both Rory and Jess have returned to work.  
  
6pm Friday afternoon. Jess is in the office typing his latest article, while Rory is on her way home.  
  
Jess looks at the clock, noticing the time he smiles and then heads to the kitchen.  
  
It is now 6:15 and Jess is preparing dinner. The buzzer by the door sounds causing Jess to drop the pot that is on the counter. He swears out loud before heading to the door.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, babe."  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Can you come down, I need some help getting something out of the car."  
  
"Be right down." Jess replies despite his confusion.  
  
Walking down the steps he immediately spots Rory who is pointing to the back seat. Jess peers in a large stack of books on the seat. "What is this stuff?"  
  
"Baby books." Rory replies flatly.  
  
"You actually paid money for these…you know they're crap."  
  
"I know that, but apparently every one of my female coworkers didn't. Each one had a different book to shove at me, they wouldn't take no for an answer can you believe that? They actually starting fighting with each other over which book was better. I thought they might start to riot, so I tried to leave but then Caroline refused to let me until she gave me this…" Rory trails off picking a large book off of the top."  
  
"Having Children, The New Age Way?" Jess reads the title unsure of its significance. "What is this?"  
  
"You know, New Age, the modern hippies." Rory says with delight.  
  
"Ah…Caroline, she's the one that wears the--"  
  
"Moo-moos. Right." Rory replies giddily.  
  
"Tell me that's the worst of it."  
  
Rory shakes her head playfully before walking up the steps. Looking over at Jess Rory say, "I guess this is what we're going to have to deal with from now on."  
  
"I just don't get how everybody thinks their way is the right way." Jess says placing the books down as he enters the living room.  
  
"It's a nice idea…but there are just some people who shouldn't be handing out advice—"  
  
"Like the moo-moo lady."  
  
"Right. No advice from crazy people." Rory replies.  
  
"...Speaking of which…this came about an hour ago."  
  
Rory spots the large box on the table and lunges towards it.  
  
Jess smiles handing her a scissor before turning his attention back to his ravioli.  
  
"Jess!" Rory exclaims.  
  
"What— Jess cuts himself off as he sees Rory taking clothes out of the box.  
  
"Oh my god, these were my baby clothes…Look care bear overalls!"  
  
Jess picks a small pink dress off the table and laughs. "Why are you laughing?"  
  
"It's pink."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I just have a hard time picturing you in pink." Jess replies smirking tossing the dress at Rory.  
  
Rory ignores his comment and heads to the phone, "I'm going to call my mom and let her know we got this stuff"  
  
"Ok." Jess says, putting the bread in the oven.  
  
"Speaking of which, when are you going to call your mom?" Rory asks skeptically. Jess replies with a grunt. "It's not right not to at least tell her. What are you going to do when she "stops" by one day and there's a five year old kid sitting at the table?"  
  
"Fine. I'll take care of it, just call your mother and make it quick dinner's in 10."  
  
"Mmm, smells good." Rory says dialing the phone.  
  
*On the phone.  
  
"This is so great, there's so much stuff here…of course if it's a boy it'll be totally useless."  
  
"Well then, we'll just have to go shopping then."  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Where are you? It's so quiet I can't even hear the keyboard being slammed."  
  
"Oh Jess is actually in the kitchen, making dinner."  
  
"Wow. What are you having?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"Go ask!"  
  
"Nah, I think I pissed him off actually."  
  
"Oo, what did you do?"  
  
"Mentioned his mother."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he hasn't talked to her since before we got married, let alone tell her about her pending grandparentship. I can't blame him, I mean she does hate me after all."  
  
"Hate Rory Gilmore? Impossible." Lorelei quips.  
  
"I just think she should know."  
  
"Get Jess."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Put him on"  
  
Rory walks into the kitchen, "I think you're in trouble." Rory says handing him the phone.  
  
"Yello."  
  
"I have a great way to tell your mom!" Lorelei exclaims  
  
Jess groans out loud, "I can take care of it my—  
  
"It's really good."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know those newsletter things people send out at Christmas?"  
  
"You mean normal people, yes?"  
  
"Write one of those."  
  
"It's a month after Christmas, besides I'd just be wasting time on someone who doesn't deserve—  
  
"…Oh and attach a photo of you standing next to Rory…in a tight shirt."  
  
Jess scoffs in delight, "That's brilliant."  
  
*5 minutes later  
  
Rory is draining the pot of raviolis as Jess enters the kitchen.  
  
"Put that down."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We're going to take a picture." 


	22. 911

*Next Afternoon—Jess and Rory are walking around town.  
  
Jess turns the manila envelope over and over in his hand.  
  
"I can't believe you made me do it." Rory says sternly.  
  
"Don't look at me, it wasn't my idea…I'm just the innocent coruptee." Jess quips playfully.  
  
"There's the box—got get rid of it." Rory replies pointing to a mailbox across the street.  
  
Jess walks back towards Rory; a large grin on his face. "It's gone."  
  
"Good."  
  
"So where were we?"  
  
"F"  
  
"Oo, no respectable person is ever named something with an F."  
  
"Understood…so, G."  
  
"Let's see, Greg, George, Gen, Greta—  
  
"Ok, G's not a good letter either."  
  
"…Maybe we should get one of those books."  
  
"I thought you were against books." Rory says smugly  
  
"I am, but your name determines the kind of person you're going to be, you give a kid a bad name, you might as well just hand him a razor and say go nuts."  
  
"Alright, fine. We'll get a book."  
  
*2 hrs later.  
  
"How did this happen?"  
  
"It's not that bad."  
  
"Four books Jess. Four."  
  
"Why limit our forename selection to Americanized names?" Jess asks honestly.  
  
"Whatever...Oo, message!" Rory rushes to the machine.  
  
Hey Kids,  
  
Jess, how'd that um idea you came up with on your own, by yourself with no help work out? Ror, it's so crazy here. Everybody sent stuff over for you. I'm actually looking at a pair of green booties, yes booties that the oh so generous Miss Patty brought over. I was going to ship it off to you tomorrow…but then I remember, someone's birthday's on Saturday! So Luke is actually closing early Friday and we'll be there in time for desert…you do have pie right? Well, Luke is looking very mean; I don't think he likes me on this phone, you sleep with someone and you'd think they'd let you use their "business phone" for five minutes, but nooo. So, call me and let me know if Fridays good. Love ya bye.  
  
"Pie?"  
  
"She makes a good point, you should go gets some, mm cherry pie…oh! And apple!"  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Well, its almost the predinner after postlunch snack, desert time."  
  
Jess groans playfully, "Be right back."  
  
*3 hrs later  
  
Rory on the phone  
  
"…Yea so I don't know, he didn't like my suggestion…I think Genevieve, is a pretty name." Rory giggles. "Well, my mom's coming up on Friday so maybe she'll have some ideas, Well I better go Jess should be home so— Rory cuts herself off looking at the clock. "Uh Lane, what time does it say on your clock." Rory listens intently as her pulse gains speed. "…How long do you think it takes to get pie?" Rory stands up; her body shaking as she paces across the floor. "Lane I'll call you later. I have to go. Bye."  
  
Rory puts the phone down unsure of her next move. She looks to the window then to the door. The phone rings; catching her off guard. Rory lunges towards it, afraid of the call.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Is this the home of Mrs. Mariano?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Is your husband, Jess Mariano?"  
  
"Yes." Rory answers practically in tears.  
  
"I'm sorry to tell you this, your husband's been involve in an accident… 


	23. Emergency Room Reunion

*1/2 later—Rory has just arrived at the hospital.  
  
Running frantically towards the emergency room nurses station, Rory is stopped by a concerned nurse.  
  
"Ma'am, can I help you?" The petite nurse asks.  
  
"I just got a call…my husband…J-jess Mar—  
  
The nurse nods in understanding; she looks towards the hall and then calls out, "Doctor Thatcher?"  
  
"Yes, Marla?"  
  
"This is Mrs. Mariano."  
  
"Oh, yes hello. I'm sorry about the phone call, I know it must have been upsetting."  
  
"...T-they wouldn't tell me on the phone. I-is he alright?"  
  
"Well…he's a very lucky man."  
  
"He is?"  
  
"You can see him in a little while if you want to. Trust me. It sounds a lot worse than it is."  
  
"W-what happened?"  
  
"The man who brought him in said he was crossing the street and some guy in a truck served and hit him."  
  
"When can he come home?"  
  
"In a few days. He was very lucky in the fact that the drive was intoxicated and not driving at a high speed. The x-rays have revealed that your husband has broken his left arm, we're going to have to do some surgery on his right knee, and well there's a little swelling in his head where he hit the pavement." Rory makes a small nose before covering her mouth, "He'll be alright, were waiting for the swelling to go down, and then we'll do a cat scan probably later tonight, he could be prepped for surgery by tomorrow morning. It would have been a lot worse if that professor hadn't been there to drive him here."  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"Yes, well he was coming out of the store just as it happened. He may still be in the waiting room."  
  
"What about Jess? When can I see him?"  
  
"In about an hour, stay in the waiting room I'll have one of the nurses get you some of the good coffee."  
  
"Thank you doctor." Rory says watching silently as Doctor Thatcher enters another room.  
  
Rory walks into the waiting room, determined to find the man who had possibly saved Jess' life. She immediately spots a gentleman sitting alone in the corner, his head in his lap. Maneuvers her way towards him, still shaking. "E-excuse me, I know that I don't know you but I just wanted to thank you…for helping my husband." Rory stops herself; unable to continue. She observes the man intuitively as the muscles in his neck seem to tighten. His head leaves his hands suddenly revealing deep blue eyes and scattered brown hair. Rory's eyes widen, she gropes the space around her feeling her way to a chair..  
  
"Dean."  
  
"Rory?!" the man replies looking her up and down.  
  
"Y-you, you saved Jess."  
  
"No, I didn't. I was just there."  
  
Tears flow freely down Rory's face; unsure of what to do next she pulls Dean into a hug. "Thank you."  
  
"Is he--, is he going to be ok?"  
  
Rory face goes cold, "The doctor says so. He might even be out by the weekend." Rory says biting her trembling lip. "Dean, he said…he said Jess might not have been ok if you hadn't—  
  
Dean takes Rory's hand and squeezes it, "Don't. I didn't do it to save anyone's life, I did it because it was the right thing…I didn't even know who it was until the Doctor came out with his wallet."  
  
"...But you're still here."  
  
"Yea, I know. I missed dinner, but I just had this picture of a delicate women walking in, looking for answers, and you know, I was there."  
  
"I'm glad you were…" Rory trails off. Awkward Silence consumes her suddenly; unsure of how to proceed.  
  
Dean breaks the silence, "So…you married Jess."  
  
"I did."  
  
"You're a professor." Rory smiles.  
  
"Well, I couldn't be a stock boy forever could I?"  
  
"Are you happy?" Rory asks quietly.  
  
"I am, I'm married…I have a daughter."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Desiree Ann Lorelei."  
  
"Lorelei?"  
  
"Well, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have left Stars Hollow, and I wouldn't have gone back to Chicago…and I wouldn't have met Kayte…you made me go out and make something of myself." Dean smiles taking out a picture of his family. "So, he takes good care of you?"  
  
"The best." Rory begins to cry again unable to control herself, she starts to speak again but is cut off by Doctor Thatcher's return.  
  
"Mrs. Mariano, You can see your husband now."  
  
"Thank you." Rory gets up to leave, "Dean, can you stick around?"  
  
"I'll be here." 


	24. Dazed Husbands, Old flames, and Insensat...

*Hospital—Rory has followed Dr. Thatcher into the emergency room.  
  
"Mrs. Mariano, you must understand that we gave your husband some medication for his knee…so, he may be a bit out of it."  
  
"Alright, thank you doctor."  
  
"He right down the hall there, to the right." Dr. Thatcher calls down the hallway as Rory slowly makes her way to Jess' room.  
  
Rory enters the room, seeing Jess asleep she moves quietly towards his bed. Her eyes glued to Jess, Rory doesn't see the wastebasket in front of her. It falls with a crash as she stumbles forward.  
  
Jess wakes violently, "No! Don't do that!' Jess screams incoherently.  
  
"I-I'm sorry." Rory says sheepishly.  
  
Jess looks groggily at Rory, he reaches for but is pulled back down by the leg sling.  
  
Rory moves closer to Jess, "Ohh…lay back."  
  
"What happened?" Jess asks; his eyes wide.  
  
"Y-you got in an accident."  
  
"No, you…you're fat."  
  
Rory feels hurt for a moment before remembering the doctor's warning, "Jess…"  
  
"My knee hurts."  
  
"Yea…"  
  
"Big truck, big truck, just came and hit me."  
  
"I know." Rory says with ease.  
  
Jess holds out his right arm, Rory takes his hand and kisses it. Unaware, Rory begins to speak as tears flow down her face.  
  
A dazed Jess cuts her off, "…Don't cry." Rory laughs at Jess' sentiment as he continues, "I didn't get your pie."  
  
"It's ok." Rory says calmly a smile creeping across her face.  
  
"No, no it's not." Jess says breathing heavily. "I-I let you down."  
  
"No, you didn't Je—  
  
"Um, excuse me, Mrs. Mariano?"  
  
"Yes?" Rory replies standing up awkwardly.  
  
"We're ready to take Mr. Mariano for his cat scan."  
  
"Oh right."  
  
The doctor approaches Rory, "We can set up a cot in here for you if you want to stay…" Looking Rory over once more, "…But maybe you'd be more comfortable at home, in a bed." The doctor clears his throat, "The cat scan is going to take a while, if we do surgery it won't be until tomorrow morning. Why don't you go home, get some rest and if anything changes we'll call you."  
  
"A-alright." Rory replies exasperated. Turning to Jess, "I have to go.." Jess ignores her. "I love you." Rory says as the nurse wheels Jess out of the room.  
  
"…I love you too." Jess moans down the hallway.  
  
*Waiting room  
  
Dean stands at the sight of Rory, "Is he ok?"  
  
"Yea, a little groggy but fine."  
  
"I'm glad." Deans states honestly.  
  
"Me too." Rory trails off looking uncomfortably around the room.  
  
"Uh, so what's going on? Are you sticking around."  
  
"No…no, I think the doctor was trying to get rid of me…I think he thought I was too pregnant to spend the night on a cot." Rory says quietly but with a smirk.  
  
"That's ridiculous, you're what 3 months?"  
  
Rory looks amazedly at Dean, "Yeah, just about."  
  
"Doctors know nothing."  
  
"That's comforting."  
  
"What-oh sorry. No, I just mean some doctors say stupid things to their patients.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"They just get afraid that they're going end up with more medical emergencies."  
  
"Yea, he looked at me as if I was going to break any second."  
  
"Yea, well he's a jerk…one of those disillusioned doctors."  
  
"Wow, that's some vocabulary."  
  
"Yea, well. English teacher's have to make sure that their students think they're smarter then them."  
  
Rory giggles, "So you've had a lot of experiences with disenchanted doctors?"  
  
"Nah, just a few. When.." Dean fumbles his words. "When Kayte was pregnant we ended up having 3 different doctors. The first two were total shmucks. This one guy was talking to her like she was five…oh and the other one, I swear I came this close to hitting him, I mean he stands there refusing to address, Kayte, the pregnant woman, acted as if she wasn't there."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"What."  
  
"You're so avid about this."  
  
"It's weird I never thought I would be, but then, Kay dragged me along to that sonogram thing, and the second I heard des' little heart, I couldn't help but feel protective , you know."  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
Dean looks uncomfortably at Rory, "So, do you know what it is yet?"  
  
"No, next Wednesday we'll find out."  
  
Dean nods, "Hey, did you drive here?"  
  
"Took a cab."  
  
"Do, you want a ride home?"  
  
"That'd be nice." Rory replies putting her coat on. "Thanks.  
  
*1/2 hr later.  
  
*In front of Rory's apartment.  
  
"Thanks again, Dean…for everything."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
Rory smiles distantly at Dean, "You know, I never thought it'd end up like this."  
  
"I know…it's weird. 7 years ago, all I thought about was you, being with you. Growing up, getting married the whole thing. But now, I can't imagine what that would've been like. I mean we're such different people, I don't know how we stayed together so long."  
  
"We loved each other, and we were young. Honestly I think things worked out just they way they were meant to."  
  
"Ah, but I thought Rory Gilmore didn't believe in fate."  
  
"Neither did I, until Jess came back not my life."  
  
"Man, I remember how much I wanted to kill that guy."  
  
"Yea, I think the feeling was mutual." Rory laughs out loud. "…But he's really grown up…and so have you, I can tell."  
  
Dean looks down at his watch, "Well, I better go; Kayte's waiting.  
  
"Right. It was nice to see you again, Dean."  
  
"Yes, it was. Here. Give me a call and let me know how things work out."  
  
"Ok. You know, we should get together sometime, you know when Jess is conscious again."  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
"Goodnight Rory Gilmore." Deans says, heading back to his car.  
  
Rory watches him leave before opening the door. Rory enters the now dark apartment. Placing her jacket in the closet, Rory is irked by a small humming noise. Looking down at her feet, she spots the cordless phone she'd dropped there hours ago. Picking it up, she caresses the buttons before dialing a number.  
  
"Hello? Luke, it's Rory." 


	25. Diagnosis Lorelei

*The next day—10am.  
  
*Rory's sitting in the waiting room, Jes went into surgery 15 minutes ago.  
  
Rory sits quietly leafing through Jess' copy of Oliver Twist. In times of stress, Rory always turns to the one book she can count on to for comfort.  
  
"Rory!" Luke's gruff voice rings through the room.  
  
Rory looks up, her flushed, "Luke! Mom!"  
  
"We got your message, just as we pulled up in front of the house."  
  
"So, when did he go in?  
  
"About a half hour ago."  
  
"How does he look?" Luke asks, concerned.  
  
"Well, last night he looked ok I guess, they had a whole bunch of stuff plugged into him, and monitors…plus he was pretty messed up from the medication, but today, I don't know. They were prepping him when I came in and the nurse said I couldn't come in"  
  
"So did you get to talk to him at all?" Lorelei says sympathetically.  
  
"I don't know if you could call it talking. He wasn't making sense, the only thing I understood was when he called me fat."  
  
"Fat?" Lorelei exclaims.  
  
"…He was on medication, he didn't know what he was saying, probably couldn't see clearly either." Luke says looking at Rory but addressing Lorelei.  
  
"I know. It was just eerie, hearing him talk like that. He was so out of it, It was kind of scary."  
  
"I bet." Lorelei states honestly. Her gaze turns to the hallway where Doctor Thatcher stands. "Oo, he's got that whole going-gray-mature-George- Clooney-thing going for him."  
  
"Shut up he does not." Rory answers grumpily.  
  
"Will you look at him he's—  
  
"Disillusioned."  
  
"We don't like him?"  
  
"No, we don't. He's a jerk."  
  
"Alright…won't ask." Lorelei replies.  
  
"Hey, I'm going to get a drink. Does anyone want anything? Lunch? Luke interrupts.  
  
"Coffee!" Lorelei exclaims.  
  
"You have got to stop doing that. Rory?"  
  
"Um…food. Anything that's not from the cafeteria."  
  
"Gotcha." Luke says leaving.  
  
*Half hr later—Luke returns with 2 bags of Wendy's food.  
  
"Ok…A cheeseburger, fry, and vanilla milk shake for beautifully, sickly thin women." Luke says beaming at Rory.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"…Here you go." Luke says quietly handing Lorelei a bag.  
  
Rory starts to speak but stops herself; watching closely as Luke proceeds to take a burger out of the other bag and eat it…a sign to Rory, that he's worried. She decides not to draw attention to it and takes a sip of her milkshake before starting up a conversation with her mother.  
  
*Hr later.  
  
*Rory has fallen asleep on Lorelei's shoulder.  
  
"You ok?" Lorelei whispers.  
  
"Yea. I just hope he's ok."  
  
"He will be."  
  
Luke sighs, running his fingers through his hair, "What are they going to do? This is a lot to deal with. I mean a new baby alone can be overwhelming, but now he's going to be limping around…at least for a few months."  
  
"The doctor says it isn't bad—  
  
"Knees don't just heel over night Lor. Plus even after he's out of the hospital, he can't be left alone all day, and Rory can't stay home with him for the next 6 months."  
  
"Ok, Chill. Luke it's going to be fine. I can take some time off from the Inn and help out."  
  
"I don't know…maybe I should just stay."  
  
"You can't do that…if I take off from the inn Sookie's still there to run it. You're the only person at the diner…Caesar can't do it by himself."  
  
Luke scratches his head in thought, "Your right…but I can come up on weekends, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Excuse me, um Mrs.….  
  
"Gilmore."  
  
"Mrs. Gilmore, Mr. Mariano just got out of surgery. He'll be in recovery for about an hour and then one of you can go in and see him." The nurse states quietly.  
  
"Thank you." Luke mutters.  
  
*Hr later  
  
"Ror-Rory?"  
  
"Hu-what?"  
  
"You can go see Jess." Lorelei whispers in her ear.  
  
Rory stands up abruptly suddenly awake. "Hear I go." Rory utters to herself moving mechanically down the hall.  
  
"Hey." Rory whispers.  
  
"Rory." Jess says hoarsely.  
  
"How ya feeling?"  
  
"Better now." Jess replies stroking Rory's arm, "Sit."  
  
Rory sits on the edge of the bed, "I was so scared."  
  
"…I'm sorry. I was just coming out of the store and—  
  
"Don't say it."  
  
"Alright, I won't. It's so good to see your face."  
  
"It's nice to hear your voice, your real voice; again."  
  
"Oh man. You came to see me yesterday."  
  
"What did you think I wouldn't" Rory says sternly.  
  
"No, I did I just don't remember."  
  
"Yea, you were really out of it…I didn't like you drugged up, you were mean."  
  
"To you? Not possible."  
  
"You were, you said I was fat…and then ignored me the rest of the time."  
  
"You're not fat" Jess says honestly squeezing Rory's hand, "You're beautiful."  
  
"Think so?"  
  
"Know so."  
  
"Yesterday was so crazy, I don't remember ever crying that much. It took me a ½ hour to get here and then they wouldn't let me see you, so I went to go talk to the guy who brought you in, and it, it was Dean Then Finally I was allowed to see you and you were horrible and then the doctor practically kicked me out of here and I went home."  
  
"Dean…thank him for me."  
  
"You're not at all surprised by that?"  
  
"No. I saw him, in the store. I figured he wouldn't recognize me, so I just left."  
  
"Oh." Rory smiles shyly at jess.  
  
"He's married and has kids."  
  
"Huh." Jes says truthfully.  
  
"As crazy as it was, I felt better having him there with me, I mean hospitals are really scary…and without you there, I started freaking out…I haven't been in one of these since…" Rory trails off.  
  
"Well, I'm glad he was there. I don't think I could live with the idea of you sitting alone in this place."  
  
"Jess…when they called yesterday, I-I thought I had lost you."  
  
"Never. Not possible." Jess retorts.  
  
*Hr Later  
  
Luke enters followed by Lorelei.  
  
"Hey." He says softly  
  
"Hi." Jess smiles at his uncle.  
  
"We just talked to the doctor." Lorelei says seriously. Rory winces at his mention. "He said, you can go home tomorrow."  
  
"So soon?" Rory says amazed.  
  
"Well, Jess'll have to come back for some physical therapy and rehabilitation stuff but, the doctor said there's no point in keeping him here, he's better off at home."  
  
"…but he's going to have to come back here at least 3 days a week, at least for now." Lorelei chimes in."  
  
"Oh…Uh I guess I'll have to call the school and get a sub." Rory says quietly.  
  
"No, no you won't." Lorelei says putting her arm around Luke's waste. "We've made a decision…I'm going to stay here with you guys for a while and take Jess to his appointments while you go to work, and Luke's going to come up on weekends."  
  
"I can't ask you to do that for m—  
  
"Rory, I want to. Besides it'll give us a chance to spend some time together…get the apartment ready for the baby."  
  
'Sounds like a plan." Jess says glumly  
  
"Ok then, we're going to go back to the house, we'll meet you there?" Luke asks Rory.  
  
"No…I think I'll spend the night here." Rory replies matter-of-factly turning to Jess who smiles faintly at her. 


	26. Name Game

*The next day—3pm.  
  
"We're coming up." Luke's voice booms through the intercom.  
  
"Roger that." Lorelei replies giddily, into the intercom.  
  
Rory opens the front door, "No more hospital, yay!"  
  
"You'd think they'd work on making those places less scary, but no, they just use their money on tubey things that beep." Lorelei quips as Luke enters pushing Jess' wheel chair forward.  
  
"Nice wheels." Lorelei smirks at a disgruntled Jess.  
  
"Don't get used to it." He replies frankly.  
  
Luke lets go of the chair and heads to the fridge, "Doctor, said he should have his crutches in a few weeks. He wanted to make sure he stayed off the knee all together for at least 14 days."  
  
"Hey." Rory says cheerfully to Jess, "Hungry…we've got fried chicken."  
  
"Starved, I don't think I've eaten anything identifiable in 2 days."  
  
"Poor Baby." Rory whimpers.  
  
*Tuesday morning—7am  
  
Rory comes storming out of the bedroom, a look of anxiety on her face, "I don't think I should go today, Jess seems pretty—  
  
"Damn sexy" Jess says a smirk on his face. He laughs at Rory's misconception.  
  
"I thought you were—  
  
"Your mother, I know, I get that a lot. And you have to go to work…I'm fine."  
  
Rory sighs, "Fine." She calls down the hall, "Bye Mom!''  
  
"Bye, sweets." Lorelei smiles as she walks towards Rory, a video tape in her hand. "Here, put this on." Lorelei tosses the tape at Jess.  
  
Jess turns the tape over examining the label, "The Care Bear Movie, 1 and 2?" Jess puts the tape down. "I'm not watching this."  
  
"Come on! There two great films, probably the best of the 80's Saturday morning cartoon movies." Lorelei replied passionately as Luke enters, a bag slung over his shoulder.  
  
"You're leaving too?" Lorelei asks pouting at Luke.  
  
"Yea, well I want to beat traffic."  
  
"Bye, Luke." Jes waves at him from the couch. Luke nods in his direction.  
  
"Love you, see you on Saturday?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll call you when I get back."  
  
"I'm leaving too, so I'll walk out with you." Rory says, holding the door for Luke.  
  
*Outside  
  
"Have a safe trip. Bye Luke." Rory says happily.  
  
"Take care of yourself…and don't let her drive you completely nuts, ok?" Luke nudges his head in the direction of the apartment.  
  
Rory laughs, "Sure thing." She smiles before getting into her car and driving off.  
  
*2pm—Living Room  
  
*Lorelei fell asleep a half-hour into American tail. As soon as he was sure she was unconscious, Jess turned off the tape and took out his book. It is now an hour later and Lorelei awakes to the sound of turning pages.  
  
"Good God man, are you training for the speed reading event?"  
  
Jess looks up, aware of Lorelei's presence; he takes his book and begins shoving it under the couch cushion. "Huh, sorry I was just—  
  
Before he can finish, Lorelei is on her feet grabbing the book, "What To Expect When Your Wife Is Expecting." Lorelei sings playfully, "..I thought you didn't believe in these self help hippy quacks." Lorelei says superiorly.  
  
"Rory told you about that?"  
  
"Rory tells me everything." Lorelei raises her eyebrow.  
  
"Right, look a few weeks ago I woke up at 3am, I couldn't go back to sleep, so I came in here, and there was that pile." Jes points to the tower of baby books n the corner. "I tried to ignore them, but they were there, mocking me. So I got up and I took this off the pile. I tried to put it down but I can't there's a lot of stuff in here, important stuff." Jess replies defensively.  
  
"Hey, I'm not judging, it's just not like you to…well, to wig."  
  
"I am not wigging, I'm simply concerned about being prepared. What good am I to Rory if I'm not prepared."  
  
"Wise man." Lorelei says honestly, sitting herself besides Jess. "Don't let me stop you," She trials off.  
  
"Don't tell Rory." Jess says plainly. "She'll laugh at me."  
  
"Oh and we can't have that can we?" Lorelei says mockingly.  
  
Jess sighs; "Forget it."  
  
"No, no you have my word. I shalt not embarrass thee in front of thee little woman." Lorelei puts her hand to her heart, in a serious manor.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Drink?"  
  
"Juice…and some of that left over chicken."  
  
"Ah, good man." Lorelei calls back to Jess as she opens the fridge.  
  
She returns a moment later with two plates of chicken, a coffee mug, and a glass of juice.  
  
Jess takes the plate, with difficulty, his cast getting in the way.  
  
"Careful there."  
  
"I know…" Jess trails off, juggling the plate in his lap while flipping the channels."  
  
"So…"  
  
"So."  
  
"What names have you picked out?" Lorelei asks with interest.  
  
Jess immediately turns off the tv. "What?"  
  
"Well, of you're reading the book, you have to have names right?"  
  
"Uh, we haven't really discussed it that much…"  
  
"Fine, but you, Jes must have some idea of what you want."  
  
"Well…"  
  
"Come on, I'll tell you my ideas." Lorelei says with perkiness.  
  
"You first."  
  
"Fiona." Lorelei says hopefully  
  
"Jane."  
  
"James...we could call him Jimmy!"  
  
"Tucker.  
  
"Marty—for a girl."  
  
"Cole."  
  
"Jane?"  
  
"Hey, it's immortalized in song." Jess says defensively.  
  
"No it's not."  
  
"Look it up… "Maybe you should drive", Barenaked Ladies…Catchy tune."  
  
Jess says honestly, "But come on, James?" 


	27. It's a......

*6pm  
  
Rory returns home to find Steven Page's voice booming out of the cd player. Opening the door, she braces herself for the worst.  
  
"I'm home—  
  
Rory cuts herself off; at first glance the apartment is empty. Suspiciously eyeing the cd player she moves towards it, looking for answers. Rory presses the off button. She jumps at a noise behind her.  
  
"Don't shut that off." Jess says tiredly  
  
Rory Jerks her head back, eyes shifting to Jess. She starts to speak, but Jess puts his finger to his lip. Rory gives him a confused look until he points to his left, revealing Lorelei asleep at his side.  
  
"What happened?" Rory whispers.  
  
"We bonded." Jess says matter-of-factly.  
  
"You, and my mom…bonded?"  
  
"Don't ruin it."  
  
"I'm not going to even ask, honestly, the only thing I care about right now is taking a hot bath…my feet are killing me."  
  
"Ok, but come here first."  
  
Rory approaches the coach, sitting on its arm; she leans forward and kisses Jess.  
  
"I missed you" Jess moans.  
  
"You have no idea how much I wanted to be here today."  
  
"Mm, Love you."  
  
"Ew!! Gross!" Lorelei exclaims, causing Rory to slip forward into jess bad arm.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, babe are you ok?" Rory gushes.  
  
Jess rubs his arm fiercely, "Hey, don't worry…it wasn't your fault." Jess says sending a dark stare in Lorelei's direction.  
  
"Alright, jeez, I'm sorry." Lorelei says in a mocking tone.  
  
"I'm getting in the bath, before I hurt you anymore."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
*15 minutes later.  
  
Rory reenters the living room.  
  
"Hey, babe. Come have some spaghetti." Lorelei says.  
  
"Oo sounds good. I'm starved." Rory remarks.  
  
Rory walks over to the table, joining Lorelei and Jess.  
  
"So how was school today?" Lorelei inquires sweetly.  
  
"Horrendous."  
  
"Big word."  
  
"What happened?" Jess asks with concern.  
  
"7th period that's what happened."  
  
"Those damn punks again."  
  
"They just don't care, they don't want to learn or anything...and today," Rory looks down at her plate. "One of them pinched my butt, as I was leaving."  
  
Jess remains quiet for a moment, although the muscles in his neck tighten. "I-I'll go down there and kill him, I'll kill him." Jess says calmly but with anger in his voice.  
  
"That's a thought, you in a wheel chair with your arm in a cast; killing a 15 year old. Charming." Lorelei quips.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Stop it, both of you. You know you're not supposed to raise your voices around me, do you want your grandchild to be born with a cynical attitude… because that is what happens when you yell in front of pregnant women."  
  
"Ah, so now we know why he's the way he is, everybody yells in New York."  
  
"I resent that, besides Ror, I don't think it's that big of a deal, you're only 4 months pregnant."  
  
"Speaking of which…tomorrow, I'm coming home early, we have our appointment."  
  
"That's right, I forgot." Jess replies slightly dazed.  
  
"What appointment?" Lorelei interjects.  
  
"The we-won't-have-to call-our-baby-it-anymore appointment." Rory exclaims with delight.  
  
"Yay!"  
  
*Next Day 2pm  
  
*Rory's 7th period classroom.  
  
20 11th graders are taking a scantron test while Rory grader papers. Rory is irked suddenly as her purse begins to ring. Rory grabs her phone and takes it into the hallway.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"You're going to be late."  
  
"Mom, I'm not supposed to be on my phone during class, and I'm not late my appointment's at 4" Rory whispers.  
  
"Um actually quarter to 3, the office just called."  
  
"Oh no! What am I going to do, even if I can get someone to cover I could never get back to pick up Jess and make it to the doctors." Rory spurts.  
  
"Honey, chill. Mommy has it all figured out…get someone to cover and meet us in the parking lot."  
  
"You're here?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok, see you in 5." Rory replies hastily as she sprints down the hallway.  
  
*3pm—Doctor's office.  
  
"If they're going to make it –20 degrees in here, they should offer us something other than paper gowns."  
  
"Here." Jess says warmly, handing Rory his Jacket.  
  
"Thanks." Rory replies pulling Jes' jacket over her shoulders just as the doctor walks in.  
  
"Okey Dokey, everything seems to be going fine. The baby's healthy, you've been taking good care of yourself, so I'd like to see you again in two weeks. All right?  
  
Doctor, are you forgetting something?" Jess asks sternly.  
  
"Oh! Right. So you two...you want to know the sex."  
  
"Well, I'd like to be able to stop referring to my child as it." Rory says tiredly.  
  
"Ok, well, I guess when you go home you should pick out some good boys names."  
  
"A b-boy." Jess' words stumble.  
  
"Jess, we're going to have a son!" Rory hugs Jess, once again hitting his cast, this time he doesn't flinch, he allows to the pain to pass as soaks in the beauty of the moment.  
  
"Get changed, I'll wait outside with your mom, then we'll go celebrate."  
  
Rory's eyes grow wide as a grin crosses her face, "…you mean—  
  
"Dairy Queen."  
  
"I love you." Rory exclaims as Jess closes the door.  
  
Lorelei meets jess half way down the hall.  
  
"So?…Is it a James or a Jane?"  
  
"Well, it's not a Jane…and it's certainly not a James, but he's somewhere in that vicinity" 


	28. Plan a la Lane

*2 weeks later--Saturday Afternoon.  
  
*Lane's House.  
  
"So tell me, why are you here again?" Ryan's voice booms across the living room.  
  
"Ryan, don't be rude." Lane replies.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just mean, we haven't seen you in a while."  
  
"I know, I've been so busy with work and now with Jess being home all the time and my mom there, well, they're driving me crazy. I just needed a break."  
  
"Acceptable answer."  
  
Lane ignores Ryan, "So, you're having boy!" She screeches.  
  
"Yea. I'm so happy, even though I know nothing about little boys."  
  
"Well, Jess was a kid once so he can help you in that department." Ryan replies.  
  
"…I don't think Jess was ever a kid." Rory says wryly.  
  
"Oh! I can teach him drums!" Lane says suddenly.  
  
"Defiantly."  
  
"What about guitar?" Ryan interrupts.  
  
"That too."  
  
"I'm telling you, this kid is going to be so multi talented. Everybody wants to teach him something."  
  
"I still can't believe one of us is going to be a mommy soon."  
  
"I know it's so weird, but hey pretty soon you'll have kids, oh! And they can go to school together, have sleep overs—  
  
"Oh! And we can go on family vacations together." Lane replies giddily  
  
"Hey-whoa, hold on. We're not even married yet." Ryan interjects draping his arms around Lane's neck.  
  
"I know, but come September we will be, and then it's inevitable."  
  
"Yep. It's just a matter of time." Rory says slyly.  
  
"I'm leaving, before you two start planning my inevitable funeral."  
  
Matt walks out the front door, Lane watches him go before continuing their conversation.  
  
"What's with him?"  
  
"He's just a little freaked out."  
  
"Do I really bother him that much."  
  
"I told you…he's never been around a pregnant woman before. I mean he's totally fine in stores and stuff, but I guess because he knows you and stuff, it's weird for him."  
  
Rory groans out loud, "Just another person treating me different because of this."  
  
"You still upset about that whole doctor thing."  
  
"No, yes…ever since Dean mentioned it, I've noticed how different people are treating me. They act as if I'm made of glass."  
  
"You're just imagining—  
  
"No I'm not. At work, they stopped giving me hall way duty, and I know it's because of this."  
  
"OK, so a few jerk at work—  
  
"And at home. My mom is acting all weird, which I understand, it just gets on my nerves that she wakes me up when I fall asleep on the couch, and insists that I go to bed."  
  
"All right, I could see that being annoying."  
  
"It's not just her, even Jess, my carefree husband is acting differently…he refuses to let me near the kitchen counter, because the microwave is there. And now he's all secretive. Last night he turned off the light at 10:30. I fell asleep about ten minutes later, I woke up at 1 and he was gone. I found him on the couch reading, the second I approached him he hid the book under the couch." Rory sighs, "It wouldn't bother me if it was anyone else, but this is Jess. We've been married over a year and up until Christmas, he'd never treated me any differently then he did when we were 16."  
  
"Men are such Jerks." Lane says flatly. Her eyes grow suddenly wide, "Hey, you know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We should go on vacation."  
  
"What fun, Jess monitoring my every move, and Ryan avoiding my eyes. Great."  
  
"No, not the four of us, just you and me…your mom goes home for good next weekend, so we could do it the following week."  
  
"Where would we go?"  
  
"To one of those spas…. and not the one's for those health food junkies. We could go to that place in Boston, I was just reading about it. It's like an indoor vacation, you get massages and stuff, There's like a dozen different kinds of Chefs there. Come on it'll be fun It's like an indoor vacation, you get massages and stuff, There's like a dozen different kinds of Chefs there. Come on it'll be fun…you'll leave Jess here, and he'll have to keep himself busy. It'll be a last hurrah for us."  
  
"Ok!" Rory says excitedly.  
  
" Great!" Lane exclaims. "Hey want to stay for dinner?"  
  
"Nah, I don't want to scare Ryan away."  
  
"Eh, let him be uncomfortable, he needs to be taught a lesson too."  
  
"You sure about this?"  
  
"Absolutely." 


	29. Lost and Found--The Plot Thickens bwahah...

*2 weeks later. Friday afternoon.  
  
"You're not serious about this." Jess says sternly.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" Rory replies as she rushes room to room, packing her bags.  
  
"I just don't think good for you to be going away, right now."  
  
"Jess, it's for 3 days, and I'll be like an hour and a half away." Rory says blankly, "It's not a crisis."  
  
*There's a knock at the door.  
  
"That's Lane."  
  
"Rory..."  
  
"Jess, I'll be fine…I need this." Rory sighs before approaching Jess hugging him tightly. "If you get lonely, you can call Ryan"  
  
"You're right I'm sorry." Jess says dejectedly "Have a safe trip, call me as soon as you get there."  
  
"Will do." Rory whispers into Jess' ear. "I love you."  
  
With that, Rory opens the door and greets Lane. Together they leave, giggling as the walk downstairs.  
  
Jess watches them leave; once they're gone he closes the door and heads to the phone.  
  
"Hello? Ryan?"  
  
"Lane get there yet?" Ryan's unruffled voice asks  
  
"Came and went."  
  
"Aw, poor baby lonely already?"  
  
"Something like that."  
  
"Dinner?" Ryan asks flatly.  
  
"Pizza?"  
  
"Cool, Monty Python?"  
  
"Defiantly. See you in 10."  
  
*15 minutes later—Jess' living room  
  
Ryan is slicing the pizza as Jess sets up the tape.  
  
"You know, this is kind of sad." Ryan states  
  
"What is?"  
  
"They're gone for an hour, and we're already having trouble functioning with out them."  
  
"I'm just a sensitive guy, I miss my wife…now you my friend, you're whipped."  
  
"So that'll be no pizza for you then." Ryan says seriously.  
  
"Come on, that's just cruel, this could be my only decent meal for the next 3 days."  
  
"True, very true."  
  
"So what we watching?"  
  
"Monty Python and the Holy Grail."  
  
"Classic."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
*Same time—On the Road—Stopped at Starbucks.  
  
Lane and Rory enter the coffee shop; Rory sniffs the air and sighs.  
  
"I'll get us coffee, you get a table." Lane says to Rory.  
  
"Ok, Just remember d—  
  
"Decaf, I know." Lane replies walking towards the counter.  
  
Rory spots an empty table in the corner and sits down. Silently, she takes in her surroundings. She watches as 3 young women enter the store, making a beeline for the couch behind her. In fits of uncontrollable giggles they manage to seat themselves next to two men; one, a tall brunette with glasses, pats his knee causing one of the girls to park themselves on his leg. The other sits there motionless, his face buried in a magazine.  
  
"Rory?" Lane says persistently "Earth to Ror—  
  
"Huh, oh sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Rory replies turning her attention back to Lane as the mystery man looks up from his reading.  
  
"Obviously, here I got you a croissant to go with your decaf."  
  
"Thanks…hey, I'll be right back I'm just going to go—  
  
"R-Rory?" A familiar voice stumbles.  
  
Rory's eyes grow at the sound of his voice; without turning around she replies, "Tristan."  
  
"Oh wow. Tristan." Lane trails off."  
  
"Hi, Lane." Tristan says standing up and hugging her. At the sight of this the 3 girls on the couch begin to whisper feverishly back and forth.  
  
Tristan looks back at them for a moment before sitting himself down at Rory and Lane's table. "It's been forever." Tristan says breathlessly.  
  
"I know, I haven't seen you since last…July. Right?" Rory replies sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah. Sean's first and last barbeque." Lane takes a sip of her coffee at which Tristan notices the ring on her finger, "Married?"  
  
"Engaged."  
  
"Ryan?"  
  
"Yea. You remembered."  
  
"Cool guy. Congratulations." Tristan responds happily his eyes wondering towards Rory.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So how have you been?" He asks Rory.  
  
"Good, busy but good." Rory replies with a look of uneasiness on her face."  
  
"You ok, Mary?"  
  
"Yea…I just have to… go." She says hastily, standing up; revealing her protruding stomach. Tristan's face goes pink as Rory stands; heading to the bathroom.  
  
Turning his attention back to Lane, "So I guess that's a yes on the still married thing."  
  
"Yea…" Lane trails off. "Um what time is it?"  
  
"5"  
  
"Will you excuse me, I just have to make a call."  
  
"Sure." Tristan replies watching Lane walk outside.  
  
A moment later Rory returns with a slightly embarrassed look upon her face.  
  
Tristan stands as she approaches the table. "So."  
  
"So…"  
  
"You and James Dean, still together."  
  
"Yep." Rory says nodding her head awkwardly.  
  
"He's a lucky man."  
  
"Tristan…"  
  
"I know, I'm sorry. It's just you know. You're one of a kind, you're special."  
  
"Thank you." Rory whispers.  
  
"…That's probably the reason I haven't had a serious relationship in years." He says shaking his head.  
  
Rory overlooks the comment, "So where have you been? I called your old number a few months ago and whoever answered said you'd moved."  
  
"Yea, well I moved to be closer to work."  
  
"Work?"  
  
"Lawyer."  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"Fraid not." Tristan says casually.  
  
"Wow." Rory replies, a smile crossing her face. "So are you telephoneless, or can I have your number?"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Um, to keep in touch with you, my friend, Tristan."  
  
"Right. Here." Tristan pulls a business card out of his wallet.  
  
"I'm impressed." Rory says approvingly; waving the card around.  
  
"Tris. I'm lonely." Moans one of the girls on the couch.  
  
He turns looking regretfully towards her. "Ok, I better go." He leans in hugging Rory, "Another Friday night of endless fun." He whispers sarcastically.  
  
Rory looks over Tristan's shoulder at the girls who now seem plainer to her then before. "You don't have to go back there, you know."  
  
"Yes I do, Mary. This is what my life amounts to."  
  
Suddenly grabbing his hand, Rory heads for the door, " You're better than this."  
  
*Outside Starbucks.  
  
Rory looks left then right in search of Lane. She spots her standing near their car.  
  
"Rory, what are you doing?" Tristan's voice breaks her train of thought.  
  
"I don't know, I just know that I can't let you waste your life in a coffee shop."  
  
"It's ok, really. I accept my fate." He says flatly.  
  
"Well, I don't." Rory says sternly.  
  
"Rory…"  
  
"Get in the car."  
  
"What?"  
  
"In. Now."  
  
"Where?" Tristan asks breathlessly.  
  
"Boston."  
  
"This is crazy. What is your husband going to say?" Tristan blurts, slight smirk crossing his lips.  
  
An image of Jess enters Rory's mind; she smiles, "He'll understand." Rory looks at Tristan and then Lane. "Lane, let's go."  
  
"Huh? Oh ok. Hold on." Lane says flustered. "I miss you. Yeah we should be there in another 40 minute. Yep. I'll have her call him later. Ok, love you babe. Bye." Lane hangs up the phone, "What's going on?" Lane asks noticing Tristan's presence.  
  
"We're on rescue mission." Rory replies mysteriously.  
  
"Who are we rescuing?" Lane asks; intrigued.  
  
"Just a lost boy."  
  
Lane looks uncertainly at Rory who smiles brightly at her. "Alright, but I have to be back for work on Tuesday."  
  
"Deal."  
  
"Alright, you. Get in back." Lane orders Tristan.  
  
Tristan obeys, quietly getting into the car. Rory remains standing examining Lane's face. "Thank you."  
  
"Hey, I trust you." Lane whispers  
  
"Well, let's get this show on the road." Rory replies suddenly cheerful. Rory gets into the car, "Ready?" she asks Tristan.  
  
"I think so, I'm a little afraid though."  
  
"Don't be this will be good for you." Rory replies; popping in the compilation cd Jess had made for her.  
  
"Alright Mary." Tristan says under his breath as the car pulls away. They head towards the highway as 'Jane' begins to play. Rory closes her eyes, the immensity of the evening weighing her down. The words of the song overpower her; thoughts of Jess filling her mind as she slips into a deep sleep.  
  
Watching her vigilantly, Tristan smiles, for once he is unsure of what lies ahead, finding comfort in this, he lies back and closes his eyes as well. 


	30. Lost boy finds peace

7pm—Jess'/Rory's apartment  
  
*The movie has ended; Ryan and Jess have devoured the pizza. Ryan is stretched out on the couch while Jess is lazily sprawled across the floor.  
  
"What time is it?" Jess manages through a yawn.  
  
"7:03."  
  
"Lane called when?"  
  
"Uh, a while ago."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Look, they're women. They probably found a mall on the way and are still on the road."  
  
"Nah, Rory's not a shopper." Jess mumbles. "So what's going on? You going home now."  
  
"That would require getting off the couch and using my brain. Put on another movie…then I'll go home."  
  
"Why don't you just stay, then you won't have to get up, and you can helping do some things tomorrow."  
  
"What things?" Ryan asks, lifting his head up.  
  
"Just watch the movie." Jes replies pushing in the tape.  
  
*Side of the Road—7pm  
  
"Rory. Rory...Rory!" Lane's voice bellows through the car.  
  
"H-what?" Rory asks groggily, waking up.  
  
"We're ten minutes from the spa and blonde's still back there. What are we doing."  
  
"Oh. Right. We'll take him with us."  
  
"To a spa? Tristan pipes in. "Isn't that like for women?"  
  
"Actually some men do go, although they're usually much prettier than you." Lane retorts. "You sure, Ror?"  
  
"Yea." Rory replies as Lane starts the car.  
  
*10 minutes later, Spa. Lobby.  
  
"Hi. Can I help you?" A cheery clerk asks.  
  
"Yes. We ordered a room for the weekend, it's under Mariano," Lane replies equally cheerful.  
  
"Oh…and do you have another room available." Rory interrupts.  
  
"Let me check." The clerk says softly; typing fiercely away on the computer. "We have two, a single bed, on level 2, and a suite on level 5."  
  
"Where you guys?" Tristan asks, concerned.  
  
"We're on five."  
  
"Ok, so I'll take the suite I guess." Tristan replies pulling out his credit card.  
  
The clerk hands them their keys, and the three head towards the elevators.  
  
Tristan stops abruptly, "Does anybody else feel like eating?"  
  
"I'm starved." Replies Rory breathlessly.  
  
"Well, that can't be good, let's get this woman some food."  
  
"I'm actually really tired, so I'm going to go up to the room, ok?" Lane asks Rory.  
  
"Sure, I'll be up soon."  
  
"Ok, and don't for get to call—  
  
"I know. Thanks." Rory smiles at Lane before entering the dining hall with Tristan.  
  
*Dining Hall  
  
*Tristan and Rory are seated at a table in the corner. There is silence between them, as Rory purposely avoids Tristan's eyes.  
  
Effortlessly playing with his pasta, Tristan breaks the silence once again. "Rory. Why are you doing this."  
  
Rory looks up from her plate, "Tristan…"  
  
"Rory, you can't tell me you don't know. I've never seen you so determined. I saw the fire in your eyes tonight."  
  
Rory looks guiltily down at her plate, and sighs. "Honest Truth?"  
  
"Yea." Tristan says quietly.  
  
"Tonight seeing you there, I didn't see Tristan, my friend from college, I saw the lost boy I met in Jr. year. I saw the witty boy who had great potential but threw it away for a few cheap thrills. When you went to walk away, it was more then I could handle. I was as if we were back at Chilton and it was the night of the Romeo and Juliet selections."  
  
Tristan's eyes cloud as Rory continues, "I cried that night you left. I felt responsible, I mean you had it in you to great things, and I let you just walk away from that."  
  
"Rory, you couldn't have helped me." Tristan interjects.  
  
"Maybe not, but I wasn't going to let the opportunity pass me by this time. You're a Lawyer, Tristan. That's a remarkable thing, considering your past. You've come farther then anyone ever thought you could, but you're still refusing to let yourself fully succeed. You say Jess is a lucky man, well you're right, but you could be lucky too. You just have to work for it. And you can."  
  
"But, I can never have I really want."  
  
Rory gives him a stern look, "Tristan, I'm not it. I'm not the only woman you can ever love. There's a Mary, out there somewhere for you."  
  
"There will never be another Mary."  
  
"The point is, you can do something with your life, you just have to be willing to put yourself out there, and you have to ask yourself what is it that you really want."  
  
"I want." Tristan stops, "I want what you have."  
  
"Well, go out there and get it." Rory replies, smiling.  
  
"Thanks, Mary." Tristan says standing up.  
  
Rory follows suite, picking up her late.  
  
"Well, I should call a cab, and get started on my rebirth, I guess."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Stay the weekend, you already have the room. It'll give us a chance to catch up."  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Yea." Rory replies walking towards the door.  
  
*In front of Tristan's room  
  
Tristan fidgets with the key as Rory stands there awkwardly.  
  
"So, you going to go to bed now?" Tristan asks.  
  
"Not yet, I have a phone call to make."  
  
"Tell James, I said hi."  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"Good night, Mary."  
  
"Night, Tristan." Rory replies turning in the direction of her room. Walking slowly down the hall she rummages through her purse. She smiles to herself has her hand grazes her phone. She stops in front of her room, and dials the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Jess' gruff voice answers.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"It's late."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry. I got caught up in something, but I'm done now, and I miss you."  
  
"Miss you too."  
  
"Were you waiting up for me."  
  
"Yea, but not really."  
  
"So what have you been up to?"  
  
"Well, Ry clocked out about an hour ago, so I've been reading."  
  
"Ah, the mystery book."  
  
"Yea."  
  
"You ever going to tell me what it is?"  
  
"Hey, you never asked."  
  
"Ok, so tell me." Rory answers quietly.  
  
"It's one of those books from the pile. So far, I've read 5 of them."  
  
Rory laughs, "You've been studying…I thought you didn't like to do that."  
  
"Yea well, there are just some things worth learning."  
  
"I don't know what to say." Rory say honestly.  
  
"Hey Ror?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"What do think about the name, Keaton?"  
  
"As in Buster?"  
  
"Funny." Jess replies, not amused.  
  
"…Well talk about it Monday."  
  
"I thought you were coming home, Tuesday morning."  
  
"Well, there's been a change of plans." 


	31. Home Coming

*Next morning. Lane and Rory are sitting in the dining hall eating breakfast. Tristan is still asleep.  
  
"So, what time did you get in last night?" Lane asks, looking up from her food.  
  
"I left Tristan at 10, then I called Jess. I didn't want to wake you, so I just stayed in the hallway, and I was on the phone with him until 12."  
  
"You two really don't do well with the whole separation thing do you?"  
  
"That's the weird part. With him being home the last few weeks, I thought that I needed to get away, you know to let him relax and stop worrying, but after talking to him last night, I realized it wasn't him with the problem, it was me. Maybe I'm not putting enough emphasis on this situation. I mean having a baby, is a big deal." Rory says plainly.  
  
"Yea, but I think you're doing just fine. Look at it this way; you've been working—  
  
"So Has Jess." Rory interjects.  
  
"…At home, it's different. He just got his crutches on Wednesday so he's been immobile for weeks on end. What else has he had to do? Give yourself credit. You've been working non stop; five days a week, while still attending your doctors appointments and all that other stuff."  
  
"I guess you're right. I just feel guilty, do you realize that he has like 2 dozen names picked out already…I haven't even looked at one of the name books we bought." Rory says unhappily.  
  
"You don't need books, to decide on a child's name." Tristan's voice cuts through the air causing Lane and Rory to flinch.  
  
"Names are very important. Pick the wrong one and—  
  
"Social suicide. I know." Tristan cuts Lane off.  
  
"So how do you suggest we pick a name?" Rory asks skeptically.  
  
"Easy. Pick a name that means something to you. You know like if I had a daughter, I'd name her Mary." Tristan replies matter-of-factly.  
  
Tristan's words ring through Rory's ears, and she sighs.  
  
*Sunday evening  
  
*Jess/Rory's apartment.  
  
"Man these things are heavy." Ryan says breathlessly.  
  
"Don't be a wuss." Jess replies.  
  
"Why are we doing this again?"  
  
"So I can work on it tomorrow, and have it done by the time Rory gets home." Jess says irritably.  
  
"Right. Um, here's the thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"While you were in the bathroom…Lane called."  
  
Jess' eyes go wide, "Why?"  
  
"…Because they decided to leave early."  
  
"Earlier than tomorrow?" Jess asks, the muscles in his neck tightening, "When are they coming back?"  
  
"No—Ryan is cut off by the sound of the door opening, "Now." Ryan replies sheepishly.  
  
Jess pushes Ryan, out of the office quickly, pulling the door closed as he enters the living room.  
  
"Rory." Jess says under his breath, as Rory comes into sight.  
  
Rory remains silent, rushing towards Jess. She puts her arms around his neck, holding him tightly.  
  
"Missed me that much?"  
  
"Even more."  
  
Ryan moves towards Lane, kissing her cheek. "How about you?"  
  
"Not even close," Lane replies with a smirk. "Did you go home at all this weekend?"  
  
"No. I tried to yesterday, but he wouldn't let me." Ryan replies, pointing to Jess, "H-he used me, for slave labor." Ryan continues in a mock- anguished voice.  
  
Rory looks up suddenly, noticing the office furniture scattered around the apartment. "Jess? Why is all this stuff out here?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Jess." Rory moans playfully.  
  
"Go, look." Jess says dejectedly. Rory squeals opening the office door, at the sight of the room, she stops, unable to move forward.  
  
"I-it's empty." Rory says astounded.  
  
"No, it's just unfinished." Jes replies from behind her pointing to a pile of paint cans."  
  
Rory smiles, turning once again to Jess, "I don't believe you did this."  
  
"Well, it would have been done if you had come home tomorrow night." Jess replies raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, Tristan needed to be back for work…" Rory trails off  
  
"Tristan?"  
  
"Uh, yea. We're going to go." Ryan interjects pulling Lane towards the door.  
  
"Call me tomorrow, Rory." Lane pipes in.  
  
The door slams shut leaving Rory and Jess alone. "You were with Tristan, this weekend."  
  
"Yes…but not intentionally. We stopped for coffee, and he was there…"  
  
"So how did he end up in Boston, with you and Lane?"  
  
"Jess, I don't know how to explain this to you. Please don't get angry."  
  
"Did something happen?" Jess asks defensively, his face turning white.  
  
"No, of course not. Let me explain…"  
  
*An hour and a half later.  
  
"…And then he decided he wanted to go back, you know get things in order."  
  
"So, that's it?"  
  
"Yeah. I was just…making amends."  
  
"You're never going to change are you?" Jess asks slyly. "You have a thing for the lost don't you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"First me and then him."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"You saved us, Rory."  
  
"From what?"  
  
"Ourselves."  
  
"Yea, well I could never turn down a hoodlum, now could I?" Rory says pulling Jess into a kiss.  
  
"Hungry?"  
  
"No. Just tired. It's almost 10."  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Coming to bed?"  
  
"In a minute." Jess responds as Rory kisses him one more time before entering the bedroom.  
  
A moment later, she reappears heading towards the bathroom. Jess watches her close the door. Moving silently into the living room he waits for the sound of the faucet before dialing the phone.  
  
"Yes, operator; I'm looking for a Tristan Dugrey. Yes that's D-U-G-R-E-Y." 


	32. Day Off--short chapter

*10pm  
  
Jess paces nervously around the living room as the operator connects him.  
  
Jess puts his finger to the phone, ready to hang up when a couch comes from the other end, "H-hello?"  
  
"Hi." Is all Jess can manage.  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"Uh, look. Tristan its Jess."  
  
"Jess?" Tristan replies blankly, half asleep, "Oh right, James."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Forget it, I'm guessing this is about this weekend, well let me tell you right now, nothing ha—  
  
"I know. Rory told me."  
  
"And you believe her?"  
  
"No, I trust her."  
  
"Wow…not like that other guy are you?"  
  
Jess smiles at the compliment, "I guess not."  
  
"Man, that guy was a jerk."  
  
"Yea, well we're all jerks at some point." Jes says flatly.  
  
"I'm sorry…but is there a point to you waking me up, when I have to be at work in another 9 hours?" Tristan says irritably.  
  
"Actually, there is. Rory told me you're a lawyer."  
  
"I am…  
  
**2 weeks later.  
  
*7am.  
  
Rory hangs up the phone and joins Jess on the couch.  
  
"SO?" He asks not looking away from the TV.  
  
"It's official, I'm missing my very first full day of work." Rory replies, unhappily.  
  
"Hey, you can go in if you want. I'm not forcing you to stay." Jes says slyly.  
  
Rory rolls her eyes, "I already called in…besides, I'm so tired don't think I could stay away through my classes."  
  
"Alright, here lay down, I'll get you a pillow…and some juice." Jess replies sweetly.  
  
"Ok." Jess reappears a moment later, a pillow and blanket on one arm, a glass of Juice in his hand. "Looks like the arms' healing nice."  
  
"Yea…give another few weeks and I'll be able to return to the majors." Jes replies setting the juice down. "Here's your pillow. Relax, and I'll call you in a little while."  
  
Rory sits up, "Wait, you're not staying?"  
  
"I have to go back to the office sometime." Jess replies regretfully. "I told them I'd be in today, just rest. Watch some tv. And I'll be home early."  
  
"Ok. Love you."  
  
"Love you too." Jes says opening the door and leaving.  
  
Rory takes a sip of her juice before putting her head down and falling asleep.  
  
3 hours later.  
  
*Rory wakes up to silence, a welcome change for the normal 5:30 wake up call of Jess' punk rock music.  
  
Rory stands up and stretches. Looking at the clock she notices that it's only 10:00.  
  
Remembering what Jess said, she decides to take it easy and relax. Sitting back down on the couch she searches for the remote.  
  
*10 minutes later.  
  
After five minutes of channel surfing, Rory realized she needed to get out. Leaving Jess a voice mail, Rory heads down the street to the bookstore.  
  
An hour later, Rory emerges from the bookstore, a copy of the latest Helen Fielding book peeking out of her purse. Spotting the coffee shop across the street she sighs before turning left, towards the apartment. Rory stops; paralyzed in front of an old apartment building. Unsure if it was just her imagination, Rory reluctantly exclaims, "Tristan?!"  
  
"Rory!" Tristan replies unsurprised.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Pointing to the building Tristan smirks, "I live here."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I moved in last Saturday."  
  
"Tristan, I thought you were moving on." Rory says in a lecturing voice.  
  
"I am, I moved on…transferred, bought a new place, bagged a new client, I'd say that's moving on."  
  
"So you're not here because of—  
  
"You? No, that's just one of the perks." Rory stares angrily at Tristan 


	33. All is Revealed

*Outside of Tristan's apartment building 1 hr later  
  
"So, you just decided to transfer here?"  
  
"No, it just made sense, I'm closer to home, I have friends here, plus my new client only lives a few minutes from here, and the case is going to take up a lot of time, so I'll actually be saving money by not commuting." Tristan replies slyly.  
  
"Well…I'm glad, at least now I can keep my eye on you." Rory replies smartly.  
  
Tristan gives Rory a once over, "Wow, a lot's happened in two weeks, huh?"  
  
"I know…I huge."  
  
"Stop. You're beautiful." Tristan says honestly.  
  
"That's actually why I'm here, I took a day off of work, you know to rest…and I got bored."  
  
"Figures…you never did know how to chill out."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Where you headed?"  
  
"Home."  
  
"Can I walk you?"  
  
"Sure." Rory says walking forward.  
  
Tristan walks casually beside her, observing her every move. "You really do look great."  
  
"Thanks." Rory says quietly. "Well, here we are."  
  
"Wow, that was a short walk."  
  
"I know you're not even half a block away." Rory replies, "Want to come in."  
  
"For a minute, but then I have to go, I have a meeting with my new client." Tristan smirks.  
  
"Ok." Rory says opening the door.  
  
*Apartment.  
  
Looking over her shoulder Rory says, "Sorry, it's such a mess in here, I didn't clean this morning."  
  
"Don't worry about it, it's not like I'm a guest or anything."  
  
"Can I get you something? Coffee? Soda? Water?"  
  
"No, thanks. I have to be going. I'm glad I got to meet my new neighbor though." Tristan smiles at Rory.  
  
"Yea, you'll have to come to dinner sometime."  
  
"How about tomorrow."  
  
"…Yea, picked a good night actually, Jess cooks on Tuesdays…he makes great spaghetti, I can't even make rice." Rory giggles.  
  
"Ok, so tomorrow then. I'll bring dessert." Tristan says, hugging Rory.  
  
"Can it be pie? I love pie…cherry?"  
  
"Sure." Tristan says retreating to the door.  
  
Rory closes the door after him, as she turns around she notices that the light on the answering machine is blinking. She presses it, and then stands back. Jess' voice booms loudly through the room.  
  
Hey Babe,  
  
Just calling to check in, I hope you're sleeping and not out somewhere. Listen, I was supposed to have this meeting tomorrow, but the guy called and moved it up, I didn't want to be here until 11 o'clock tonight, so I told him to stop by later. So I'm going to pick up some Chinese, and he's going to join us for dinner. Don't worry about anything; it's just a casual thing. I'm sorry it's so late notice please forgive me. Love you see you later.  
  
Rory groans out loud as Jess enters, "You ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I just got your message." Rory says agitated.  
  
"Oh…you were sleeping for 6 hours?" Jess asks skeptically  
  
"No…" Rory replies shamefully.  
  
"What book did you get?"  
  
"Helen Fielding's—  
  
"Chick book."  
  
"Shut up." Rory replies playfully hitting Jess' arm  
  
"Hey, don't kill the bearer of Chinese food."  
  
"I'm starved."  
  
"Well, this guy should be here any second." Jess replies, entering the bedroom. "So how was your day?"  
  
"Good, just slept, went to the bookstore, oh and you'll never guess who moved in down the street."  
  
"Who— Jess is cut off by a nock at the door. "Oh, that should be him, I gave him the door code."  
  
Rory opens the door, a smile plastered on her face, "Hello, It's nice to meet you—  
  
"Mary."  
  
Rory looks up in disbelief, "Tristan. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well,"  
  
"He's here for the meeting." Jes says entering the living room.  
  
Rory looks form Tristan to Jess, "What? Why?" Rory stares at Jess, "You don't need a lawyer…" Turning to Tristan, "He is definitely not a client."  
  
"Actually his is."  
  
Jess approaches Rory, "Come on in, DuGrey."  
  
"Nice to see you again, Jess."  
  
"Enough." Rory says sternly, "What's going on?"  
  
"Alright, truth."  
  
"Yea."  
  
"When I wrote my first book, my editor suggested that I hire a lawyer, full time. To handle the legal matters that go along with being, well, an author. I didn't take his advice and as you remember I ended up in court for 2 weeks fighting against a plagiarism accusation." Jess sighs at the memory of those horrible times. "So, now that I've started working on my second book, and I'm syndicated…it kind of made sense to hire someone…and then you mentioned that Tristan was a lawyer, and I thought he'd be the best guy for the job. I mean; it wouldn't be like I was hiring some weird stranger."  
  
"…And having a permanent client Mary, gave me the perfect excuse to transfer, and lets face it. I had to get out of that hell hole."  
  
"So…you're staying…because of Jess."  
  
"Yea." Tristan replies.  
  
"Is that ok, Rory?" Jess asks concerned, noticing Rory's flustered cheeks.  
  
"Yeah, it's great." She says weakly.  
  
"Are you ok?" Jess asks moving closer to Rory.  
  
"I'm fine, it's just…  
  
"What?" Jess looks anxiously at Rory.  
  
"You brought that food home 20 minutes ago, and we still haven't eaten." Rory replies looking longingly at the cartons of Chinese food.  
  
"Oh…right!" Jess replies rushing towards the cartons.  
  
*10 minutes later.  
  
"…So if you knew you were coming here, why didn't you just stay instead of walking around for a half hour?" Rory asks Tristan in between bites of chicken.  
  
"I believe some one requested pie."  
  
"You brought me pie?!"  
  
"It's in my bag." Tristan smirks at Rory.  
  
"I love you!" Rory exclaims, eying the bag.  
  
"Here…" Tristan reaches for his bag, handing Rory a box of entiemen's cherry pie.  
  
*2 hrs later  
  
*Rory is sleeping on the couch while Jes and Tristan review a bunch of contracts.  
  
"…This clause here just means that rather than bring the issue to court I have right to suggest a settlement…of course you don't have to take my suggestion, it's just in there to cover, my ass."  
  
"Understandable." Jess replies, his eyes on the couch.  
  
Tristan notices Jess' mind wondering, and stand up abruptly, "So, why don't you finish signing these, and then take your wife to bed. I'll stop by your office tomorrow. Sound good?"  
  
Jess comes out of his trance, "Hu-yea, thanks. "  
  
"Hey, I should be the one thanking you, not many men would put their entire career in the hands of a guy like me…especially when this guy was—  
  
"I trust you, Tristan. Let's face it, you care too much for Rory to screw this up for her, and I know that. In my mind there's no one better to rely on."  
  
"Smart man." Tristan replies heading for the door.  
  
*10 minutes later  
  
"Ror."  
  
Rory stretches and yawns, "Jess…what time is it?"  
  
"Late, come on, let's go to bed." Jess holds his hand out to Rory.  
  
Rory takes his hand, allowing him to lead her into the bedroom.  
  
"Hey Jess, Thanks."  
  
"For?"  
  
"What you're doing for Tristan."  
  
"It's nothing, just a business deal."  
  
"Who do you think you're kidding" Rory smirks at Jess "You hired him, so he'd be out of Boston, and out of trouble…you hired him, for me."  
  
"Believe what you want, but he's a really good lawyer."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Go to bed." Jess replies faking an angry tone.  
  
Rory turns over, smiling at Jess' good deed. 


	34. Tristan's Revelation

*2 weeks later  
  
*Rory and Lane are shopping while Jess, Ryan and Tristan are painting the office.  
  
*11:30-Harvard Mall  
  
"So, how is Mr. Dad doing?"  
  
"I don't know, he's been holed up in that office since Friday night."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea, I think he's just decided to ignore the fact I know he's painting it for, Bradley."  
  
"Is that what we're calling him today?"  
  
"Hey, I'm just test running some names, so I don't end up naming my son after a brand of cars."  
  
"Fine…"  
  
"So, how's Ryan?"  
  
"Good." Lane giggles. "You know that book you sent over…the one that hippy gave you…he found it, and started reading it."  
  
"Oh no…"  
  
"When he came to bed last night, I thought he'd just witnessed a murder."  
  
"I guess he won't be joining us for dinner tonight."  
  
"Are you crazy, of course he will. I mean, if he can't deal with being around you now, what' he going to do when I get pregnant?"  
  
"I just feel bad—  
  
"Don't. It's his problem"  
  
"I'm surprised he still wants to marry you…you're so mean."  
  
"I'm so not mean. I'm strict. There's a difference."  
  
"Oo Baby store!" Rory exclaims. Lane rolls her eyes before following Rory across the mall.  
  
*6pm-Jess/Rory's apartment.  
  
**Ryan is putting food on the table as Lane and Rory sit down. Jess enters the kitchen, wiping his face with a hand towel before sitting down.  
  
"Wow. Raviolis, yum." Lane says quietly.  
  
"Yeah, how'd you manage this…you know with all the manly work you boys did today?" Rory asks in a mocking tone.  
  
"What work? We didn't do work." Ryan says nervously, avoiding Rory's eyes.  
  
"Shut up, woody Allen." Tristan strikes back.  
  
"Actually, we didn't do anything." Jess replies wryly. "Someone, didn't want to get his hands dirty, so he fled to the kitchen." Jess continues looking in Tristan's direction.  
  
"Hey I have to be in court in the morning, I can't have paint on my hands."  
  
"Well, at least he made some edible." Lane replies.  
  
"See, my vainness paid off." Tristan says smugly.  
  
"So…anybody do any good reading lately?" Lane giggles  
  
Ryan's face goes pink. "I hate you…"  
  
"Right, back at you, babe."  
  
Rory looks sympathetically at Ryan, "…Look, I'm sorry, that book was meant as a joke, for Lane. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."  
  
Jess squeezes Rory's hand, "Don't worry about him, he's just being a baby."  
  
Ryan glares at Jess, while Lane clears the plates.  
  
"…Speaking of which, how's the name game going?" Tristan smirks.  
  
"Actually, we came up with a few pretty good ones today." Lane says happily.  
  
"Such as?" Jess asks wearily  
  
Rory's face perks up, "Ok…well, we tried Bradley out for a while, but decided it didn't fit right."  
  
"Then we tried out Preston, which I though had a very sophisticated ring to it…"  
  
"Until, we went into the music it store and we found out the clerk…the one with the blue hair and nose ring, was named Preston." Rory pipes in.  
  
"Finally, after a few more horrible test runs, we decided to try some foreign names."  
  
"So, I came up with Alister, and Ewan." Lane says proudly.  
  
"But my favorite, was probably…Seamus." Rory pipes.  
  
"Rory, I love you. But there is no way in hell, my son's name will end in mus."  
  
"Well, I don't see you putting anything on the table." Rory replies crossly.  
  
"Actually…" Tristan trails off.  
  
Rory's eyes widen, "You mean to tell me, you guys actually discussed this…as a group?"  
  
"Yea…so you talked to Lane about it."  
  
"But, Lane and I are girls. We've been discussing this stuff since we were 6."  
  
"Hey…don't discourage them…I want to hear what they came up with." Lane smirks.  
  
"Fine." Jess says smugly. "We actually had some interesting ideas."  
  
"Like…"  
  
"Joshua." Tristan cuts Rory off.  
  
Rory shakes her head approvingly, "that's not bad"  
  
"Tucker." Ryan offers.  
  
"That's kind of cute." Lane replies.  
  
"Thank you." Ryan answers with pride  
  
"How about you, Jess?"  
  
"Well, let's see…there was Ben, Zander—  
  
"Hmm, modern." Lane interrupts.  
  
"Yea…and then I was there was Jacob." Jess continues quietly.  
  
"Jacob?" Rory repeats.  
  
"Um, yeah, Jake for short." Jess answers; his eyes focused on the floor.  
  
There is silence for moment, broken finally by an unsteady Ryan, "D- dessert?"  
  
Jess looks up from the floor, "Uh, that'd be great let me help you." Jess goes to stand up but is stop by Rory's arm.  
  
"I like it."  
  
Jess sits back down; amazed. "Y-you do?"  
  
"Uh huh. I really do." Rory whispers, her eyes misty.  
  
"So…that's it?" Jess asks, unsure.  
  
"Yeah." Rory breaths her answer as Jess holds her close to him.  
  
"So," Jess' words fumble as he puts his hand to Rory's stomach, "O-our son has a name?"  
  
Rory shakes her head in response, Gently kissing Jess' neck.  
  
Lane's eyes fill with tears, at the sincerity of the moment, noticing Ryan takes her hand in his. It is silent for a moment, although to Tristan, it seems like a lifetime. The beauty of this instant is not lost to him, though Tristan himself feels lost. Sitting at the table, surrounded by four people who were madly in love which each other, who knew exactly how their lives would pan out; Tristan Dugrey felt the oh-too-familiar pains of loneliness.  
  
Unable to stand the awkward silence any longer, he stands up.  
  
"Um, yeah. It's getting kind of late I should be going." He says solemnly.  
  
Lifting her head off of Jess' shoulder, Rory responds, "It's only 8."  
  
"I-I know, but I have court, early tomorrow. So I really can't stay." Tristan replies breathlessly.  
  
"Ok…" Rory replies dolefully. "Here let me wrap up some cake for you, at least."  
  
"No…it's ok. Really. I just have to go." With these last words, Tristan turns to the door, and leaves, leaving his four friends staring bewildered into the awkward air. 


	35. Stranger's Advice

*1 week later.  
  
*Tristan's Office  
  
*Tristan is sitting with his back to the door, his mind is far off, and his eyes are set to the window. Uncontrollably he sighs just as the phone rings.  
  
"DuGrey, speaking." He answers the phone solemnly.  
  
"Gilmore, listening." Rory's voice rings through the phone.  
  
Tristan turns in his chair, "Rory?" Looking at his watch, "It's 12:30, don't you have—  
  
"Class."  
  
"Well, yea."  
  
"Week before finals, half days."  
  
"Right…so you're calling me because?"  
  
"…Because I left you three messages on your machine, and you never called me back."  
  
"Sorry. I've been busy."  
  
"Oh. Well you did get them then?"  
  
"Yes." Tristan replies, discontentment in his voice.  
  
Rory sighs, "What happened the other night."  
  
"I told you, I had a case in the morning."  
  
"Tristan, don't lie."  
  
"Rory let it go!" Tristan yells back into the phone. As the words leave his lips, Tristan's face goes white. He tries to recover, "Rory I didn't mean—  
  
"No… it's ok. You're right, I should just s-stay out of it." Rory answers quietly. "Bye, Tristan."  
  
"No, Wait. Ror—  
  
Tristan is cut off by the click at the other end of the phone.  
  
Tristan slams down the phone in frustration. As he leaves his office and heads for the elevators, he curses to himself.  
  
"M-mister DuGrey…you h-have a meeting in an hour." Tristan's meek secretary calls out to him.  
  
"Cancel it." He answers frankly.  
  
*Outside  
  
*Tristan is walking swiftly down the street. Unsure of where to go he crosses the street and turns left. As the minutes pass, he grows more and more disgusted with himself, incoherently he murmurs to himself.  
  
"Damnit…Can't do anything…. screw up. Jackass!" Tristan yells the last word, catching the attention of a woman in front of him.  
  
"Excuse me!"  
  
Tristan stops short, whipping his face with his hand, "I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to yell, I was…talking to myself." He answers quietly.  
  
"Do that a lot do you?" The thin woman asks curtly  
  
"Just, when I'm being a complete asshole." He replies not paying attention.  
  
"I see…giving yourself a bit of a talking to." A smile breaks onto the woman's face.  
  
Tristan looks up at her, "Something like that. I'm Tristan, Tristan DuGrey." Tristan fumbles slightly.  
  
"Laura Alister, but everyone calls me Ali." Laura answers.  
  
"Hello, Laura."  
  
"So, Mr. DuGrey. What did you do to deserve such verbal abuse from yourself?"  
  
"Oh...uh," embarrassed, Tristan stops himself.  
  
"Was that a bit forward of me?" Laura smirks.  
  
"Actually…yes." Tristan answers, smiling for the first time in a week.  
  
"Good teeth you go there." Laura Comments, "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable…that's just one of my problems, I'm very direct, not many people like that."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Really? That's a first."  
  
"That's sad."  
  
"Tell me about it, so many people these days, have trust issues. It really doesn't matter I mean 50% of the people you'll ever meet won't remember your name, let alone anything you've ever said to them."  
  
"Exactly." Tristan says, fidgeting with the cuff of his jacket. "So, it's 1:00, and your walking in the direction of Vincent Street, so you can't be on the way to work…which means you're either going home, or meeting your boyfriend for a mid afternoon rendezvous."  
  
"That's a very blunt statement to make." Laura smirks at Tristan. "I can see we're going to get along."  
  
"I thought we already were."  
  
"Right. Well to answer your question, I was on my way home; I just finished my last class of the semester, so I am now officially a woman of the summer."  
  
"Teacher."  
  
"Yea…you?"  
  
"Lawyer."  
  
"Not bad." Laura answers, shaking her head in approval.  
  
"So, no boyfriend."  
  
"Well…there's Sam, but he doesn't count."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"He's a dog…and are relationship is simply platonic. I feed him, he keeps me company."  
  
"I see…Coffee?" Tristan points the coffee shop down the street."  
  
"That'd be nice."  
  
*10 minutes later—Coffee Shop  
  
"…Not to bring it up again, what was that whole self—destructive outburst back there, about?" Laura asks sipping her drink.  
  
"It's complicated." Tristan stops. Looking at Laura, his confidence builds, and he continues, "I guess, I'm what you'd call a perpetual surveyor. Always moving around, never making an effort to put roots down…always alone….  
  
*In mere minutes Tristan relives his entire life, right up until this afternoon.  
  
"So…you yelled at this woman, that you're in love with."  
  
"Well no, I mean I was in love with her for a very long time, but I'm not anymore. A few months ago I finally realized what she meant to me."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"She's my friend, I mean she's everything to me, because she was the only person who ever believed in me, but I don't want to be with her, not now. She has Jess, who strangely enough completes her, and now they're going have this kid…and it made me think—  
  
"Why can't you have that?" Laura interjects.  
  
"Yea," Tristan answers awestruck. He laughs at himself, "You must be so disappointed."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, I just blew that smart ass image out of the water." Tristan raises an eyebrow at Laura.  
  
"No…I think it's kind of cute, actually."  
  
"Cute enough to get me a date?"  
  
"Sure." Laura smirks at Tristan before continuing seriously, "So, what are you going to do?"  
  
Tristan drums his fingers on the table, "I have no idea, she probably hates me."  
  
"No she doesn't, probably just pissed off by your stubbornness."  
  
"For a complete stranger, you pick things up pretty quickly."  
  
"It's not hard…" Laura trails off. "You should go see her, work things out, and after you do, you should give me a call." Laura replies standing up.  
  
"Thanks…Ali."  
  
"You know what, Call me Laura."  
  
"But you said—  
  
"I know, but it sounded nice when you called me Laura." Laura smiles faintly at Tristan, "Goodbye, Tristan." Laura turns to the door and leaves.  
  
Tristan follows suit, smiling to himself.  
  
*Rory's apartment 3pm.  
  
*Rory is laying on the couch sobbing as she flips through a magazine. She jumps at the knock at the door. She moves slowly towards the door.  
  
"I'm coming." She says silently.  
  
Rory opens the door.  
  
"Hi, Rory." Tristan says quietly, his eyes glues to the floor. "Can I come in?" 


	36. Making Amends and Keeping Secrets

*Rory/Jess's Apartment—The doorway.  
  
Rory stands frozen, as Tristan speaks.  
  
"Rory?" Tristan says shaken by Rory's response of silence. "Can I talk to you?"  
  
"Go ahead." Rory replies, not moving out of the doorway.  
  
"I didn't mean to yell like that…I was just upset.  
  
"Sure you were." Rory replies dryly retreating to the kitchen.  
  
For a moment, Tristan remains in the doorway before reluctantly following Rory inside.  
  
"I was. Rory, I'm sorry that I didn't let you know that I was ok, but the truth is that I didn't call because I wasn't ok, and to be honest for once, talking to you would have made it worse."  
  
Rory sits down at the table, "Why?"  
  
"Let's just say, being around the four of you, made me realize how much I'm missing out on."  
  
"Oh…" Rory's eyes turn to her feet in guilt."  
  
Tristan sits in the chair beside her. "Rory, please don't get upset, you did nothing wrong…its me that has the problem."  
  
"Yea, but you're my friend, and I want to see you happy."  
  
"Well, don't worry. I have a feeling I'm going to be a lot happier from now on."  
  
"Why?" Rory says faintly smiling.  
  
"I don't want to jinx anything…." Tristan stands up. "…But her name is Laura." Tristan smirks.  
  
"When did you meet her?" Rory asks.  
  
"About two hours ago…Ror—she's amazing, gorgeous, smart—she's a teacher, and she's a smart ass."  
  
"Sounds perfect."  
  
"She is."  
  
"So are you going to ask her out?"  
  
"Well, we just had lunch, and with any luck we'll be having later." Tristan replies, brushing his finders on his sleeves.  
  
*The phone rings. Rory goes to answer it.  
  
Tristan paces impatiently across the floor as Jess enters the kitchen.  
  
"Hey." Jess nods to Tristan.  
  
"Oh, hi."  
  
"So you're the one making girls cry, huh?" Jess smiles at Tristan.  
  
"Surprised?"  
  
"No. Is she ok?"  
  
"I think so…look I didn't mean to—  
  
"…I know." Jess replies putting his bag down. "So…"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"You ok?"  
  
Tristan breaks into a smile, "More than."  
  
"Good." Jess replies, his eyes fixated on Rory who is talking happily on the phone.  
  
"9 weeks left." Tristan says, following Jess' gaze.  
  
"8"  
  
"Right…so, does she know why you picked Jacob."  
  
"I don't see why she has to know."  
  
"She doesn't, I guess…but if it was my wife I know I'd want her to understand…"  
  
"It's not that easy…there's a lot to it, besides it might just upset her."  
  
"It might, but then again…how are you going to feel keeping something from her." Tristan asks. Jess' eyes drift to the window. Tristan doesn't wait for a response, "Tell Rory I said goodbye, and I'll be in touch, I have to go get ready…it's going be a great night." Tristan smirks at Jess before leaving.  
  
*5 minutes later.  
  
*Tristan is in his apartment. He picks up his cell phone and dials it.  
  
"You've reached Laura Alister, I'm either at work or just screening my calls. Leave a message and if you're lucky, I'll call you back later."  
  
"Like your message, too bad you're not there, the man of your dreams was about to ask you out toni—  
  
"The man of my dreams…get off the line, so he can get through." Laura answers the phone; unimpressed  
  
"I knew you couldn't resist my sexy voice."  
  
"Yes that is it." Laura replies. "So about going out…"  
  
"Don't tell me you've changed your mind." Tristan says concerned.  
  
"No, it's just my first night off in a while and I really don't feel like going out."  
  
"Oh…yea. Sure, I understand…"  
  
"That's not to say, that I want to cancel our date…you should come here."  
  
"Hey, you only just met me a few hours ago, don't you think it's a little precarious to invite a complete stranger into your house?"  
  
"Nah, I trust you…. besides, how much damage is an emotionally unstable blonde rich boy going to do?"  
  
"Harsh."  
  
"So see you in about an hour—3012 Creggan Lane." It's a brick apartment building—I'm #84."  
  
"Alright, see you in an hour…that'll give me just enough time to primp for you."  
  
"That's what I like to hear, see you soon, stud."  
  
*Hr later  
  
*Laura has buzzed Tristan in.  
  
*As he approaches her door, he notices Laura standing in the hall.  
  
"Didn't want you to get lost."  
  
"Thanks…here." Tristan hands Laura a bottle of wine.  
  
"Thanks, so do you like Italian food?"  
  
"Yea, I love—. Tristan cuts himself off upon entering the apartment, where a three course meal ha been placed on the table. "Wow."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You cooked."  
  
"Too much?"  
  
"No…it's just no one's ever cooked for me before, well no one that wasn't getting paid to."  
  
"Well…I do expect a tip." Laura smirks. "Actually as a child I always wanted to be a chef, and while I was in college I took some classes…it's kind of a hobby I guess."  
  
"Wow." Tristan answers.  
  
*10 minutes later.  
  
"So you're a talented chef is there anything else I should know about you?"  
  
"I bartend."  
  
"I thought you're a teacher."  
  
"Yea, September to May. But for the summer, I work 3 nights a week at Ace's downtown."  
  
"What else…"  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
"Parents?"  
  
"Happily married 30 years."  
  
"Amazing…siblings?"  
  
"3, an older sister; Rachel, who I haven't seen in 2 years, there's Kyle, he's 21, going to be an actor, and then there's James, he's 16 months older than me, and we've been best friends since we were 3."  
  
"Interesting."  
  
"Yeah…so how about you?"  
  
"Parents, divorced 6 years ago, siblings none."  
  
"That's sad, on both fronts."  
  
"I don't know; it never really bothered me." Tristan replies honestly.  
  
*20 minutes later.  
  
*Tristan is washing the dishes while Laura picks out a movie.  
  
"Find something, good?" Tristan asks, walking towards Laura.  
  
"No…you know; I really don't feel like watching a movie."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
"How about a walk?"  
  
*Same Time Rory/Jess's apartment  
  
*Jess is in the bedroom, watching TV. Rory enters carrying a glass of water.  
  
Jess turns his attention to Rory, "How you feeling?"  
  
"Alright tired." She smiles faintly back at him.  
  
"Promise me, that after this week; you'll take it easy. I mean no volunteering to help out the summer school or anything."  
  
"Fine…I promise." Rory answers with defeat.  
  
"Good." Jess replies turning back to the TV.  
  
"How about you?"  
  
"What about me?" Jess asks, turning off the television.  
  
"I don't know, you've been pretty quiet lately, that's all, I know something's bothering you…. are you worried about the baby, because—  
  
Jess sighs, "No, it's nothing important, I'm just tired."  
  
"Ok, then lets get some sleep." Rory answers with disappointment.  
  
"Ok. Goodnight." Jess kisses Rory softly on the lips.  
  
Rory shuts off the light and goes to sleep. Jess turns his back to her and sighs.  
  
12am  
  
*Both Rory and Jess are asleep. Jess has become engrossed in a dream and has begun talking out loud, causing Rory to wake up.  
  
"…I thought you were done with that…you're pretty messed up as is…don't go, t won't do anything for you."  
  
"Jess…" Rory whispers in his ear.  
  
"No!!! Don't go! Jake!!" Jess screams sitting up, drenched in sweat.  
  
"Jess?!" Rory grabs his arm, but he pulls away.  
  
Shaking, Jess stands up, and walks mechanically into the living room. Rory following close behind him, as she reaches the hallway, she hears him reaching for his keys.  
  
""W-where are you going? Jess, are you ok?"  
  
"I-I have to go out."  
  
"Jess, calm down, I don't think you should leave, look at yourself…you're sweating."  
  
Jess approaches the mirror, staring at himself he wipes his face with his hand, "I can't stay here." He whispers to himself. "I'm sorry, Rory." Jess says; walking out the door.  
  
Rory runs after him; down the hall and outside. She watches as he slams the car door shut and pulls away. "Jess!" 


	37. Rendevous

*2 hrs later  
  
*Rory is curled up on the couch; unsure of what to do she lies her head down and closes her eyes. It is too late to call anyone, and for some strange reason Rory feels this is something she needs to deal with alone.  
  
An hour later Rory awakes the sound of rain beating against the window. She stands up, half asleep and walks to the window. Looking out onto the street Rory's mind wanders to the last time her and Jess had been away from each other. Standing in the window, slightly shaking, Rory suddenly knew where Jess was.  
  
*Outside.  
  
Pulling her coat tightly around her protruding stomach, Rory moves swiftly down the street. She slows down as she approaches the old coffee house, across the street she spies the green park bench; water streaming down the side, in the darkness, she can barely make out the outline of the 27 year old hoodlum that is her husband. With out looking, she crosses the street and sits down beside him. Jess doesn't move nor acknowledge her presence; he simply clears his throats. Rory moves in closer, bumping her knee to Jess'. Immediately Jess notices her small frame shaking. With out thought he takes off his jacket, and pulls it over Rory. The water resistant jacket is lined in fleece, and much warmer than the sweat Jacket Rory has on. Rory sighs, unsure of what to say.  
  
Jess mumbles to himself before breaking the silence, "Jacob…Jake, was my best friend. Since forever grew up together, we lived in the same building. He was the good one…always bailing me out, even when we were little." Jess' eyes wander and Rory takes his hand in hers. He continues, "As we got older, I started hanging out with some guys that were, I guess trouble. He kind of stayed away when I was with them, which by 8th grade was all the time. But even though, I was going over these guys' houses, and well smoking or drinking, he still was my friend and looked out for me. Fast forward to 9th grade, that summer before I'd gone away with my mom for a few weeks, when I got back, things were different. He'd met Christy…I had know her through those guys…and I knew she was bad news…at least for him, I mean he didn't belong in that, that mess. By the end of ninth grade, I didn't even know him anymore. He followed her everywhere, did everything she did." Jess shakes his head in grief, unable to control himself.  
  
"Jess, it's ok…"  
  
"The last time I saw him, he came up the fire escape, to my room, he was really, drunk. Christy had called and he was going with her to Frank's…to have some fun. Something told me, it was wrong. I told him not to go—Jess stops unable to go on he breaks down.  
  
Rory is now stroking his hair, "It's ok…"  
  
"No it's not!" Jess says gruffly. "I could have tried harder, he was my best friend…I shouldn't have let him go."  
  
"You couldn't have helped him."  
  
"You don't know that, I should have been the one…I was the screw up not him."  
  
"Jess, you can't keep doing this to yourself."  
  
"Rory, you don't know what you're talking about." Jess says desperately.  
  
"Yes, I do. You keep letting you're best rule your future…you keep telling yourself, you're a bad person who deserves to be miserable, when that's not who you are anymore."  
  
Jess kicks his foot in frustration, "What am I doing? I'm about to be someone's father…and yet I can't even get myself together, I'm going to screw this kid up."  
  
"No, you won't, you'll be a great father, you just need to put this stuff behind you, and see that you're a good person."  
  
"I don't know if I can do that."  
  
"You don't have a choice, you can't keep doing this Jess. It was fine to run away from everything when were dating…but we're married now, I'm your wife…you can't just run away from that."  
  
"God, Rory I just don't know if I can do this."  
  
"Jess, I don't know if I can either, but long as you're there with me, I won't be afraid."  
  
"I'm sorry, Rory." Jess stands up, pulling Rory into a hug. "Oh my God. It's raining, come on lets go inside, you can't get sick."  
  
Jess takes Rory's hand leading her across the street. They walk for a moment before Rory lets go of Rory's hand.  
  
"Come on Rory, I don't want you to—"Rory?" Jess turns noticing Rory standing in the street. His eyes meet hers; seeing the look of terror on her face, Jess stumbles forward; his face drained of color.  
  
Rory's hand is on her stomach, her eyes wide, "Jess, something's wrong." 


	38. Hospital Talk

*11am—Tristan's apartment—Tristan is on the phone.  
  
"Hey there?"  
  
"Isn't, it a little bit early to be calling?"  
  
"I don't think so. Besides, I missed hearing your beautiful voice."  
  
"You only left here a few hours ago."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So what could you possibly have to say to me?"  
  
"Let's see…I had a lot of fun last night, and I hope you'll let me go out with you again." Tristan answers slyly.  
  
"Sure…name the day and time."  
  
"Today, 10 minutes."  
  
"Alright…but you better be taking me somewhere nice."  
  
"Absolutely.  
  
*Same Time—Nearby by Hospital.  
  
*Jess is standing the hallway, leaning despairingly against the wall as a gray haired doctor explains the situation to him.  
  
"…So, your wife is fine…probably some premature contractions…happens all the time with first pregnancies, we're doing some tests just to make sure." The solemn doctor smiles faintly at Jess before heading back to the nurses' station.  
  
*Hospital Room.  
  
Jess walks in; a dazed look on his face. Rory is lying on her side talking to a nurse.  
  
"I'll be back in a few minutes." Rory's nurse replies, passing Jess as she exits.  
  
Jess collapses into the chair to the right of Rory's bed.  
  
A weak smile crosses Rory's lips as Jess strokes her hand. "What did he say?" She whispers.  
  
Jess sighs, "He said, it's probably just early contractions…its common…he says."  
  
Rory lets go of Jess' hand, her eyes fixated on her stomach. "I don't think that's it, something's wrong, I know it is"  
  
*6pm  
  
*Tristan and Laura exit the movie theatre.  
  
"I can't believe I just sat through that."  
  
"What? That was a great film." Tristan replies defensively  
  
"It was a cartoon." Laura quips.  
  
"So, that makes it a bad film. Get a grip, Laur."  
  
"Ok…" She answers grabbing hold of Tristan's backside.  
  
"Whoa!" Tristan says in faked despair. "Come on, we just met yesterday… I think we're moving a little fast here." Tristan smirks.  
  
"…Oh. So I guess going back to my place is out of the question." Laura quips hurrying past Tristan.  
  
Tristan's face turns pink as he pulls her back, " I didn't say that." Laura smiles at Tristan, leaning in for a kiss. Tristan puts his arms around her. "…This feels nice."  
  
Laura looks up at Tristan, "Yea, it does."  
  
"So…how about we— Tristan's words go unheard, drowned by the ringing of his cell phone.  
  
Reluctantly, Tristan answers it. "Look, buddy…I know I said I'd be there at three but—  
  
"Tristan." A hoarse voice resounds through the phone.  
  
"Who is this?" Tristan asks confused.  
  
Tristan pulls the phone away from his ear as a bang is heard, followed by cursing from the caller.  
  
"J-Jess?" Tristan questions. "What was that?"  
  
"My knee."  
  
"What'd you do?"  
  
"…Hit it against the wall."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because."  
  
Taken back by the screaming in the background, Tristan raises his voice, "Where are you?"  
  
There is silence at the other end.  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"I-I have to go, just do me a favor, there's a key under the mat in the hall…can you pick up some clothes for me…and my cell phone."  
  
"Alright sure…where am I bringing this stuff?"  
  
"Harvard Hospital."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Look, I really have to go…go to the 4th floor nurses station, they'll tell you where to go."  
  
"Alright…wait Je— The phone clicks before Tristan can continue.  
  
Tristan sighs, turning to Laura. "Come on we have to go."  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"It's Rory…" Tristan answers, devastated.  
  
"Is she alright?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
*1/2 hour later.  
  
"3rd door on the left." A nurse points down the hall.  
  
Tristan turns towards the hall, but Laura holds back."  
  
"I think I should wait out here." Laura says meekly.  
  
Tristan's eyes soften, "No, come in. Please." Tristan holds out hand to Laura, she takes it. Quietly they move down the hallway.  
  
Immediately Tristan spots Jess standing outside, Jess walks towards him.  
  
"Hi." He says quietly.  
  
"Hey." Tristan nods at jess, holding tightly onto Laura's hand. "I-Is she ok?"  
  
"The doctors say so." Jess says looking down at his feet. "I just came out here…so she could sleep."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I don't know, she had some pains…so we came down here, and they told us it was nothing…we'd be out of here by 1…around 3 they came in, told us the baby's heart rate was dropping."  
  
"Oh my God." Laura says uncontrollably.  
  
"So, they hooked up these machines…to monitor everything, and since then nothing's changed…so they decided to keep her over night."  
  
"Well, here's your stuff."  
  
"Thanks, man." Jess sighs.  
  
The two men stand awkwardly beside one another, unsure of what to say. Laura breaks the silence.  
  
"Have you eaten?"  
  
"No, but it's ok…I don't think my stomach could handle anything fried." Jess says flatly.  
  
"What about soup?"  
  
"Don't go to the trouble."  
  
It's no trouble…Tristan, give me your keys I'll run home and be back in half an hour.."  
  
"Here." Tristan takes out his keys and hands them to Laura. Laura retreats but Tristan follows behind her. "I'll come with you."  
  
"No, stay here. Your friend needs you. I'll be back." Laura replies kissing Tristan goodbye.  
  
Tristan joins Jess who is now leaning against the wall. "So, how are you doing?"  
  
"I'm fine…I just, I don't know what to do" Jess involuntarily runs his fingers through his hair.  
  
"…Man, you should have seen her in there, she knew something was wrong…. way before those ass holes did…but she just sat there, waiting, holding my hand…I could see the tears in her eyes, but she just stayed calm. You know, she was actually sat there, comforting me...." Jess' eyes become cloudy as the muscles in his neck tighten "She's the one in the hospital…yet I'm the one crying like a baby, I just wanted to pick her up and hold her, but I couldn't even hold her hand. Jess holds out his arm.  
  
Tristan frowns at Jess' shaking form, turning his back to Jess he mutters, "I'm sorry…"  
  
"So am I." 


	39. What Happens Now?

A/N I JUST WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO SENT ME INSRTUCTIONS ON HOW TO FIX MY FF.N PROBLEM, IT ENDED UP FIXING ITSELF, SO I WAS VERY HAPPY ABOUT THAT AND NOW WITHOUT FURTHER INTERUPTION HERE ARE THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS  
  
*1 hr later.  
  
*Hospital Hallway  
  
*Laura is walking down the hallway towards Tristan who sitting against the wall, his arms resting ineptly on his legs. At the site of her, he stands up.  
  
"It's 8:30" Tristan says calmly.  
  
"Yea, there was an accident down the street, took me 15 extra minutes to get here."  
  
"Oh. Well, at least you're here."  
  
"Yep." Laura nods, "So, where is…"  
  
"Oh, um bathroom…I practically had to kick his butt down there, he, uh, he didn't want to, um leave."  
  
"I see. Well, I brought soup." Laura holds up a plastic container."  
  
"What kind?"  
  
"Tomato and Noodle...I would have made chicken, but it takes like an hour to make."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Tristan says, pushing a strand of Laura's hair out of her face."  
  
"I brought some for you too, I figured you'd want to stay awhile."  
  
"Thanks, but I don't know how much longer…"  
  
"Hhum." Jess clears his throat.  
  
"You're back." Tristan says hoarsely  
  
"Yea. Hi." Jess replies addressing Laura.  
  
"Here." She answers sheepishly.  
  
"Thanks…" Jess trails off taking the container from her. "So, I guess, I'll go n and see if Rory's awake…maybe she'd like some." Jess says quietly holding up the soup."  
  
"Ok. Yea, we're probably going to go, I mean there's nothing really for us to do here."  
  
"Alright, sure." Jess answer softly.  
  
"Look, if you need anything…" Laura starts.  
  
"Yea, and call and let us know what's going on ok, man?"  
  
"Absolutely. Hey, uh…. thanks for coming by."  
  
"Anytime," Tristan answers approaching Jess and pulling him into a hug.  
  
Jess smiles as he pulls out of Tristan's embrace. Turning to Laura he says, "Thank you for the soup…I hope we'll be seeing a lot of you."  
  
"Yeah, me too. Good bye." Laura answers firmly.  
  
Jess gazes numbly down the hall, as Tristan and Laura walk hand in hand towards the elevators.  
  
*Hospital Room.  
  
*The lights are out; the room is quiet. Jess enters, carefully maneuvering through the small room in search of his empty chair. Quietly he sits down, pulling the mobile dinner tray towards him, and placing the soup upon it. He pauses for a moment, staring astonishingly at Rory, breathing peacefully beside him. The rumble of his stomach interrupts Jess' trance; mechanically, he reaches for the soup. Cautiously he opens the container and begins to eat, being his first bit of food in almost 24 hours, Jess reveals in the hot soup, uncontrollably moaning as the first spoonful hits his stomach. For a few moments, Jess is lost in his food, leaning back in his chair, and closing his eyes while he continues to eat.  
  
"Hhwhat's going on?" Rory's voice breaks Jess' concentration.  
  
Uncontrollably, Jess jerks his body forward, "H-hi" he stifles. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm feeling…ok." Rory's tired voice rings shrilly through Jess ears, causing him to stammer his words.  
  
"Rory, I, I'm, you…I don't know...I'm so, why…I just…" Jess lets out a large sigh, placing his head on the edge of the bed.  
  
Rory runs her hand through his hair, "I know Jess, I know."  
  
Jess lifts his head up, examining Rory's face. "You look beautiful, do you know that?"  
  
She attempts a smile, as Jess meets her gaze, but fails, uncontrollably she begins to cry.  
  
"Rory…"  
  
Rory trys to control her self by wiping her tears away, "…I…I just really wanted this, Jess." Jess takes Rory's hand as she continues, "You know when I was a teenager, I didn't think I did…I was going to be a lawyer, even when we got engaged I didn't think…I didn't want…but then, it happened, and…"  
  
Jess kisses her hand, "…it was more than you thought it could be." Jess replies; his eyes filling with tears.  
  
"Yea." Rory answers breathlessly.  
  
"It's going to happen, Rory. Please, don't cry." Jess stands up suddenly, still holding Rory's hand. Gently he lifts up her arm, sliding carefully onto the bed, wrapping his arm around her.  
  
*1hr later—10:30.  
  
* The gray haired doctor walks in, followed by a nurse. He approaches the bed, noticing Jess' right leg hanging off the side; both he and Rory are asleep.  
  
"Nurse, call an orderly, and get a cot down here, we can't have this nonsense."  
  
"Sir, have some compassion, that man has been standing in that, that hallway for 14 hours…he should be with his wife." The timid nurse answers sternly.  
  
Taken back the doctor replies dejectedly, "Very well…"  
  
*The Doctor and Nurse leave the room. As the door closes Jess awakes, turning towards Rory, he observes her face once again. Abruptly, Rory sits up groping through the darkness for Jess.  
  
Pulling himself up Jess puts out his arm, "Rory, it's ok, I'm right here."  
  
"Jess?! I dreamed—Rory cuts herself off but starts again, "I dreamed—Rory stops again, as a monitor behind her goes off. At the sound of it, a nurse rushes in and begins fiddling with the buttons. Jess heart pounds nervously as Rory shakes in fear, tightly grasping Jess' handing.  
  
"W-What's going on?" Rory asks the nurse. She ignores her, leaning towards the intercom  
  
"Rachel, we need a doctor in here...now!"  
  
Rory turns to Jess a look of terror on her face, "Jess!" 


	40. Wake Up Call

*6am  
  
*Tristan's apartment  
  
The phone is ringing. Tristan, a sound sleeper, does not respond to its piercing rings.  
  
A disheveled Laura leans over Tristan's motionless form; picking up the receiver.  
  
"H-hello?"  
  
"Hi, It's uh Jess."  
  
Sitting upright, "Oh my God, what happened? Is something wrong? Laura asks with panic.  
  
"Well, um can you guys come down here?" Jess asks desperately.  
  
"A-alright, we'll be there as soon as we can." Laura replies.  
  
*2 minutes later  
  
"Tristan…come on, get up."  
  
"Whawhy?" He asks groggily.  
  
"We have to go."  
  
*1 hr later.  
  
Laura grips Tristan's hand as a familiar scene comes into view. While approaching the hallway, Laura can see Jess leaning uncomfortably against the wall.  
  
Tristan moves forward but Laura holds back. Tristan stops and turns to her.  
  
"What's the matter?" He asks with concern.  
  
"I-I don't know if I can do this, I'm just don't think capable of handling this…I mean, "Tris…they could have los—  
  
Seeing the uncertainty on Laura's face, Jess walks towards them. Laura avoids his eyes as Jess greets them. His face is tired and worn, his skin pail, Laura moves behind Tristan as she notices his body shaking.  
  
"So is everything…what…" Tristan trails off.  
  
"I don't know…everything is so confusing…the doctors say one thing…the nurses another…" Jess runs his fingers through his hair, turning his back on Laura and Tristan.  
  
" Oh man, I'm sorry."  
  
"Come on." Jess says solemnly.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I-I can't stay here…" Jess trails off as he walks slowly down the hall. Reluctantly they follow. Jess turns the corner and they lose sight of him. A moment later, as they turn left, Laura spots Jess Leaning up against another wall. Unable to control herself she approaches him. Jess' hands are on the glass, his mid far away."  
  
"Oh God, you can't do this to yourself." She cries.  
  
"She's right, you can try again…maybe it just wasn't meant to be." Tristan answers overwhelmed.  
  
"So what do you say?" Jess asks calmly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The nurses say he looks like me, that doctor thinks he looks like Rory…what do you think?" Jess asks, a smile creeping a cross his face.  
  
Laura's eyes soften, as does her grip on Jess, "You mean…"  
  
Jess nods in reply.  
  
"W-which one is he?"  
  
"4th to the left, 2 row."  
  
"…And, he's ok?"  
  
Jess looks away from the glass, "Well, he was premature so they'll probably keep him a few extra days."  
  
"Jess, 8 weeks early is pretty early…they may have to—  
  
"5 weeks." Jess interrupts.  
  
"But I thought you said 8, the other day."  
  
"I did, Rory's uh doctor, was a bit off...or so say the doctors here."  
  
"Oh wow." Laura murmurs.  
  
"So how is she, Rory?"  
  
"Good, Good…sleeping the last time I checked."  
  
"Oh, well that's good." Tristan replies, turning his attention back to the babies.  
  
"…Why don't you go see if she's awake?"  
  
"No, I think you should…"  
  
"Really, go ahead, she won't mind…I think she's getting tired of my face anyway." Jess smirks.  
  
"Ok…"  
  
"I'll stay here." Laura calls to Tristan.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Tristan walks down the hall, leaving Jess alone with Laura.  
  
Jess turns to Laura, "You know, I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself properly."  
  
"Don't worry about it…you had other things on your mind."  
  
"Yea well, even with this whole thing, I could see tell happy Tristan was when you were around."  
  
"Yea, well I'm new…new people do that."  
  
"True, but not like that…I mean that guy is giddy."  
  
Laura blushes, "So, um is your family coming down?"  
  
"Yea, they're probably already on their way."  
  
*Hospital Room.  
  
Tristan walks in, being careful not to make any noise.  
  
"Hey there." Rory greets him.  
  
"That's some kid you got, he's beautiful."  
  
"Isn't he?" Rory beams, "I'm going to go down there in a little while…they won't let him stay in the room because of all the "difficulties" I had."  
  
"I see…so how does it feel to be somebody's mother?"  
  
"After the last two days…great."  
  
"Yeah, you freaked out a lot of people."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, your husband there…he's not so tough." Tristan smirks as Rory giggles. "…and Laura, I don't think she's going to want to date me much longer…I mean she told me, she liked a tough guy…a smart ass, and there I was crying my eyes out with James Dean out there."  
  
"Oh wow, right…your girlfriend…is she here?"  
  
"Yeah, outside."  
  
"Go get her, I want to talk to this girl who's stolen the heart of Tristan DuGrey." 


	41. The Meeting

*Hospital Hallway.  
  
*Tristan walks towards Laura, who's standing in front of a vending machine, nervously tapping her foot.  
  
"Why hello there…I heard this was a good place to pick up women, but I had no idea…" He says slyly.  
  
"Yeah, well not to brag or anything…but I'm the only one here with out any baggage." Laura smirks, draping her arms across Tristan's shoulders.  
  
Tristan holds her tight, gently kissing her neck, "You know…you're something."  
  
"Am I?"  
  
"Yea, absolutely." Tristan leans forward, "Rory wants to meet you."  
  
"Me? Now?"  
  
"That's what she said…and honestly I wouldn't mess with a women who just went through 8 hours of labor."  
  
"Point taken, but are you sure, you want me to?" Laura asks looking down at her feet.  
  
"Why wouldn't I want you to meet my best friend?" He asks confused.  
  
"I don't know…I just mean, we've only known each other 3 days…I didn't know if there was a minimum time you have to be dating before you meet your boyfriend's friends."  
  
"B-boyfriend." An odd expression crosses Tristan's face.  
  
Laura face turns slightly pink, "Is that ok? I didn't mean to rush anything its just, well…is that too weird?"  
  
"No, its not, its just no one's called me their boyfriend in almost 4 years…so I guess it is a little weird to hear, but I like it." Tristan sighs. "So I'm your boyfriend, and you're my…girlfriend?"  
  
"I guess so." Laura smiles."  
  
"Well, Laura, my girlfriend, I think its time you met my best friend."  
  
"Ok." Laura answers nervously heading towards the hospital room.  
  
Tristan watches her enter before and then proceeds to the nursery.  
  
*Hospital Room  
  
*Laura enters; uncomfortably she addresses Rory. " Hello."  
  
"Hi! You're Laura?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wow you're pretty."  
  
"Thanks…um congratulations." Laura says uncomfortably.  
  
"Thank you. Here, come sit down." Rory answer cheerfully.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"So, I've heard almost nothing about you." Rory states.  
  
"Oh yeah, well I just met Tristan a few days ago, so there's not much for him to tell."  
  
"Oh…so what do you do?"  
  
"I'm a teacher actually."  
  
"Me too! What grade?"  
  
"3rd,you're at the high school level right?"  
  
"That's right, so how old are you?"  
  
"I'm 24."  
  
"Sorry, I don't mean to go all 20 questions on you…I just want to know what kin of person you were…I mean I've never seen Tristan smile like that before…I figure you've got to be pretty special for Tristan to take off of work to spend the day with you."  
  
"He took off work?"  
  
"Well, yesterday was Tuesday, they always plan the big meetings for Tuesday…he usually gets the weekends off and then spends them researching cases…he's a bit of a workaholic."  
  
"Is that a warning?" Laura smiles.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Well, enough about me. I've heard so much about you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"That's sort of how we met…he was talking to himself on the sidewalk, and I thought he was talking to me, and then we went and got coffee, and he told me he'd just had a fight "with the most incredible woman he'd ever known."  
  
"We go back to high school." Rory replies.  
  
"So I've heard."  
  
Rory sits up with enthusiasm, "So tell me…"  
  
*Hour Later.  
  
*Tristan is waiting in front of the nursery as Jess returns with coffee.  
  
"Here you go."  
  
"Thanks." Tristan answers dazed.  
  
"Nervous?"  
  
"Me why should I be nervous, I'm not the one responsible for another life," Tristan answer tapping the glass.  
  
"I'm just saying; they've been in there for over an hour, Rory's got to be telling your lady friend something interesting."  
  
Tristan runs his fingers through his hair, "You're right." The muscles on his neck tighten as he gazes through the glass.  
  
"Wow…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You really like this girl don't you?"  
  
"This may be really cliché, but I think I might love her I know I shouldn't say that, because it's only been three days but I can't stop thinking about her. Everything she says is amazing, she's amazing…I can see being with her, for a long time…not just one night." Tristan answer honestly.  
  
"Hey, say what you want. You know when I first saw Rory, I felt the exact same way…ok so it took a few years for us to finally get together, but we did…and now..." Jess points to Jacob, who is sleeping peacefully in his incubator.  
  
Tristan starts to speak but is cut off by a squeal from down the hall.  
  
"Look!" Lorelei spots Jess, lets go of Luke's hand and runs towards him. Jess smiles, walking towards her. "I'm a grandma!"  
  
Jess hugs her, "Do you want to see him?"  
  
"Of Course!"  
  
Jess approaches the glass, point to his son, "That's Jacob Dodger Mariano."  
  
"Dodger?" Luke asks  
  
"Well, I picked the first name, so Rory picked the middle name."  
  
"I like it!" Lorelei exclaims. Noticing Tristan for the first time Lorelei continues, "Hey, how are you?"  
  
"Good, congratulations, grandma."  
  
Lorelei hugs Tristan, "So still a bachelor?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Lorelei smirks, "Who's the girl?"  
  
"Her." Tristan nods in the direction of Laura, who is now walking past Luke.  
  
Lorelei goes to speak, but Luke cuts her off, "Why don't you go see Rory…I'll wait here." He says gruffly.  
  
"K."  
  
Tristan reaches out his hand and Laura takes it. Jess and Luke are standing in front of the nursery observing Jacob.  
  
Tristan turns to Laura, "Feel like a walk?"  
  
"Yeah, definitely." Laura whispers.  
  
"So how'd did it go?"  
  
"Good, good…I think she approves."  
  
Tristan doesn't speak; instead he squeezes her hand affectionately, leading her down the empty hallway. 


	42. 3 Day Decision

*Rory's Hospital Room  
  
"Hey." Lorelei says entering the room.  
  
Rory's face lights up, "Hi!"  
  
Lorelei hugs Rory, "You're a mom!"  
  
"I know!" Rory replies, joining in her mother's giddiness.  
  
Lorelei sits down on the bed, "So how you doing?"  
  
"I'm fine, a little tired."  
  
"Well, you should try and get some sleep, we'll be here when you wake up."  
  
"I don't think I could sleep. These last two days have been so horrible. I didn't know what was going on, I was so scared." Rory says honestly.  
  
"Oh baby." Lorelei says sympathetically.  
  
"Did you see him?" Rory asks.  
  
"Yea! He's beautiful! He has hair!"  
  
"Well, he is Jess' son."  
  
"True…He was so tiny, his little feet were wiggling and everything."  
  
"Aw, I can't wait to see him again…he has to stay in that damn nursery for observation."  
  
"Well what are you waiting for, lets go see your son!"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
*Fourth Floor Hallway.  
  
*Tristan and Laura are walking hand and hand down the hall.  
  
Laura looks over at Tristan who is beaming, "You better be careful, that smile of yours could blind someone."  
  
Shyly Tristan looks down at his feet, attempting to stop smiling, "Sorry…"  
  
"Hey, I didn't say I wasn't enjoying it." Laura smirks to which Tristan's face turns red.  
  
Giving her a playful smile, Tristan leans against the wall, pulling her close to him.  
  
"Grr, don't be difficult."  
  
"That's who I am, don't go trying to change me, Stan." Laura replies, kissing his neck.  
  
Tristan sighs happily, letting go of Laura.  
  
"What?" She asks uncertainly.  
  
"Nothing…it's just…this is great."  
  
"What is?" Laura smiles.  
  
"You…me…It's…different."  
  
"How so?" She asks seriously  
  
"Well, you don't make me miserable."  
  
"…Where as…?"  
  
"Just about every woman I've ever known has made me completely miserable."  
  
Laura moves away from Tristan, "It's been three days…give me time…" She trails off uncomfortably.  
  
"Sorry, can't." Tristan scoffs, "I need Advil for my face, because its sore from smiling…I don't remember ever smiling this much."  
  
"Tristan…I don't know where you're going with this, but I'm not sure—  
  
"Marry me." Tristan says simply.  
  
"I can't—  
  
"Be my wife, have kids with me."  
  
Laura scoffs uncontrollably, "I think this place is getting to you!"  
  
"No…. you're getting to me."  
  
"Stop It!" Laura raises her voice. "This is crazy."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Three days, that's why Tristan…and you know what, if I hadn't decided to take the long way home we would have never have met, and you would have found some other women to pursue and coax into marrying you!" Laura answers nervously, starting to pace.  
  
"But we did meet, Laura!"  
  
"Yeah, When you were having a nervous breakdown!" She replies loudly.  
  
A cross-looking nurse approaches them, "Please, keep your voices down, or you'll have to leave."  
  
"Sorry ma'am." Tristan says casually.  
  
Laura takes this opportunity to head for the door, but Tristan grabs her arm before she can go far, "Hey!" He calls to her. "Talk to me." He says softly.  
  
"I'm trying…you're being unreasonable." She answers desperately.  
  
"How am I being unreasonable?"  
  
"Y-You're asking me to, to dedicate my life to you…someone I only met 72 hours ago!"  
  
Tristan Looks hard into Laura's eyes, "I don't think that's what's bothering you."  
  
Laura's eyes soften for a moment before she looks away from Tristan, "Of course it is."  
  
"No…I think what's freaking you out is…you want to say yes."  
  
Laura pulls away, "N-N—  
  
"See, you can't say it can you?"  
  
"Tristan…you don't understand."  
  
"Yes I do…I'm in the same place you are…I've never made a commitment to anything in my life, and now after knowing you for only 3 days, I'm secure enough in this relationship to know that I want to marry you…and the fact that I'm not hiding in a corner somewhere at the thought of that, scares me even more."  
  
Laura sighs heavily, "I just don't know if I'm ready to bank my entire future on three days…even if they have been incredible."  
  
"So…say yes to make me happy…and then we can spend 3 even more incredible weeks together before you decide on a china pattern." Tristan smirks.  
  
"Tristan…"  
  
Tristan's eyes soften. "Alright, just forget that I asked…maybe we can discuss it in a few years." Tristan replies, turning his back to her.  
  
"Yes." She says quietly.  
  
Tristan turns around, a smirk crossing his face, "I knew you'd come around."  
  
*In front of the nursery—Same time.  
  
*Jess is talking to Luke, whose eyes are glued to the glass. Rory, supported slightly by Lorelei approaches them. Jess looks up as Rory comes into view.  
  
"Hey!" He calls, rushing towards them. "Come here, I got her." He says to Lorelei as he takes hold of Rory's right side. "You ok?"  
  
"I'm fine." Rory says breathlessly.  
  
Luke pipes in, "I'll get a chair."  
  
"Thanks." Rory says to his back as Luke rushes back to the room.  
  
Rory moves slowly towards the glass. Leaning against it she smiles, "He does have hair." She exclaims.  
  
"I told you!"  
  
Jess stands behind Rory, rubbing her shoulders, "He hasn't closed his eyes once."  
  
"What did you expect?"  
  
"Her e you go." Luke intercepts sliding a chair next to Rory.  
  
Sitting down, she turns to him, "So…Grandpa, what do you think?"  
  
"I think…that kids going to be a handful."  
  
"Yep, he was a hoodlum at birth!" Lorelei exclaims.  
  
Rory and Jess do not respond, their eyes and minds are on Jacob.  
  
Noticing Luke speaks, "Come on…let's get breakfast, give them some time…"  
  
Lorelei looks back knowingly at him, "ok…" She smiles at the picture in front of her, "We'll bring you guys something back…pancakes sound ok?"  
  
"Uh huh" Jess replies absentmindedly, not looking behind him  
  
"Ok, we'll be back." Lorelei replies taking Luke's hand and following him out.  
  
Lorelei stops for a moment, watching as Jess, the boy she once despised, gently kisses her daughters neck.  
  
"You ready?" Luke asks  
  
"Yea, I'm ready." Lorelei replies turning away and heading for the door.  
  
A/N—Ok so this is definitely not the end of the story, just a sap-happy chapter. It is however, winding down, I think its time for me to move onto another story, plus next week is my last week of high school forever, so I'm going to be really busy and not able to put a lot into the story. So prepare for this story to be completed by next week. I'd like to once again thank everyone for their support, and their patience with my overwhelming amount of typos. 


	43. Unexpected Company

*1 month later.  
  
*Luke and Lorelei are back for another weekend visit  
  
5:am Rory wakes up to the sound of Jess talking.  
  
Rory Rolls over noticing Jess' absence. She yawns, "Jess?"  
  
"Shh…" Jess replies.  
  
Rory looks up to see Jes sitting in the rocking chair her grandmother had bought her and there in his arms lay Jacob Dodger.  
  
"What are you doing?" She whispered, seeing that Jacob was wide-awake and that there was no sign of a bottle anywhere.  
  
"Well, he woke up crying, so I fed him…and burped him, he wasn't dirty or anything but he would go back to sleep, so I thought I'd read to him." Jess answers quietly.  
  
Rory gets up and walks over to the chair, leaning on its armrest she asks, "What are you reading?"  
  
"A collection of classic by A.A. Milne." He says matter-of-factly.  
  
"Well, go ahead continue," Rory replies running her fingers through his hair.  
  
*3 hours later.  
  
*Lorelei is heading to the bathroom as she passes Rory and Jess' bedroom. Looking through the half open door she laughs quietly as she spots Jacob's eyes moving eagerly around the room, while his parents sleep peacefully beside him in the rocking chair.  
  
Luke hears her giggle and approaches her from behind, "What's so funny?"  
  
"That." She says frankly.  
  
"Oh…do you think we should, uh do something?"  
  
"Yes…go get hm."  
  
"I can't, I'd make too much noise you do I—  
  
"I have to pee, I can't go on a rescue mission with an overflowing blatter…its just not done Luke." Lorelei replies before running into the bathroom.  
  
Luke sighs heavily and then enters the room. As he approaches the rocking chair, Luke becomes aware of how tightly Jess is holding him. Carefully he pries Jess' fingers away. In one careful swoop Luke grabs Jacob. Uncomfortably he wraps his arms around him and heads for the door.  
  
"See, that wasn't so hard was it?"  
  
"Be quiet." Luke replies agitated.  
  
"Hey, give that baby to me."  
  
"No, you're too strung out on caffeine, it's not healthy for him to be around that…besides I got him out, he's mine." Luke smiles at Lorelei.  
  
*20 minutes later  
  
*Jess wakes up abruptly, his shoulder knocking into Rory.  
  
"Ow!" She mumbles, rubbing her neck.  
  
"Wh—I'm sorry, babe I didn't mean t—where's Jake?"  
  
Rubbing her eyes, "My mom probably kidnapped him."  
  
"I can't believe I fell asleep."  
  
"Believe it." Luke's gruff voice fills the room.  
  
Jess stands up, "Well good morning to you to."  
  
"Come on, breakfast is on the table." Luke says, half way down the hall way.  
  
"How long are they staying until again?"  
  
"Jess…2 more days. Be nice."  
  
"I am, I'm just cranky."  
  
"I only have enough patience for one infant so knock it off." Rory says sternly entering the kitchen. "Coffee!"  
  
"Morning sleepyheads!" Lorelei exclaims holding up Jacob.  
  
Jess walks over to the couch and takes him from Lorelei, "Hey, buddy."  
  
"Dear,. Dear old friend, how I've missed thee." Rory say distantly addressing her coffee mug.  
  
"It's only a drink, calm down." Luke says gruffly.  
  
"How dare you dismiss coffee like that…coffee is much more than a drink, he's a member of the family…a member I haven't been allowed to see for 9 months." Rory answers crossly.  
  
"You tell him, sweets." Lorelei smirks at her daughter.  
  
*2 days later—12pm  
  
*Lorelei and Luke are going back to Stars Hallow, Jess, Rory and Jacob of saying goodbye.  
  
"…Maybe I shouldn't go! I mean they don't really need me at the inn or anything and it can get pretty hectic with a new born." Lorelei says desperately.  
  
"Mom, we'll be fine." Rory replies.  
  
"But, Jess goes back to work tomorrow…"  
  
"Mom I can handle it, and I'll call you later and I'll email you pictures, and in two weeks we'll be down to see you."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"Here, you go." Jess says handing Lorelei Jacob.  
  
Lorelei makes a puppy-dog-like face, "Goodbye, Jacob Dodger…Grandma loves you."  
  
Luke reaches over her and takes Jacob, "Bye, kid."  
  
*Within moments they are gone leaving Jess, Rory and Jacob completely alone for the very first time.  
  
"So, what should we do now?" Jess asks.  
  
"Something we haven't done in weeks." Rory smirks.  
  
"Rory…I don't think we can…"  
  
"What? We have to! I feel so empty, I haven't done it in forever." Rory pleads.  
  
"I'm sorry…I don't feel right about it…I thought we were fine just the way we were…"  
  
"Jess, come on…. I need to do laundry!"  
  
"Fine, go ahead, we'll be in the living room, watching tv."  
  
"Bums." Rory mumbles following Jess inside.  
  
*Next day—11am. Jess has left for work. Jacob is sitting in carrier, watching tv while Rory irons.  
  
*There is a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in. Oh hi." Rory says as Tristan enters the apartment.  
  
"You should be more careful…next time you might just tell a serial killer to come in.'  
  
"Yes, well fortunately you're the only serial killer who has our door code."  
  
"True, very true." Tristan answers. "Here." Tristan says placing a box of cherry pie on the table.  
  
Rory's eyes light up, "You really do know the way to a woman's heart."  
  
"Yea, well what can I tell you?"  
  
Rory shuts off the iron, "So what are you doing here?"  
  
"Just seeing how you guys were, how little Jakey's holding up." Tristan answers approaching Jacob. "Do you mind?"  
  
"Be my guest."  
  
Tristan picks up Jacob and walks back towards Rory. "Wow, did he put on some weight?"  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"I told you…"  
  
"Yes you did…now tell me the real reason you're here."  
  
"That is the truth."  
  
"Didn't Laura move in with you this week? Why didn't you bring her with you?"  
  
"Monday…and she was busy."  
  
"Busy huh? So busy that she had time to call me and talk to me for half an hour this morning?"  
  
"What did she tell you?" Tristan asks suspiciously.  
  
"She didn't TELL me anything, she was just calling to see how Jake was doing…you know like you're doing now." She answers shortly.  
  
"Rory…"  
  
"No, I get it, you've jumped into this whole thing way to fast and now the mere sight of this poor girl makes you sick, right? Same old Tristan…it's all great until you get bored—  
  
"Rory…"  
  
"What?!" Rory replies agitatedly.  
  
"She's pregnant." Tristan says simply.  
  
"See I knew it typical…what?"  
  
"She found out yesterday." Tristan answers handing Jacob to Rory.  
  
"Oh my God, I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so…She just sounded upset this morning…now I know why." Rory answers putting Jacob back into his carrier.  
  
"Can, can we go somewhere?"  
  
"S-sure, just give me a minute to back him up."  
  
*15 minutes later—Coffee shop  
  
*Rory, Jacob and Tristan are seated at a table at the coffee shop.  
  
"So…what are you guys going to do?" Rory asks stirring her coffee.  
  
"We're getting married."  
  
"Is that what you want?"  
  
"Yea…I do. I wanted to marry her the day I met her, I just think it's all a little much for her."  
  
"Oh…"  
  
"God, I feel like I've ruined everything!"  
  
"Well, what did she say when she found out?"  
  
"Nothing…not really. She told me and then went to bed and locked the door."  
  
"Locked the door?"  
  
"Yea, I spent the night on the couch."  
  
"What about this morning, did she say anything to you?"  
  
"Well, she was still asleep when I got up, so I went out for a while…haven't been back since."  
  
"Tristan! You have to go talk to her, you can't just walk away from this."  
  
"I don't want to…it just seems like she doesn't want anything to do with me."  
  
"Look even if that's true, you'll never know until you talk to her. Go!"  
  
"Ok…" Tristan says Standing up to leave. "Bye, Rory."  
  
*30 minutes later—outside Tristan's apartment building.  
  
*Tristan slows down, noticing Laura sitting on the steps.  
  
Sitting down besides her he says, "Hey…"  
  
"Hi." She says quietly, her eyes fixated on something far away.  
  
Nervously Tristan rubs his hands together; otherwise there is silence.  
  
"5 hours."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You've been gone 5 hours."  
  
"I thought you were still asleep."  
  
"How could I sleep?" Laura questions, her face flushed.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't know, you locked me out…" Looking at his watch, " 13 hours ago."  
  
"You just don't get it…"  
  
"No, I don't. I thought you would have at least talked to me."  
  
"I was scared."  
  
"So was I."  
  
"What if this doesn't work out?"  
  
"It has to."  
  
"Tristan, be realistic, it was one thing for me to move in with you quickly and even agree to marry you, because there was no real solidity to that…but now bringing a child into that instability…"  
  
"Laura, this is the most stable relationship I've ever had…"  
  
"I'm sorry, I just don't know…"  
  
"Don't know what? Yes, it's a very scary thing, but you're not doing it alone…and even, knock on wood, if we don't end up living happily ever after, I'll always be there for you…and our child."  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Yea." Tristan says taking Laura's hand in his. "Look, you don't want to get married, that's fine. We can just do the whole Susan-Sarandon-Tim- Robbins-thing."  
  
"I want to just…"  
  
"Not now. I can deal with that."  
  
"It wasn't supposed to be like this you know."  
  
"…Yes it was, don't ever question this, everything happens for a reason." Tristan replies. "And this isn't such a bad thing… mean look how happy Jake has made Jess and Rory…I mean that wasn't just an isolated incident."  
  
"We're nothing like them, Tristan…We aren't ready for this like they were." Laura says as tears roll down her cheeks.  
  
He kisses her face, drying her tears, "We will be, I promise. I'm not going to screw this one up."  
  
"It's not you I'm worried about…"  
  
"There's no way in hell you could ever do anything wrong, you're perfect."  
  
Laura sniffles, "So, are you happy about this?" She explores his face, her eyes tearing again.  
  
"More than I ever felt possible." Tristan replies, brushing Laura's hair out of her face. 


	44. Four Years In The Making

6 months later  
  
"Rory, come on we're going to be late!" Jess' voice booms through the apartment as Rory emerges from the bathroom dressed in a dazzling light blue evening gown.  
  
Jess smiles brightly as she approaches Jacob's crib. "So? What do you think?"  
  
"I think… you look amazing."  
  
"I still can't believe this is happening, I never thought it would." Rory says out loud as she picks up Jake.  
  
"I know but it is…it took 4 years, but Lane and Ryan are finally getting married."  
  
"As of 4:00 this evening, I won't be the only married woman anymore."  
  
"What about Paris, she's been married to Sean for 2 years now."  
  
"Paris is different, she doesn't count."  
  
"So, are you ready?"  
  
"I think so." Rory replies heading out the door.  
  
"Are you sure Matt can handle Jake for a whole 24 hours?" Jess asks skeptically.  
  
"Of course, he's very mature and responsible, plus he's not going to be watching Jake alone, remember Jenna's there."  
  
"Ah right, Jenna; the psuedo wife."  
  
"Hey, they've been together for like ever show the woman some respect…besides what are you going to do? They're new age hippies, they don't believe in marriage."  
  
Jess looks down at his watch, "It's 2:30 we better step on it."  
  
*3:30  
  
"I know, I know I'm late I'm sorry." Rory exclaims as she rushing into the backroom of the church.  
  
"Don't worry, I expected you to be late, that's why I put 4:00 on your invitation instead of 4:30."  
  
"Sneaky."  
  
"With reason."  
  
"True." Rory nods in agreement. "Taking a step back, "Wow! You look amazing."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
*Inside the church---Jess walks down the aisle of the almost empty church; he spots Tristan and Laura and approaches the pew.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hi." Laura smiles at Jess.  
  
"Hey, man." Tristan nods turning back to Laura, "We're going to be here another hour, do you want something to drink…I could go down the street to the del-  
  
"Water, babe. Just water."  
  
"Ok, be back...you'll keep an eye on her right?" Tristan says to Jess.  
  
"Just go." Laura says sternly, at which Tristan retreats.  
  
Jess watches him go, "He's really gone, um…"  
  
"I believe the word is mental."  
  
"Yea." Jess says quietly. "So, how are you doing?"  
  
"Good, real good actually…I won't bore you with the details but I'm actually getting really excited."  
  
"That's great."  
  
"Yeah…well spending all that time with Jake really helped calm my nerves I guess."  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
"So, I got the up and coming books booklet in the mail yesterday." Laura smirks.  
  
"Oh no…"  
  
"Yep…and right there on page two Jess Mariano's The Death and Resurrection of Dodger Danes."  
  
"God, please don't mock me."  
  
"I'm not, I think it's a cute title…"  
  
"Back!" Tristan says sliding in from the other side.  
  
"Well, thank you Speedy Gonzalez, you made it back in under 8 minutes, do I have to tip you now?"  
  
"Funny."  
  
*3 hours later  
  
*Reception hall.  
  
Rory, Jess, Laura and Tristan are seated around a table in the corner. Tristan is whispering something to Laura who is giggling. Rory's eyes are on Lane and Ryan who are dancing their first dance; Jess' eyes are on Rory.  
  
Rory turns back to Jess, "Would you stop that?"  
  
"Can't."  
  
"Jess, I'm not kidding."  
  
"Neither am I."  
  
"I'm getting nauseous over here, really." Tristan remarks.  
  
Laura looks towards the dance floor, "It really was a nice wedding wasn't it, I thought it was going to be stuffy and strict…I mean, because of…"  
  
"Mrs. Kim, I know. I guess she's kind of toned it down these last few years."  
  
"Nah, I think she finally realized that after four years, Lane was giving this guy up." Jess interjects.  
  
"Yea…" Rory trails off as the song ends." Jess.." Rory's eyes soften.  
  
"Alright, lets go." Jess replies holding his hand out for her.  
  
Tristan watches as Jess and Rory walk on to the dance floor. "How about it?"  
  
Laura comes out of her stupor "Huh, no I can't"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because…"  
  
"Don't say it…" Tristan smirks; standing up he takes Laura's hand. "Let's go."  
  
Tristan says as he leads Laura onto the dance floor.  
  
Tristan pulls Laura close to him, she rests her head on his shoulder, " You know you were right…this is nice."  
  
"I know that this isn't what you expected it to be like, but you know I wouldn't change a thing."  
  
Laura pulls away from Tristan, placing her hands on her stomach, "…Me either."  
  
Tristan smiles, "Good."  
  
A/N  
  
Ok two more chapters tops expect the next chapter to start wrapping up loose ends. I would have wrote more today, but I'm in a really sappy mood and all I have for you is sap and in 20 minutes my Hugh Jackman in tight pants movie will be coming so I don't have a lot of time. Hope you enjoy this! 


	45. The Death Of Dodger Danes---Last Chapter...

*1 year 3 months later  
  
*Jess and Rory's apartment.  
  
"That's the last of it, you two are officially moved out." Lorelei says as she walks towards the uhaul truck, carrying a large box.  
  
"Here, give me that." Luke takes the box from Lorelei. "You, come with me. We'll meet you guys at the house." Luke states.  
  
"Ok, see you in 10." Rory says quietly, balancing Jacob on her knee.  
  
"So, that's it." Jess says.  
  
"Yep, you ok?"  
  
"Yea, I just never thought we'd leave this place."  
  
"Well we really don't have a choice do we? Jacob's two now and this place was never really meant for three people."  
  
"I know, but this place was my first real home, anything worth remembering happened here, and that place just seems so big."  
  
"You'll get used to it."  
  
Jess sighs, "I hope you're right."  
  
"Me too. Ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Jess turns to Rory and smiles.  
  
*10 minutes later—3 miles away.  
  
"Here we are Jake, you're new home." Rory says as she walks up the stairs of the new house.  
  
"What took you guys so long, we've been waiting forever!" Lorelei exclaims.  
  
"Uh, we ordered dinner, why don't you guys come eat?" Luke barks.  
  
"Ok." Rory answers following him inside.  
  
Jess starts to go in after her but stops. The last 5 years had been the best he'd ever had. He'd come so far in such a small amount of time, and now as he stands on the steps of his new home he feels as if he's leaving a small piece of himself behind.  
  
"Jess!" Rory calls out to him.  
  
His trance now broken, Jess turns defeated towards the door. "Coming." He sighs.  
  
Jess hears Jake squealing in the kitchen; slowly he makes his way in that direction.  
  
"Hey there, neighbor!"  
  
Jess who had his eyes on the floor, looks up at the sound of the familiar voice, "Sean? What are you—" Jess cuts himself off as the full picture comes into view. Sitting at the small kitchen table are Rory, Paris, Lane, Laura and Lorelei, on the floor Ryan, Tristan and Sean are stretched out in front of a bag of Pudgie's chicken; Luke is leaning against the counter.  
  
"We came to welcome you to the neighborhood, buddy." Sean says gleefully.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Our house, is half a block over…didn't you realize…"  
  
"No…I didn't" Jess smiles as a thought crosses his mind. For the first time he heart is struck with the reality that this is his family.  
  
"You ok there, Mariano?" Tristan interjects, taking baby Mary out of the playpen, causing Jake to shriek."  
  
"I can't believe you just did that." Rory says shortly.  
  
"Don't worry I got him." Lorelei exclaims grabbing Jacob and walking towards Luke.  
  
A rare smile breaks unto Luke's face as he puts his arm around Lorelei."  
  
Rory watches intently as Jess' expression remains the same. She walks towards him, bumping his hips as she approaches him, "Hey."  
  
Jess puts his arm around Rory, "Hey." Kissing her neck he continues, "Look."  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"We're home."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"So, you're ok with this then?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Good, I'm glad." Rory kisses Jess gently.  
  
"Alright, enough of that." Tristan says dryly by playfully. "Here you go, Uncle Jess." Tristan raises an eyebrow while handing Mary to Jess.  
  
"Hey, Mary." Jess whispers as the blonde haired baby cuddles into his shoulder. "This is your family, what do you think?" Jess says as she yawns. "My sentiments exactly."  
  
Rory hits his arm playfully, "shut up."  
  
"Ok." Jess answers, taking a seat next to Laura.  
  
Rory smiles, seeing Jess, the once restless hoodlum joining in with the laughter of the people around him, something she knew the dodger would never do. Silently she pays her respects, saying good-bye to the misguided figure she'd once endeared as well as despised.  
  
Her thoughts are broken by hand grasping her knee, "Hey, babe you going eat?" Jess voice booms with concern.  
  
"Yeah, I was just saying goodbye."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind." She says quietly. "Hey Jess," Rory says moving close to his ear.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Rory Gilmore." Jess smiles before turning back to his chicken and the conversation around him. Rory smiles knowing that dodger has finally found his home.  
  
A/N Well that's the end of it. I know it's not the greatest ending; I've been in a real sap mood lately, so this is what's come out. Hopefully I'll be starting another story shortly, it will deff. Be nowhere closes to the length of this one, I kind of just went off. I'd like to thank everyone for their positive support, I think it's great that us, as writers and fans of Gilmore Girls can help each other out and give feedback to one another. Again I really enjoyed writing this and I really enjoyed hearing from everybody. Thanks again. 


End file.
